(FR) Origines
by Orionpax37
Summary: KnockOff est un guerrier autobots à la recherche de son passé. S'étant reveillé un jour dans les rues sombres de Kaon, sans aucun souvenirs et une grande cicatrice sur une de ses joues. Qui sont ses parents ? D'où vient-il ? Pourquoi à-t-il cette cicatrice ? Il découvrira tout lors de ses aventures... Mais devra passer par des épreuves où il devra se surpasser.
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le moooonde ! :D

J'espère que vous allez biens !

Voici une nouvelle fiction :) j'espère pouvoir y être plus inspiré et plus motivé pour l'écrire.

Si jamais vous souhaitez avoir votre OC dans la fiction contactez moi ! :D mais sinon n'oubliez pas de lacher un commentaire pour que je puisse m'améliorer ^^

Bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous allez aimer :')

 **Chapitre 1**

Je suis un soldat.

Programmé pour tuer, pour obéir aux ordres, pour être discipliné. Je suis un soldat sans spark, un soldat sans émotions. Un dur à cuire. Je fais parti d'une unité spéciale, le genre d'unité que l'on envoie pour les missions les plus durs, les plus horrible et atroces qu'il soit. Je n'ai pas de famille, ni opiluk, ni daniluk. Pas de sparkmate et encore moins de sparkling. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Ma désignation est KnockOff.

Quand est ce que j'ai été créé ? Je ne sais pas. Ou suis-je né ? Aucune idée. Je sais juste que je suis orphelin et que je n'ai jamais connu mes créateurs. Du moins, si j'en ai eu. J'ai erré dans les rues de Kaon où j'ai été maltraité, repoussé, exclu et même torturé. D'où cette grande cicatrice sur mon visage. Kaon est une ville où il y a beaucoup de problèmes. Il y a beaucoup de conflits la bas mais sans gravité majeur pour le moment heureusement. Mais nous redoutons le pire…

Nous sommes à l'age d'or de Cybertron. Des conflits apparaissent entre des factions, entre des idéologies différentes. Mais l'endroit où le taux de conflit à beaucoup augmenté ces derniers reste Kaon. On s'en méfie comme de la peste. Je suis dans les forces autobots pour contribuer à maintenir une sois disante paix sur cybertron. Car entre nous, nous savons très bien qu'il y a de tout dans le monde sauf de la paix. Tout ce que je vois ne ressemble en rien à de la paix.

Je suis dans l'armée depuis que je suis jeune. Je devais avoir 123 ans, maintenant j'en ai 1800. Je suis encore jeune pour l'unité dans lequel je suis. Jusqu'alors Ultra Magnus, qui est le chef de mon unité, ne m'as rien reproché sur l'exécution des missions dans la force d'élite autobot.

Donc j'habite à Iacon, capitale des autobots. La base se trouvant ici, je suis obligé de rester dans la ville. Ordre du chef… tiens, en parlant d'ordres, j'en ai horreur. Alors je sais déjà ce que vous allez me dire, c'est totalement grotesque d'être dans l'armée autobot alors que je déteste recevoir des ordres. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix… les troupes autobots m'ont récupéré mourant dans une rue sombre de Kaon lors d'une mission d'exploration. J'étais au bord de la mort…

Je suis un bot qui est très solitaire, j'aime pas être entouré de bots, j'aime être seul. Bizarre ? oui je sais. Il n'empêche que j'ai un coéquipier pour mes missions, mais on ne se voit pratiquement jamais en dehors de la base. En même temps, on a pas vraiment beaucoup de temps pour rester chez nous. Quoique, en ce moment les conflits ont cessé, il n'y a plus de guerre. La garde d'élite se charge de patrouiller.

Dans notre unité, on ne peux pas blairer les soldats de la garde d'élite. On ne fait pas du tout les mêmes choses. Nous on va sur le terrain régler les conflits physiquement et eux ils se chargent de protéger les Primes. Une sorte de garde du corps. Mais honnêtement, ils pètent plus haut que leurs train arrière et ils ne savent même pas maîtriser un ennemie. En gros, ils ne servent à rien.

On s'est toujours tappé le sale boulot… on reçoit des ordres et on les exécutes pour tuer d'autres bots. C'est extrêmement cruel… mais c'est notre société malheureusement. J'ai horreur de tuer qui que ce soit. Un rebel ou un decepticon, je ne supporte pas cela… je m'en voudrais toujours des meurtres et des deuils que j'ai causé… mon âme est souillé à jamais. Mais si je veux pouvoir vivre et avoir un salaire pour vivre, je n'ai que ça. L'armée est ma seule solution. Je n'ai fait aucune études, passé aucun diplôme… Sans cela, je serais a la rue voir même mort à cet heure.

Pardon ? Tu me demande si j'ai déjà eu des amitiés ou quoi que ce soit de relationnel ? Haha, bien-sur que non. les seuls personnes avec qui j'ai des affinités sont mes camarades de l'armée et mon coéquipier. A part ca, je n'ai rien. Je n'ai jamais connu d'amour, qu'elle soit familiale ou sentimentale. En clair, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je suis toujours à la recherche de mes créateurs… je les attends, je les cherches. Je n'ai aucune piste mais j'ai pour but de les retrouver.

Voici ma vie, mon histoire. Un jour je trouverai qui m'a créé et lèverait tout le mystère qui repose sur mon passé. Pourquoi suis-je si différent des autres ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu une enfance comme tout le monde ? Pourquoi suis-je si solitaire ? Toutes ces questions auront bientôt une réponse.

 _À suivre…_

Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Dites le moi ;) oubliez pas de favoriser la story !

 **OC KnockOff : m'appartient.**

 **Personnages transformers son à la propriété de hasbro.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le moooonde ! :D voici le deuxième chapitre de "Origines" !

Je sent que cette histoire va beaucoup m'inspirer hehehe ^^

J'espère que ca vous plaît ! N'hésitez pas à favoriser l'histoire ! :D

Bonne lecture !

 **CHAPITRE 2**

 **POV KnockOff**

Le soleil se lève sur Iacon. Cela fait des mois que les decepticons ne se sont pas montrés et je m'ennuie... Je n'ai pas de mission à faire, pas de garde ni d'autre chose bien ennuyantes mais pas autant que de ne rien faire. Enfin… si, je continue les entraînements, mais c'est plutôt du maintien en forme. Toute les semaines, on a un combat organisé dans le cadres de l'entraînement. Parfois ça permet de régler les conflits dans la troupe. Même si, entre nous, la plupart des conflits se règlent en dehors de la base ou alors dans la cafétéria. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne vois pas non plus les raison du pourquoi dans la cafétéria.

La je suis dans mon logement à Iacon. J'émerge doucement de ma staze tout en contemplant le plafond. Il n'a rien de particulier mais vous savez, c'est toujours ces moments où l'on est perdu dans ses pensés, le regard vide. Je finis toujours par me demander comment en suis-je arrivé la ? Comment suis-je arrivé à intégrer une troupe d'élite de l'armée autobot alors que je n'aime pas donner la mort…? C'est absurde. Mais après, je me dit que je n'aurais jamais réussi à être comme tout le monde, même avec une vie normale. Être assis sur une chaise derrière un bureau à faire des chiffres, c'est pas mon truc. On est fait de nature différentes. En fait, je finis par me dire que je n'aurais jamais été autant à ma place ailleurs que dans l'armée.

Agacé par mes pensées philosophiques, je grogne et décide de me lever pour aller faire un tours dehors. Ça pourrait me changer les idées tiens, et puis ont dit toujours que le levé des soleils est un des plus beaux spectacles de la nature sur cybertron, alors pourquoi pas le voir une nouvelle fois ?

 **POV Normale**

KnockOff se leva assez lentement. Il est ronchon ce matin… comme tous les matins d'ailleurs. Il enfila son armure et décida de sortir. KnockOff ouvrit sa porte puis sentit l'air frais du matin. Il marcha tranquillement dehors, sans penser à quoi que ce soit. Une sensation étrange pris place dans son spark. Une sensation qu'on pouvait définir par un mot, liberté.

Le soldat se sentait totalement libre. Il ne pensait plus à l'armée, plus à ses missions, plus à ses pensées philosophiques ni à quoi que ce soit. La seule chose auquel il pense est le moment présent. Il prends de grandes inspirations. La rue est totalement déserte, tout le monde dort à cette heure. Il profitait des rues désertes pour contempler les constructions cybertroniennes. Les rues, le sol qu'on ne voit jamais à cause du nombre énorme de personnes dans les rues. Ko allait continuer à marcher quand soudain, une alarme sonna dans ses audios. C'est l'heure d'aller à la base… mais KnockOff ne veux pas y aller. Ça l'ennuie, il fait tout le temps la même chose. Il ne surmonte plus vraiment d'épreuves physiques. Mais il n'a pas le choix, il est obligé d'y aller car sinon, ultra magnus va le disputer et le soldat passera un sale quart-d'heure… KnockOff marcha alors en direction de la base tout en profitant des derniers instants dans les rues désertes.

Il regarda nostalgiquement les rues de Iacon, la où il a passé une bonne partie de sa vie. Avec ses échecs comme ses réussites. Il se rappel des amis avec qui il rigolait et se baladait dans les rues de Iacon. malheureusement ses ami ne font désormais plus qu'un avec le all spark. KnockOff et eux faisaient partie de la même unité, la force d'élite. Mais un soir, lors de la dernière grande attaque des decepticons dans Iacon, ses amis sont tombés au combat. Il regarde ces grandes allées où il s'émerveille quand la ville s'illumine. Tout ca… toute ces aventures, c'est douleurs, ces jours et ces sentiments forts qu'il a vécu sont du passé maintenant. Le seul mech de sa bande qui a survécu jusqu'alors est Bumblebee.

KnockOff sentit une grande peine envahir son spark. Il en a horreur. Il décida d'un grand soupire sec et déterminé de faire demi-tour sèchement. Il a horreur de pleurer où d'éprouver des émotions négatives.

" _Un soldat ne pleure pas. Un vrai soldat est aussi fort physiquement que mentalement. Un soldat est à l'épreuve de tout."_

C'est la phrase que ses supérieurs lui ont toujours répéter en boucle quand on le sanctionnait à cause de ses erreur quand il était jeune. et cette citation est restée ancré au plus profond de lui jusqu'à jamais. Ces phrases sont ancrées en lui. Il se répète en boucle cette citation dans sa tête pour enfouir tous ses sentiments au plus profond de son âme.

Le soldat ne tarda pas à arriver à la base, un regard sombre de colère. Une colère pas tourné envers quelqu'un ni quelque chose, c'est contre lui même et il a les poings serrés. Il dégage une humeur qui nous dit qu'il ne vaut mieux pas l'approcher. Il n'a pas envie d'être ici. Il n'a pas envie de fréquenter qui que ce soit. Il a envie d'être seul.

Un bot s'approcha quand même en face de lui. Celui-ci ne sentait pas l'atmosphère tendu et silencieuse autours de KnockOff Ce bot n'as rien de méchant. Il veut juste dire le bonjour à tous le monde. Ce bot est assez rondouillard, disons qu'il aime bien manger et boire. De couleur bleu et verte et un physique légèrement imposant, il s'avança vers ko avec la main tendu

" _Salut KnockOff ! tu vas… WOW !"_ le bot n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ko posa la main sur l'épaule du bot puis le poussa violemment sur le côté " _dégage de ma route."_ dit ko d'un ton coléreux. Il ne veut voir personne ! Le bot dévisagea ko qui partait dans la direction des chambres "eh ! Tu pourrais être polis au moins ! Imbécile de bot. Qu'est ce qu'ils sont désagréable les forces d'élite sérieux !" Grommela le bot. KnockOff avait parfaitement entendu et aurait pu répliquer mais il n'a pas la tête à ça. Il préféra continuer son chemin.

Il arriva dans sa chambre d'équipement. Le bot marcha dans la salle et s'assit sur une chaise en mettant ses mains sur son visage et les coudes posés sur ses cuisses. KnockOff souffla pour se calmer. Les sentiments qu'il a éprouvé dans la grande rue lui sont venu comme une claque. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

Pourquoi ne les as-t-ils pas protégés ? Pourquoi il n'était pas avec eux à ce moment la ? Optimus lui avait ordonné de sécuriser un autre post de la ville avec Bumblebee. Ce sont les deux seuls survivant de l'unité après cette attaque… il à tellement de remords…

Soudain, la porte de sa chambre d'équipement s'ouvrit. " _KnockOff ? Ça va ?"_ Demanda une jeune voix. Il s'agissait d'un bot tout jaune avec quelques touches de noir. Il était assez petit mais plutôt bien musclé. On a pas trop envie de s'y frotter quand on le voit. KnockOff ne regarda même pas son interlocuteur. Il soupira et un long silence s'installa. Le bot jaune s'avança alors dans la salle puis s'accroupit en face de ko. " _Hey mon pote, qu'est ce qui y a ? Vas y dit moi, j'aime pas te voir dans cet état là."_

Ko replica alors par un " _y a rien Bumblebee…"_ le scout soupira puis regarda ko avec frustration. " _T'es une vraie tête de mule toi sérieux ! Tu pourrais au moins me regarder. Tu sais très bien que je ne lâcherai pas alors dit moi ce que tu as. C'est quelque chose de grave ?"_

Ko enleva ses mains de son visage pour regarder Bumblebee qui tenait tête face au soldat. " _Mais non ! Y a rien de grave arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi ! C'est juste que… ce matin je suis sorti faire un tour dans la grande avenue de Iacon et je me suis rappelé de ce soir où les decepticons ont envahi la ville. J'ai repenser à toute notre troupe qui est morte à cause d'eux… j'ai éprouvé de la tristesse en repensant à ça et je me suis senti faible alors ça m'as énervé. J'ai pas envie qu'on me dérange aujourd'hui."_

Dit KnockOff d'un ton grave. Bumblebee soupira mais le soldat continua

" _je sais à quel point tu trouve ça stupide et idiot que je me rappel de ça mais j'arrive pas à tourner la page. Ça ne remonte qu'à une dizaine de cycles ! Et je n'arrive pas à me retirer cette vision des corps morts de nos amis…"_

Bumblebee regarda KnockOff curieusement et réfléchit durement. " _alors la… Je ne sais pas ce qui me surprends le plus entre le fait que tu sorte te balader le matin ou le fait que tu trouve ça toi même idiot…"_ ko dévisagea d'un air choqué Bumblebee. " _t'es sérieux ?"_ Demanda KnockOff qui sentait la tension monter en lui.

Bumblebee explosa de rire a sa propre blague " _POUAHAHAHA ! T'aurais du voir ta tête c'était excellent !"_ Bumblebee rigolait en se tenant le ventre KnockOff regardait toujours son ami d'un air surpris. il s'attendait à tout,, sauf à ca… bumblebee soupira pour tenter de se calmer. " _booooh aller prends le pas mal mon pote c'est pour détendre l'atmosphère"_

Dit il en tapotant sur l'épaule de son ami.

" _Nan mais sérieusement… Je comprends que ça te plombe. Moi aussi je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, mais il faut tourner la page… c'est la vie et c'est le risque de notre métier. Ils se sont sacrifiés pour protéger la vie des citoyens de Iacon. On a fait ce qu'on a pu… et on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. C'est une guerre KnockOff. Tu sais très bien quels sont les risques quand on combat. Ils n'ont malheureusement pas eu de chances. Je le regrette tout autant que toi crois moi, mais il faut passer à autre chose… tu comprends ?"_

KnockOff baissa doucement le regard. Ça ne fait pas plaisir à entendre mais il a raison… il faut passer à autre choses, mais il n'y arrive pas. " _Justement, c'est ça le problème… je n'arrive pas à sortir ça de ma tête."_

Bumblebee regarda son ami d'un air inquiet, puis lui sourit par l'idée qui lui traversait l'esprit.

" _Eh bah tu sais quoi ! Oublions tout ça et allons s'entraîner ensemble ! Ça te changera les idées et comme ça tu va te défouler. Après notre journée on ira boire un verre au bar du coin. Ça te va ?"_

Dit Bumblebee avec un grand sourire en tendant la main, attendant la réponse de ko.

" _Alleeeeeerr fait pas ton timide viens !"_ dit il en agitant la main

KnockOff hésita à la proposition de bumblebee, puis un léger sourire s'esquisse sur sa bouche. " _Je vois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix."_ dit il en attrapant la main de Bumblebee qui rigola, " _ahhhh ça c'est mon KnockOff ! C'est ca que je veux !"_

" _Tu paye rien pour attendre.."_

" _Hahaha je sais, on me le dit souvent"_

 _*Soupire*_

 _ **À suivre…**_

Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? :D désolé si c'est un peu ennuyeux pour le moment mais ca n'est que le début ;) l'action va venir ne vous en faites pas B)

Dites moi vos avis en commentaire ! Je serais ravi de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! :D

Bonne journée !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous ! :D j'espère que vous allez bien !

Voici un nouveau chapitre de Origins ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ! Au programme, petite frayeur…

Bonne lecture ! :3

 **Chapitre 3**

 **-= Salle d'entraînement =-**

Tous les bots s'entraînaient dans une gigantesque salle. À certains endroit des stands de simulation au combats, de la musculation, de la boxe et aussi des sortes de parcours du combattant. Knockoff entra avec Bumblebee dans la salle. Ils saluèrent tous les autres d'un signe de la main puis partirent se préparer. " _Bon… tu fais quoi comme entraînement aujourd'hui ?"_ demanda KnockOff à Bumblebee qui lui répondit en souriant " _bof comme d'habitude, un peu de tout et toi ?"_ Le soldat regarda le scout " _je pense faire pareil."_ Les deux bots s'entraînaient durant de longues heure d'efforts intenses. Ils commencèrent par la musculation, puis l'endurance et après, tout ce qui tient du combat.

 **-= Quelques heures plus tard =-**

Une alarme retentit. C'est comme une sonnerie avant de débuter un match de boxe. Ça signifie le combat de la semaine. " _Tous les soldats sont priés de se donner rendez-vous au ring !"_ retentit une voix dans les hauts parleurs. Un grand brouhaha explosa dans la salle par les cris de joie des combattants. C'est une tradition très appréciés chez les soldats autobots.

Une fois tous rendu au ring, un tableau numérique apparu. C'est comme une sorte de roulette dans les casinos sauf que là sont toutes les désignations de chaque bots pour ainsi, aléatoirement, livrer un combat toujours différent. Cette fois ci, la roulette tomba comme par hasard sur… KnockOff. Il fallait bien que ca arrive un jour… Bumblebee regarda son ami en lui tapotant l'épaule " _eh ben… c'est pas ta journée, toi qui aime tellement te battre, bah la tu vas être servis"_ dit il d'un ton plein d'ironie. Le soldat se mit alors à grogner de mécontentement.

Pendant ce temps là, le nom de son adversaire tomba. Bloodfire ! Ko leva un sourcil. " _C'est qui lui encore ?... Je n'ai jamais vu ce nom."_ Demanda t-il d'un air blasé.

Ko se dirigea alors vers le ring pour démarrer le combat. Il n'a qu'une envie, que ça se finisse vite… il a horreur de cette tradition.

Il entends les bots s'exciter à l'idée du combat imminent. Peu de bots connaissent vraiment Ko vu qu'il reste toujours très solitaire et réservé. Il regarda alors son adversaire monter sur le ring. La foule applaudit en trombe le fameux Bloodfire. Visiblement il est connu de la base… C'est en quelques sortes le gros dur des autobots. Il est très imposant, plus imposant que son adversaire.

Le bot jouait avec la foule tout en riant. Knockoff commence à s'agacer, " _Bon ! c'est quand qu'on se bat là ? Tu compte faire mumuse longtemps avec tes pitrerie ?!"_ cria le bot d'un air énervé. La foule se tut immédiatement dans le choc des paroles. Laissant place à des chuchotements. Les paris entres soldats sont lancés… Le bot se retourna d'un air moqueur à son tours. " _Mais c'est quand tu veux gringalet ! t'en fais pas ça seras rapide hahaha."_ Dit il en le provoquant.

Knockoff serre ses poings et les mets devant lui pour adopter une posture d'attaque. Dans ces combats, il n'y a pas le droit aux armes. On se bat à mains nus. Bloodfire fait de même puis les deux tournent en rond en faisant des jeux de jambes pour tromper l'adversaire. KnockOff décide d'attaquer en premier. Mauvaise idée… son adversaire contre son coup et en profite pour le frapper d'une grande force dans le ventre. Le bot hurla de douleur en reculant immédiatement. Ça fait un mal de chien ! Il n'y va pas de main morte.

Knockoff toussa au choc subi mais essaya de reprendre tant bien que mal sa posture d'attaque. Sans attendre qu'il soit prêt, bloodfire l'attaque à nouveau. Le soldat esquiva de peu les coups violents de son adversaire. Ses attaque sont très puissantes mais surtout lentes. Knockoff esquiva encore et encore ses coups quand soudain il trouva une faille dans l'attaque de Bloodfire. Il en profita pour placer un violent coup de poing sur le côté du ventre. Mais la, ce fut le choc. Son attaque n'a presque pas endommagé. Knockoff est choqué. Comment est-ce possible ? Il y a mit presque toute sa force !

Soudain, Bloodfire enchaîna avec un coup inattendu en profitant du moment de choc. Knockoff n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Il se prit un violent coup de poing droit dans son visage. Plus particulièrement dans sa cicatrice. Jusqu'alors, personne ne l'avait frappé aussi violemment dans cette cicatrice. Knockoff recula à nouveau complètement sonné. il voit trouble… il a l'impression qu'il va tomber en staze d'urgence. Il est complètement sonné. Quand soudain, il eu un violent tournis. " _Que… Que ce passe t-il ?"_ Se demanda Knockoff. Il est désemparé. Il est perdu dans tout ses repères. Il titube sur place pour garder l'équilibre et Il entre-aperçut Bloodfire se moquer de lui en faisant soulever le public.

" _Aller bon sang ! Bouge toi ko ! Tu vas pas te faire abattre par ce tas de ferraille !"_ cria bumblebee pour motiver Knockoff. Quand soudain, il sentit quelque chose monter en lui. il sent qu'un sentiment, non… un esprit s'emparer de tout son corps. Ça n'est pas quelque chose de rassurant… bien au contraire. C'est quelque chose de monstrueux dont il n'arrive pas à garder le contrôle. C'est comme une sorte de rage, comme une sorte de… folie sanguinaire, une frénésie. Il a perdu le contrôle… cette chose s'empara de complètement de son corps.

" _Non… non arrête par pitié… laisse moi tranquille..."_ se dit il en se tenant la tête. Bloodfire se retourna après avoir cru entendre des paroles de son adversaire. " _Quoi ? Vas-y répète ? J'ai mal entendu ce que t'as dit. Je crois même qu'il faut que tout tout le public l'entende hahaha"_ dit il d'un ton moqueur et provoquant. Knockoff ne répondit rien. Il ne fait même plus attention à son adversaire. _Il est en pleine lutte intérieur_ pour calmer ce démon qui le possède. Mais c'est trop tard… il ne peut pas vaincre ce démon. il n'est plus conscient de ce qu'il fait, Il est en pleine frénésie. il veut tuer. voir ce bot agonir, ramper à ses pieds, le voir souffrir atrocement. Il veut qu'il meurt pour le faire regretter. Pour l'humilier.

Bloodfire, ne se rendant pas compte de la situation, décide de l'achever en envoyant une seconde fois son poing violemment vers le visage de son adversaire, à nouveau dans sa cicatrice. Knockoff pousse un cri de guerre et stoppe net le poing puissant de l'adversaire. La foule est complètement choquée. Même Bumblebee est tout aussi stupéfait ! Pas à un instant il aurait cru cela possible ! " _Comment as-t-il fait ?"_ Une énergie monstrueuse émanait de Knockoff. une énergie tellement puissante qu'elle en ferait trembler plus d'un. c'est un démon qui est désormais aux commandes.

KnockOff pousse de grognements de rages en serrant de plus en plus poing qui est dans ses mains. On entendait les engrenages craquer et bientôt céder à la pression immense. Bloodfire hurla de douleur. Tellement cette douleur était énorme, il tomba à genoux devant KnockOff.

Il ne voit plus son adversaire comme un autobot, mais comme une cible à abattre au plus vite ses optique sont toutes blanches et fument de rage ! Knockoff regarda dans les optiques de son adversaire d'une fureur inégalable. Il balança violemment le poing sur le côté puis pendant que le mech se tenait la main, il tourna sur lui même tout en levant sa jambe pour écraser son talon dans la mâchoire de Bloodfire qui s'écroula directement au sol par la puissance du coup.

Knockoff s'approcha du mech qui était allongé sur le ventre et prit ses bras en les tirant vers l'arrière. Il plaça son pied au milieu du dos de sa victime et tira encore et encore de toute sa force. les engrenages craquant par la traction, ses épaules sont à deux doigts de se déboîter ! Le mech hurlait de douleur " _AAAAAAH ! ARRÊTE ! ARRÊTE JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! J'ABANDONNE !"_ mais Knockoff continua à tirer encore et encore. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait. Il est possédé par cette folie sans fin et sa soif de souffrance. Ce n'est plus KnockOff au commandes de ce corps.

Bumblebee regarda impuissant le spectacle d'horreur se déroulant devant lui. "Qui est cette… cette chose ?... Ce n'est pas KnockOff qui fait ça… c'est impossible. Cette énergie, ce regard, ce combat… ça, c'est pas le KnockOff que je connais…" pensa Bumblebee qui était plus que choqué du comportement de son camarade. Bumblebee se dit qu'il devait intervenir. Il n'a pas à laisser Bloodfire entre les mains de cette… chose ?

"Knockoff ! Arrête ça tout de suite !" Hurla Bumblebee qui commença à monter sur le ring. Le bot ne le regarda même pas… il est trop focalisé par la frénésie de voir ce bot souffrir et agonir. Bumblebee décida alors d'intervenir dans le combat. Il courut vers Knockoff et le plaqua au sol. Le bot commença à s'en prendre à Bumblebee pour finir son combat contre bloodfire mais le scout contra immédiatement le coup de Knockoff et le frappa d'une grande violence dans la cicatrice.

KnockOff devint alors tout mou. Comme s'il était mort. Il est inconscient.

Soudain, ses optiques se rallument et ses ventilateurs s'activent. Le bot se réveilla difficilement en se tenant le casque. Il a tellement mal à la tête… il regarda autours de lui même et vit tout le public craignant les représailles. Bumblebee, avait son poings serrés et sa main sur le cou de Knockoff au cas où qu'il ne sois toujours plus lui même "Bum… Bumblebee… pourquoi es-tu prêt à me frapper ?..."

Bumblebee calma alors ses évents en se redressant. Ko fit de même et vit Bloodfire au sol se tenant une épaule qui a été gravement endommagée. Il vit également quelques gouttes d'energon sur le sol laissé par Bloodfire. Ko commença à paniquer. " _Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"_

Son souffle s'accélère et il commence à se glisser en arrière pour fuir. Ko se releva péniblement. Il a la tête qui tourne par le coup reçu et les événements passés. Il sortit du ring et fuit tant bien que mal par honte ainsi que de peur. " _Non Ko ! Attends !"_ Cria Bumblebee avant de courir après son ami.

 _Était-ce juste une simple perte de contrôle ? Ou le début d'un cauchemard ?..._

 _ **À suivre…**_

Re ! Alors ? Comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? :D dites moi ce que vous en pensez en commentaires ! J'ai besoins de vos avis :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Ce _n'était pas moi… j'étais inconscient. Je ne me souviens de rien… quelle était cette chose ?... Ce monstre ?... Que c'est t'il passé ?_ _Par primus qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?..._

 **POV Bumblebee**

 _"Mais il est où encore lui ?? C'est dingue de pouvoir partir aussi vite !"_ je m'arrête pour souffler un peu et réfléchir. Connaissant KnockOff il a sûrement dû aller dans un lieu calme et reposant pour réfléchir… mais où ? La plus proche est la forêt de Simfür qui est à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Je regarde sur mon radar, il a brouillé son signal… pour changer tiens.

Je me met alors en route pour la forêt de Simfür en me transformant et en fonçant à plein régime.

Il faut vraiment que j'aille le voir… ce que j'ai vu au combat m'inquiète, je savais depuis le début qu'il était capable de perdre le contrôle et de se laisser emporter assez rapidement, mais à ce point quand même… j'ai besoin qu'il m'éclaire.

J'arrive bientôt à la forêt de Simfür. je me transforme à nouveau pour pouvoir être plus attentif à ce qui m'entours. _"Knockoff ?!"_ criai-je dans la forêt. Je n'ai évidemment aucune idée d'où il est. Je m'enfonce alors de plus loin dans la forêt qui devient de plus en plus sombre. ca devient un peu inquiétant il faut avouer… et si il n'était pas là ? bah je serais bien embêté… avoir fait tout ça pour rien, merci bien ! Je continue mes recherches et le décors ne tarda pas à être dans la pénombre. _"Bon KnockOff je sais que tu es la ! arrête tes bêtises !"_

 **POV Normale**

KnockOff est bien dans la forêt de Simfür, assis au bord d'une crevasse. Il ne sait pas pourquoi cet endroit l'attire mais il aime être là. Il soupira quand soudain il entendit une voix lointaine, complètement incompréhensible. Il écouta plus attentivement puis il entendu une seconde voix, plus forte cette fois ci. Il reconnut immédiatement la voix de Bumblebee. Il est à la fois content qu'il soit là mais en même temps une certaine colère monta en lui par le fait qu'il souhaitait être tranquille. Il marcha alors vers bumblebee.

Bumblebee, lui, ne savait pas où il allait, il est perdu et de plus en plus inquiet. Il n'aime pas du tout ca… et si il était arrivé quelque chose à KnockOff ? Et si il s'était fait attaqué ? Surtout qu'il y a des decepticons clandestins dans Iacon. Trop de question dans la tête de bumblebee qui commença à avoir peur. Il était au aguets du moindre bruit qu'il entendait. Un légers coup de vent passa, ce qui fit trembler les feuilles et surpris bumblebee. Il sursauta légèrement puis soudain, il se ressaisit et se redressa plein de confiance. _"Voyons bumblebee. Tu es un soldat, tu ne va pas avoir peur de cette simple forêt."_ pensa t-il en serrant les poings. Il regarda droit devant lui quand soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule droite _"qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?!"_

Bumblebee alors se raidit et bondit de peur en hurlant _"HAAAAA NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !!!"._ Le scout soupira après un long moment statique à fixer son interlocuteur dans une position assez ridicule. _"Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? J'ai pas demandé à ce que tu viennes, je voulais être seul ici ! En plus de ça tu va nous attirer des embrouilles à crier comme ça"_ dit KnockOff d'un air agacé. Bumblebee se calma et soupira fortement. _"Par primus tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !! Tu n'as pas idée ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il t'arrive encore des ennuis… tiens, en parlant d'ennuis, T'as foutu un sacré bazard sur le ring quand même… qu'est ce qui t'as prit ? Enfin, comment t'as pu faire une truc pareil ? Je ne t'avais encore jamais vu dans cet état, alors que primus sait depuis combien de temps je te connais."_

KnockOff soupira puis se frotta les optique d'un air lassé. _"Franchement je ne saurais pas te dire… c'était… très bizarre, c'était pas moi qui était la, lors du combat, j'ai même pas agi, je ne me souviens de rien… je me souviens juste du moment où il m'a violemment frappé puis que je suis tombé au sol mais après ça, plus rien… ensuite je me réveille et te vois prêt à me frapper, l'adversaire au sol avec de l'energon interne sur le ring… qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé enfait ?"_

Bumblebee regarda étrangement KnockOff _"mais… pourtant c'était toi sur le ring ! C'est toi qui frappait ce gars je t'assure ! Enfait, tu t'es évanoui après le coup dans ta cicatrice. On a cru que c'était la fin du combat mais ensuite tu t'es relevé puis tu as commencé à vraiment à fracasser le bot… on aurait dit que tu battait un decepticon ! Je m'en souviens même que tu as stoppé nette son poing c'était… très impressionnant au début puis c'est devenu effrayant ensuite. Tu as tiré ses bras en arrière puis tu les as déboités. Il hurlait pour te dire d'arrêter mais tu continuait encore et encore au point de déchirer des conducteurs d'energon. C'est là que je suis intervenu, je t'ai plaqué au sol mais tu voulais aussi me mettre hors service, alors je t'ai frappé à nouveau dans ta cicatrice et tu es redevenu normal… c'était trop bizarre je t'assure !"_

KnockOff était ahuri par ce que disait bee. C'est pas possible ! Il n'aurait jamais fait ça en étant contient. Une honte et une peur s'empara de lui. Il ne peut pas avoir fait ça ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il écouta ensuite son ami qui pointait du doigt sa cicatrice. _"Cette chose KnockOff… ça… c'est dangereux… c'est flippant, il faut que tu la fasse réparer. Tu peux pas la laisser comme ça. Il… il faut que tu fasse super attention et que tu la protège cette cicatrice."_ KnockOff grogna aux paroles du scout. _"Rhooo arrête avec ça bee ! Ma cicatrice va très bien c'est pas ça me problème ! C'est pas la première fois qu'on me frappe ici donc détends toi !"_ Dit il en lançant des bras énergiquement.

Bumblebee, lui, regardait KnockOff plus que inquiet. _"Non… je t'emmène voir Ratchet immédiatement. Il est hors de question de laisser ça comme ça."_ KO commença à s'énerver. _"J'ai dit non !! Pas besoin d'aller voir ratchet ça va très bien je te dit ! J'ai pas besoin d'être réparé lâche moi un peu ! C'est clair ?!"_. Bumblebee allait répliquer quand soudain un grondement surgit dans la forêt.

Les deux bots s'arrêtèrent immédiatement puis regardèrent les coins d'ombres avec inquiétudes. KnockOff cru apercevoir une ombre se déplacer dans la pénombre. Il sursauta puis recula légèrement. La forêt s'assombrit et devient beaucoup plus inquiétante. Le soldat mit la main sur ses sabres pour se préparer à l'attaque. Bumblebee se plaça derrière lui, avec ses blasters d'activer, tout aussi prêt à attaquer. KnockOff regarda tout autours de lui, cherchant la chose qui a fait ce grondement.

Soudain son regard se posa dans un coin sombre se trouvant en face de lui. Il fixa pendant un certain temps et d'un coup, deux optiques rouges sang apparurent avec un nouveau grondement. Pas de doutes, c'est cette choses qui est en face de lui qui fait ça. Elle est gigantesque… Ça ne prédit rien de bon. KnockOff commença à sentir une grande peur. Son instinct lui hurle de fuir. Il n'ose plus bouger, son corps est tétanisé.

 _"Bum… bumblebee…"_ le scout regarda en direction de KO puis vit cette chose avec ce un nouveau grondement. Bumblebee sur immédiatement qu'ils devaient fuir. _"KnockOff !! cours !!!"_ Bumblebee rangea ses arme et décrocha une grenade flash de sa jambe et la balança sur le mech. La grenade explosa puis le scout commença à s'enfuire mais le soldat n'ose plus bouger. La bête hurla de colère, un hurlement à glacer l'energon. Bee tira KnockOff pars le bras. Celui-ci se réveilla enfin et couru aussi vite qu'il pouvait après son ami.

La bête ne tarda pas à se ressaisir et à leurs courir après. Bumblebee était devant le soldat _"grouille grouille grouille !!"_ KnockOff courait encore et encore. Ils accélèrent encore et encore et la bête vit que les bots commençaient à la distancer. Le soldat regarda brièvement derrière lui pour voir où était la bête quand soudain, il la bête lancer un projectile sur lui avec une force gigantesque. Il n'eu pas le temps de réagir… la pierre s'écrasa violemment sur son casque ce qui le fit tomber immédiatement. _"KNOCKOFF NON !!!!"_ Hurla bumblebee.

KnockOff voyait trouble. Il savait plus où il était ni même qui il était. Il entendit vaguement une voix l'appeler puis il entendit des pas lourds. Il a l'impression que tout se passe au ralenti. Il vit la grande chose être juste à côté de lui en le regardant d'un air menaçant. _"Tu es à moi"_ entendit-il d'une voix grave et grumeleuse. son processeur lui indique des fuites d'energon importantes sur le casque, une fissure dans l'armure a été détecté. Staze d'urgence immédiate.

Pendant ce temps là Bumblebee ouvrit le feu sur le mech. _"Laisse le tranquille !!!!"_ Hurla t-il au mech qui ne sentait rien. Le mech en eu assez et se leva, il prit un rocher qu'il envoyait directement sur Bumblebee qui l'évite de justesse. Il comprit qu'il n'avait aucune chance seul. Il regarda alors la scène avec inquiétude _"Tiens bon KnockOff… je vais chercher des renforts…"_ dit il avant de partir à la base à toute vitesse

L'exécuteur se retourna alors vers sa proie. Il sortit alors une seringue d'un liquide étrange de couleur rouge et jaune puis la planta dans un tuyaux d'alimentation dans le cou de KnockOff. _"C'est le début de la fin pour toi misérable autobot."_ Dit il d'une voix lugubre avant de se relever et de mettre sa main sur sa tempe. _"Mission remplie avec succès seigneur Megatron la cible à été contaminé."_

 _"Tu es un de mes meilleurs soldats Dreadwing. Maintenant, nous n'avons plus qu'à laisser les choses se faire"_

 **À suivre…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

" _Il est la ! Vite vite vite dépêchez vous ! Aller on doit l'emmener pour examiner au plus vite !"_

" _Ça va aller KnockOff… tiens bon on y est bientôt..."_

 **-= Plusieurs heures plus tard - infirmerie =-**

 **POV KnockOff**

 _CPU : opérationnel_

 _Spark : intacte_

 _Membres : opérationnels_

 _Lancement des turbines_

 _Sortie de staze imminente_

Les messages s'affichent dans mes optiques. Je sens ma ventilation s'activer, et reprendre peu à peu conscience de mon corps. J'ouvre difficilement mes optiques mais une lumière vive m'éblouis. Je lève alors mon bras au dessus de mes optiques pour y voir plus clair. Tout est flou, je ne comprends rien… qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où suis-je ? Est ce que je suis… mort ?

Cette lumière est atroce pour mes optiques. Ils n'arrivent pas à s'ajuster. Je me met alors à grogner d'inconfort pour que quelqu'un me vienne en aide mais personne n'intervenu. Je décide donc de me lever pour y voir plus clair. Soudain, je sens quelqu'un me pousser délicatement vers la couchette. " _Wow wow wow… doucement KnockOff ! Tu n'es pas encore en état de te lever. Vas y doucement…"_ Me dit une voix familière.

La lumière s'éteint enfin. Dieu merci… mais ma vision, elle, malheureusement n'as pas changé... Je vois une silhouette blanche avec des touches de rouge. Cette personne m'a l'air rassurante… Je ne cherche pas à la contredire. Ce bot doit sûrement avoir raison… " _Est-ce que tout va bien ? Comment tu te sens ?"_ Me dit-il. Je me met alors à grogner d'inconfort. " _Mes… mes optiques… je n'arrive pas voir. Tout est flou…"_ Le bot parti alors derrière moi et redressa la plateforme. Il ouvrit la plaque d'accès aux commandes se trouvant à l'arrière de mon casque. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sursauter et d'attrapper fermement son bras. Simple réflexe de protection. Cette action fit monter en moi un élan de colère.

" _Pourquoi accède tu à mes commandes internes ?"_ Dis-je d'un ton grave. Le bot a l'air surpris de ma réaction. Je sens une certaine peur en lui. " _KnockOff… calme toi s'il te plaît… tu ne crains rien."_ Me dit le bot légèrement stressé. Il m'a l'air louche. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Je resserre ma prise sur son bras. " _Qui es-tu ? Personne à part mon médecin a le droit d'y accéder. Tu n'es pas sur de toi, tu ne m'inspire pas confiance."_ Dis-je d'un ton sec et froid. La colère montant de plus en plus, je resserre mon emprise. Le bot gémit de douleur à la pression s'exerçant sur son bras. " _KnockOff voyons ! C'est moi ton médecin ! C'est Ratchet tu te souviens ?! Maintenant lâche mon bras tu me fais mal !"._

Je suis totalement confus… Je lâche doucement son bras. " _Je… Je… désolé Ratchet… Je ne t'avais pas reconnu."_ Comment ais-je fait pour ne pas le reconnaître ? Il émane une énergie qui ne correspond pas à celle d'origine. Ça m'inquiète. " _Ce n'est pas grave KnockOff. Mais la prochaine fois évite de faire ça ! Tu m'as fait peur !"_ Peur ? Pourquoi lui ais-je fais peur ? Que c'est-il passé pendant mon sommeil ? Peu à peu, ma vue s'optimise. Je peux enfin voir ! C'est un soulagement… Mais l'état de Ratchet m'intrigue. " _Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé pendant mon sommeil Ratchet ? Je ne me souviens de rien…"_ Ratchet retourna à son bureau et s'y adossa face à moi avec les bras croisés " _pourquoi tu me demande ça ?"_ C'est une blague ? Ce n'est pas normal. Si tout allait bien il ne serait pas si méfiant. " _Voyons Ratchet… Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec moi, sinon tu ne serais pas aussi méfiant de mes réactions. Dit moi ce qu'il c'est passé."_

Le médecin soupira et ferma ses optiques avant de me regarder à nouveau. " _Bien… puisque tu insiste, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. Une fois que nous t'avons retrouvé inconscient sur le sol grâce à Bumblebee, nous t'avons directement emmené au bloc opératoire pour t'analyser. Mais une fois que nous allions t'opérer. First aid qui travaillait avec moi à voulu te scanner. Sauf que tu t'es réveillé de manière inattendue. T'es optiques… Elles étaient rouges, comme celles des decepticons. C'était la première fois de ma carrière que je voyais ca. Puis tu as commencé pousser des grognement et tu t'es jeté sur lui tel une bête sauvage. La seule chose que j'ai senti en toi, c'était le désir de tuer, de voir ta proie agonir et souffrir."_

Les paroles de Ratchet sont insensés à mes audios. Mes optiques ?... Rouges ?... Tuer ?... Decepticon ?! Pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas ?! Ce n'est pas possible d'oublier un tel incident ! Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive par primus ?...

Ratchet vit mon regard apeuré. Mais il choisit de continuer.

" _Je n'ais pas perdu de temps pour te mettre en staze forcée. Pendant ton sommeil on t'a analysé et on en a tiré ce liquide étrange. Enfin… tout ce qu'on a pu du moins car une partie de ce liquide s'est déjà mélangé à ton energon interne. Il a également eu le temps de modifier certains codes dans ton bios cybernétique. Tu as de la chance qu'on soit vite intervenu. Ce mélange ne prévoyait rien de bon… Je ne peux pas te dire quel impact auront ces modifications… nous ne pouvons pas remettre ce codage comme avant. Il est marqué à vie…"_ dit il en me regardant d'un air grave. Ce n'est pas du tout rassurant… que va t-il m'arriver encore ? Je suis anxieux à cette question…

" _First Aid est actuellement en salle de réparation. Il a de nombreuses lésions sur son armure. Franchement, Je ne te voyais plus… tu n'as pas fait ça. Ce n'était pas toi qui était là. Du moins… psychiquement parlant. Ce que je raconte est totalement absurde mais ça explique peut être pourquoi tu ne te souviens de rien…"_

Mais c'est insensé ! Je suis le seul maître de mon corps ! Comment quelqu'un aurait pu prendre le contrôle de mon corps alors que j'étais dedans ?! Ça me dépasse…

Primus qu'ais-je fait ?... Moi qui ai juré de ne jamais faire de mal à aucun autobots, voilà maintenant qu'une… partie de moi ? Prenne le contrôle de mon corps pour tout détruire sur son passage… je m'en veux tellement.

" _Bien… merci infiniment Ratchet, tu m'as une fois de plus sauvé... Seul primus sait ce qui m'attends avec ces modifications génétiques. Tout ce que j'espère c'est pouvoir continuer à faire mon travail sans blesser d'autre autobots... En tout cas je dois y aller. J'imagine que Optimus veux me voir après toute cette pagaille…"_ dis-je d'un air inquiet.

 **POV Normal**

Ratchet soupira et regarda le patient les bras croisés " _tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te laisser sortir maintenant. Tu viens juste de te remettre d'une staze d'urgence brutale. C'est trop dangereux de te laisser partir directement. T'es systèmes ne vont probablement pas supporter le choc... First aid étant en réparation, je ne peux pas quitter cette pièce. Mon assistante stagiaire t'accompagnera au bureau d'Optimus et tu reviendra ici."_ KnockOff soupira de mécontentement puis regarda ratchet qui restait ferme face au soldat. Celui-ci souffla puis accepta les conditions de Ratchet. Il commença à se lever mais Ratchet se précipita sur lui pour le stopper.

" _Hepepep ! Non tu ne vas pas marcher jusqu'à son bureau. T'es jambes ne sont pas encore opérationnelles je t'ai dit. Tu ne peux pas encore te déplacer par tes propres moyens. On t'y emmène en fauteuil roulant."_ s'écria ratchet. KnockOff grogna en regardant d'un mauvais optique son médecin. Il souffla d'agacement en regardant le fauteuil.

 **-= Couloirs - Base autobot =-**

" _Bon… et sinon tu t'appelle comment ?"_ Demanda KnockOff d'un air ennuyé. L'assistante le regarda en souriant agréablement. " _Mon nom est SunBright."_ Ko se retourna vers le couloir puis dit d'un air plus calme " _c'est un beau nom."_ La fembot sourie puis le silence s'installa. " _Et vous vous êtes KnockOff si j'ai bien compris ? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom il me semble."_ le soldat ricana " _haha en même temps vu le nombre de bêtises que j'ai fait ici il y a de grandes chances que tu ai entendu parlé de moi."_ La fembot gloussa " _oui c'est sûr mais ça n'étais pas en mal il me semble. Vous êtes dans les forces d'élite c'est bien ça ? C'est le corps d'armée qui repousse les forces decepticons hors de notre territoire si je ne me trompe ?"_

 **KO** : " _tout juste. Comment ça se fait que tu connaisse ça ? C'est assez secret comme armée. Peu de bots connaissent cette division"_ demanda t-il d'un air intrigué.

 **SB** : " _Ratchet m'a briefé rapidement sur l'armée autobot. Comme je souhaite être médecin, je me dois d'être au courant de l'armée pour mes futurs patients dans la base. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé pour aller dans l'infirmerie ?"_ demanda t-elle curieusement. Trop curieusement même.

Ko grogna et son regard s'assombrit en repensant aux paroles de Ratchet " _je ne préfère pas en parler."_ Dit-il d'un ton sec et froid. " _Et dire que je suis obligé de me déplacer en fauteuil roulant. Rhaaa j'en ai marre !"_ Compléta-t-il en râlant. SunBright, surprise, ne dit plus un mot. _*L'énergie de ce bot est spéciale. On sent très bien quand il ne faut pas l'embêter ou lui parler. mais il y a autre chose d'assez… mystérieux. C'est le premier soldat des forces élites que je vois de ma vie. Et de plus le premier avec qui je peux échanger ! Les soldat des forces d'élite sont caché par l'État autobot. Et puis… il faut l'avouer, il est plutôt bien bâtit… Mais pense pas à ca SunBright. tu as une mission c'est de l'emmener au bureau d'optimus.*_ Pensa la fembot.

KnockOff remarqua immédiatement que l'infirmière était très gêné et mal à l'aise. Étant toujours d'humeur grognon, il grogna à la fembot " _Ça va détends toi, je ne vais pas de manger."_ SunBright sursauta légèrement " _Ah ! Euh… Oui pardon excusez moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Nous y sommes."_ dit elle dans la gêne. Elle toqua à la porte du bureau d'optimus. Une grosse voix retentit " _Entrez"_ la fembot ouvrit la porte puis KnockOff entra avec son fauteuil. Bumblebee était déjà présent dans le bureau. " _J'attendrais la fin de l'entretien dehors. A tout à l'heure KnockOff."_ dit elle en souriant. Elle salue également optimus qui lui sourit avant de sortir de la pièce. Le soldat hocha la tête en la regardant puis regarda Bumblebee en le saluant puis se retourna vers Optimus.

" _Bonjour Bumblebee et KnockOff. "_

 _ **A suivre...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **-= Bureau d'Optimus =-**

" _Bon, j'espère que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là tous les deux ?"_ dit Optimus d'une grosse voix. Les deux bots hochent positivement la tête pendant que Optimus poursuivait son discours moralisateur. KnockOff et bumblebee écoutaient attentivement. De longues minutes passèrent et Optimus continua de parler. " _Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de frapper un autobots comme ça Knockoff ? Tu es au courant des sanctions passible pour cela. Encore heureux que tu ne l'ai pas tué !"_ S'esclaffa Optimus. Le soldat baissa les optiques " _je ne sais pas chef. Je me souviens de ce moment où il frappa dans ma cicatrice puis après c'est le trou noir chef. J'ai repris conscience à partir du moment où j'ai vu bee prêt à me frapper pour me réveiller chef."_

Optimus ne dit rien mais n'en pense pas moins. Alors quand on le frappe dans sa cicatrice il perdrait complètement le contrôle de lui même ? Intrigante cette marque… " _bien. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Rejoignez Ratchet à l'infirmerie pour poursuivre vos soins."_ Knockoff se redressa immédiatement et tendit sa main sur sa tempe. " _Oui chef !"_ Dit il fièrement avant de se déplacer vers la porte de sortie. " _Bumblebee, attends un peu s'il te plaît."_ Le scout se retourna vers Optimus avant de demander pourquoi. " _Veille bien sur Knockoff. Si ce genre de crise s'accentue et devient de plus en plus fréquentes, tu dois agir pour que cela cesse au plus vite. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive de mal."_ Bumblebee hocha la tête au commandant " _Ne t'inquiète pas Optimus, je ferai attention."_ avant de sortir.

Le commandant se mit alors à réfléchir. _*Pourquoi est-ce qu'il refuse d'admettre que je suis son paternel adoptif ? Il ne cesse de m'appeler "chef" tout le temps. Alors certes nous ne sommes pas liés par le spark, mais c'est moi qui l'ai élevé après l'avoir retrouvé dans les rues de Kaon au bord de la mort… je ne comprends pas. Et puis cette cicatrice est louche. C'est vrai que je ne l'avais jamais vraiment remarqué mais il l'avait même quand je l'ai retrouvé… Et voilà qu'il se met à perdre le contrôle de lui même quand on y touche. D'ailleurs, en y repensant… grâce à cette cicatrice, elle pourrait nous aider fortement dans le combat en mission !*_

Il réfléchit à deux fois à ce qu'il vient de penser. _*Mais voyons Optimus. Ressaisis toi ! Comment tu peux penser de tels atrocités ? Surtout pour ton fils adoptif. C'est une honte de penser ça ! Il a déjà un bon niveau de combat. N'en rajoutons pas*_

 **-= couloirs de la basse autobots =-**

Le silence alourdit l'atmosphère. Sunbright poussait le fauteuil roulant de Knockoff qui était neutre. Sans humeurs apparente ni ressenti. Il pensait à tout et n'importe quoi. " _Hum… est-ce que cet entretien s'est bien passé ?"_ Demanda timidement Sunbright. Knockoff ne la regarda même pas et soupira. " _Il nous a fait la morale, une fois de plus… c'est à chaque fois comme ça quand je suis en entretien avec lui."_ Sunbright regarda étrangement Knockoff " _hm… je vois. Mais ça n'est pas le genre de chose que fait Optimus d'habitude, c'est assez étrange sa réaction."_ Dit elle douteuse. Knockoff soupira en acquiesçant.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'infirmerie. Sunbright ne cessait de réfléchir à pourquoi est-ce tendu entre eux. Ça ne la concerne en rien après tout, elle n'a aucun intérêt à s'en mêler mais ayant un côté altruiste sur-développé, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aider, c'est plus fort qu'elle. Une fois arrivé à l'infirmerie, Sunbright s'arrêta "nous y voilà… bon courage KnockOff…" celui-ci regarda Sunbright et lui sourit d'une manière assez douce voir même presque tendre. Ce qui est rare venant de KnockOff ! " _Merci Sunbright. J'espère qu'on se reverra."_ La fembot ne pu s'empêcher de rougir au sourire du soldat et se sentit rapidement toute timide " _de-de… derien KnockOff, je-je l'espère aussi…"_ Il se retourna puis continua le chemin à la table d'opération où Ratchet l'attendait. Celui-ci remarqua la soudaine timidité de sa stagiaire. Il ne pu s'empêcher de la regarder en rigolant légèrement avant de reprendre les soins.

Ratchet mit Knockoff en staze profonde pour pouvoir s'occuper de ses jambes. Dernière étape avant le nettoyage, donc la fin des soins. Ratchet montrait à Sunbright le mécanisme de la jambe et comment régler le problème. Sunbright écoutait et observait toutes les actions de Ratchet avec une grande attention quand soudain Ratchet plaça une phrase inattendue. " _Dit... il ne te ferait pas un peu de l'effet KnockOff ? T'étais rouge comme une tomate quand vous êtes arrivés hahaha !"_

Sunbright ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter. " _Quoi ?! Moi ? Ja-jamais de la vie ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il me ferait de l'effet ? C'est un soldat des forces d'élites. Ils sont toujours barré n'importe où ! Et-et-et… et puis même si il me faisait de l'effet ça ne servirait à rien car les soldat sont programmés pour obéir aux ordres et ne ressentir aucune émotion. C'est tous des brutes épaisses et-et-et… voilà quoi !"_

Ratchet ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire suite à la déclaration de sa stagiaire. " _HAHAHA ! Tu devrais mieux te renseigner sur les soldat ! Une grande majorités sont comme ça oui, mais lui, il est différent. Je crois bien que c'est le seul bots 100% soldat, c'est à dire un bot qui n'a connu que l'armée, que je connais qui sait être sensible et ressentir toutes les émotions. Il se donne une allure de grosse brute sans émotions pour se fondre dans la masse et paraître normal. Mais derrière cette épaisse apparence, c'est un être tendre et chaleureux, un être d'une grande gentillesse. Quand il tient à quelqu'un, il est prêt à tout pour la protéger et se sacrifier n'est pas une option mise à l'écart."_

Sunbright ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle est choquée. Elle ne cessait de réfléchir en regardant Knockoff pendant que Ratchet terminait l'opération. _*Alors c'est donc possible ? Quelqu'un qui a toujours été dans l'armée depuis son enfance puisse ressentir de telle émotions ? Tous les cas que j'ai pu observer avec des bots comme lui qui sont soldat à 100%, aucun ne ressentait des émotions comme lui. C'est vraiment fascinant !"_

Une fois les soins finis, Ratchet regarda Sunbright qui sortit de ses pensées dès qu'il parla. " _Mais pour arriver à percer cette épaisse apparence, c'est loin d'être facile. Avec Bumblebee nous sommes les seuls à qui il fait entièrement confiance. Surtout depuis sa lourde opération au spark… on le connait depuis qu'il est jeune. Il a grandit avec Bumblebee et je m'occupais de les surveiller quand Optimus était absent."_ Sunbright fit immédiatement tilt avec le mot Optimus. " _Optimus ? Qu'a t-il à faire dans cette histoire ? Et c'est quoi cette opération au spark ? La plupart de ces opérations se finissent rarement avec un résultat positif !"_ avec ces paroles Ratchet se rendit compte qu'il est allé trop loin. Il se redressa puis partit à son ordinateur de bord pour détacher KnockOff et procéder au nettoyage mais ne dit rien. Sunbright se rendit immédiatement qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. " _Ratchet que c'est-il passé avec ce bot ? Dit moi s'il te plais."_ Le médecin soupira " _oublie ce que je t'ai dit. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'en parler. On va procéder au nettoyage. L'opération est terminée."_

Sunbright regarda alors KnockOff avec à la fois de l'inquiétude mais aussi beaucoup de curiosité et d'intérêt. " _Occupe toi du nettoyage. Je vais faire le rapport."_ La stagiaire l'emmena alors au nettoyage. Elle retira son armure et alluma la douche. Pendant ce temps la, elle observa toutes les marques de soudures sur son corps. Ce sont donc tous les soins qu'il a reçu ? Elle vit que certaine datait de très longtemps. De son enfance. Elles se démarquent par la qualité de celles-ci. Sunbright est choquée. _*Ratchet avait donc raison. Il a toujours vécu dans la violence et le combat…*_ elle le mit dans la cabine et actionna le nettoyage automatique. Une fois terminé, elle lui remit son armure avant de le ramener dans la salle d'opération pour le réveiller.

Ratchet la regarda entrer sans qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit. " _Tu as donc vu toutes ses cicatrices j'imagine… C'est moi qui me suis chargé de toutes. Je peux t'assurer que ça n'a pas toujours été joyeux. Mais tu sais maintenant que ce que je raconte est vrai, difficile à croire mais vrai. Si jamais tu veux essayer quelque chose avec lui, que ce soit amical ou plus, fait attention. Il a un lourd passé derrière lui."_ Sunbright ne dit rien et hocha la tête. Elle regarda Ratchet le réveiller. Knockoff prit peu à peu conscience de son corps et se réveilla enfin. Ses optiques lui affichent que tout était opérationnel. Il s'étira puis regarda Ratchet et Sunbright qui lui sourirent. " _L'opération est finie ?"_ Demanda t-il assez impatient de quitter cet endroit. Ratchet lui sourit puis répondit " _oui tu peux retourner à ta chambre. Sunbright va t'accompagner pour être sûr que tout fonctionne. Je dois finir le rapport."_ Knockoff hocha la tête puis se leva. " _Ahh ça fait du bien de pouvoir marcher à nouveau ! Merci beaucoup Ratchet et à toi aussi Sunbright."_ Les deux médecins sourient puis Knockoff parti avec la fembot.

Les deux bots marchaient dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la chambre du soldat. Ils parlaient de l'opération de ses jambes. Si tout allait bien et si tout était opérationnel avant d'arriver à la porte de la chambre. " _Bon et bien je te remerci Sunbright pour m'avoir accompagner. On se reverra dans le bloc opératoire sûrement ?"_ Dit-il avec ironie. Mais Sunbright le coupa au dernier moment " _euh… justement à propos de ça… je… je voulais savoir si il était possible de… enfin si tu est d'accord bien-sûr, mais qu'on se voit ce… ce soir ? Si tu es disponible car je peux comprendre que c'est bizarre que je te demande ça et tout hahaha"_ demanda-elle avec une grande gêne. Knockoff ne s'attendait pas à ça. C'est la première fois qu'une fembot lui demande de sortir un soir. " _Euh… bien c'est à dire que… je n'ai rien de prévu ce soir donc euh… je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserai, ça me changera d'air on va dire pour une fois. Je connais un bar sympas dans Iakon si tu veux"_ Dit-il un peu désemparé.

Sunbright sentit soudainement un grand soulagement et aussi une grande joie suite à sa réponse. " _Super ! Ca me va ! Donc on se dit dans 30 minutes / une heure ?"_ Knockoff acquiesça puis les deux bots se saluèrent. Avant de partir chacun de leurs côté. Sunbright était vraiment impatiente. Elle était remplie de joie et elle avait qu'une hâte, être à ce soir.

 _ **À suivre…**_


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Knockoff était assit à la terrasse d'un bar en attendant Sunbright. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous ici ce soir. Il est vraiment curieux de savoir pourquoi elle l'a invité… personne ne lui a proposé jusqu'alors et encore moins une fembot ! Il est assez impatient et nerveux.

Sunbright, elle, se préparait tranquillement. Elle est à la fois heureuse que Knockoff ait accepté le rdv mais à la fois très stressée. Une fois fini elle regarda l'heure puis son sourire se décomposa immédiatement. _"Mais c'est pas vrai ?!! Ça fait trois quart d'heure que je me prépare alors que ça fait un quart d'heure qu'il doit m'attendre !! Nan mais qu'elle idiote !"_ Dit-elle avant de partir en vitesse au bar.

 **-= terrasse du bar =-**

Knockoff patientait encore et encore… Il soupira en faisant tourner son verre d'energon. Soudain il entendit une personne précipité lui dire _"Saluuut ! Par Primus je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard ! C'est honteux, j'étais entrain de me préparer et je n'avais pas vu l'heure… je suis vraiment désolé !"_ s'écria la fembot. Knockoff leva les optiques pour voir Sunbright. Mais en la regardant, il en restait sans voix. Elle est d'une élégance sans nom ! La carrosserie brillante, des optiques d'un bleu cobalt profond… il secoua la tête avant de s'exprimer _"c'est… c'est… pas grave."_ C'est vrai que Knockoff paraît miteux comparé à la fembot. Sunbright souria chaleureusement au bégaiement du soldat.

Le bot déglutit puis invita Sunbright à commander. Le serveur arriva quelques instants plus tard pour prendre commande. _"prends ce que tu veux ! Je t'offre le verre."_ Sunbright rigola doucement _"d'accord si tu veux. Je prendrai un energon de haute qualité s'il vous plaît !"_ L'energon de haute qualité étant une boisson forte faisant parfois perdre le contrôle de sois même quand on en consomme trop, Knockoff ne pu s'empêcher d'être surpris. _"Euh.. je vais prendre la même chose s'il vous plait."_ Dit-il avant de se retourner vers sunbright. _"Décidément tu me surprends de plus en plus !"._

Les minutes passèrent et les deux bots parlèrent encore et encore. Du sérieux à la rigolade, ça se passe très bien. Sunbright écoute Knockoff parler. Plus elle l'écoute, plus elle le trouve gentil et plutôt mature pour un soldat. Elle sent qu'il est animé d'un profond honneur et d'une certaine sagesse mais avec un brin de folie et d'humour. Ratchet n'avais pas tord se dit-elle. Soudain, elle se rappela de la conversation avec le médecin. Et surtout des multiples opérations mystérieuses sur ce bot. Le serveur servit les boissons puis Sunbright soupira dans un court silence. Elle le regarda remuer son verre d'un air pensif. Elle n'arrivait pas à regarder autre choses que Knockoff. C'est assez perturbant ! Mais c'est loin d'être désagréable. Soudain elle se rend compte que le soldat la regarde également dans les optiques. Elle sursauta légèrement et se sentit extrêmement gênée. _"Haha qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai une tache sur le visage ?"_ Demanda t-il d'un air curieux et en se frottant le visage. Sunbright rigola avant de le contredire _"non non du tout arrêté de te frotter tu n'a rien hahaha !. C'est juste que… je trouve que tu es très mystérieux pour un soldat…"_ Le bot fut surpris de ces paroles. Mystérieux ? Pour un soldat ? Hein ? Je ne comprends rien... Se dit-il.

 _"Euh… qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la ? Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre. J'suis pas si mystérieux que ça j'ai rien à cacher j'suis juste un soldat !"_ Dit-il d'un sourire gêné en se frottant l'arrière du casque. Sunbright gloussa à la réaction du bot. _"Non je veux dire que… Ratchet m'a raconté un peu de tes différentes… opération que tu as pu subir dont quelques unes très risqués. Ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un de très… mystérieux si peux le dire. Mais il ne m'en a pas dit plus sur ces opérations…"_ le visage de Knockoff changea pour de l'incompréhension. " _Et pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Ça ne te regarde pas. Enfin... je comprends pas pourquoi tu veux savoir ça."_ Dit-il d'un ton beaucoup plus sec. La fembot fut surprise de cette réaction. "Euh… je… je suis aussi médecin, stagiaire mais médecin donc je découvre les limites de ce qu'on peut faire en médecine. Et j'avoue que je n'avais encore jamais entendu parlé d'opération au spark s'achevant par un succès. Et comme je suis curieuse mais que ratchet n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus…"

Plus Knockoff écoutait, plus la déception montait en lui. Il préfère se taire. Il sent que si il commence à parler, il n'arrivera pas à contrôler ses mots. Si il y a bien une chose que Knockoff déteste par dessus tout, qu'on lui pose des questions sur son passé. Ça a le dont de le mettre hors de lui. Sunbright sortit de ses pensées en réfléchissant une deuxième fois à ce qu'elle dit. Elle remarqua immédiatement l'énergie négative émanant du bot. "Knockoff ? Tu… tu vas bien ?"

"LA FERME !!" Cria t-il. Sunbright sursauta par l'excès de colère venant du bot. Elle ne comprenait pas. "Et Ratchet ne t'as pas non plus mise en garde à ce genre de question ?!!" La fembot hocha la tête positivement. "Le passé c'est le passé. On oublie toute cette merde et on pense à demain. C'est tout. Tu n'as pas à savoir ma vie, le détails de ces opérations ni même les événements marquants de ma vie. Ça ne te regarde pas ! C'est clair ?!" Sunbright commença à trembler par l'imposante colère de Knockoff. Elle n'ose plus le regarder en face. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête positivement.

Le bot, lui, soupira pour se calmer, mais dans cet élan il sentit une douleur à son spark qui venait par vagues de plus en plus douloureuses. Il ne put s'empêcher de grogner à la douleur. Il rapprocha ses mains de son châssis en espérant limiter la douleur. *Ça vient d'où ce truc encore ?* Pensa t-il. C'est supportable mais assez douloureux pour affaiblir. Il ferma les yeux en grognant à nouveau. Sa colère retomba pour laisser place à un dégoût, sa douleur se dissipa également. Sunbright remarqua immédiatement que le soldat ne va pas bien. "Pourquoi toujours s'intéresser à mon passé et étudier mes origines ? Je ne suis qu'un bot détraqué, un soldat sans intérêt. Tout le reste ne sont que des détails futiles. Sans aucune importance et qui ne regarde personne. Je ne suis pas genre de bot à parler de son passé à n'importe qui. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui s'ouvre aux autres en un claquement de doigts. Et puis tout ça ne te regarde en rien. C'est ma vie, mon passé et mon corps. Ce n'est pas à toi. C'est bien une des seules choses qui m'appartiennent et je ne suis pas prêt de les lâcher." Dit-il d'un ton grave marquant une grande déception et un certain dégoût. Il ne la regarde même pas. Son regard est tourné vers la rue.

La fembot sentit la déception de Knockoff, ce qui lui brisa le spark. Elle ne se rendit pas compte de son geste mais elle posa sa main sur les avants bras du soldat qui sont appuyés sur la table. Rien que le simple toucher délicat de sunbright, aussi doux soit-il sur son armure, lui lança un grand frisson dans tout le corps et provoqua un choc. Il ne supporte pas qu'on le touche, quelque soit là douceur ou l'intention du geste, rien que le fait que quelqu'un le touche lui provoque de grands frissons qu'il ne supporte pas. Il en a horreur. Knockoff fit alors un grand geste du bras pour le dégager de Sunbright avant de la regarder droit dans les optiques avec grande colère "NE ME TOUCHE PAS !!" Cria t-il. Celui-ci se leva immédiatement. Il paya les bossons puis quitta la terrasse pour rentrer à son logement.

L'excès de colère fit peur à Sunbright. Son regard, sa voix, son geste… c'était à la fois d'une grande violence pour elle mais aussi effrayant. C'est une tout autre personne, ce n'est plus le bot qu'elle avait vu jusqu'alors. "Non Knockoff attends ! Je t'en prie !!" Dit-elle avant de le dépasser et de se mettre en face de lui, bras tendu en signe de barrage. "Maintenant tu attends Knockoff !!" dit-elle d'un ton ferme. Elle déterminé à lui parler. Le soldat marchait les poings fermés. Il s'arrêta devant elle toujours avec cette énergie aussi imposante. "Quoi qu'est ce que t'as encore ?!" Cria t-il en la regardant droit dans les optiques sans lâcher une seule fois le regard.

Sunbright à vraiment peur au fond d'elle mais essaye de ne rien faire paraître. "Je ne veux pas que ça parte comme ça et que ce rendez-vous se finisse ainsi. Je sais que ton passé t'appartient, que c'est ta vie, ton corps. Je le sais et je le comprends. Je ne saurais pas t'expliquer pourquoi est ce que je m'y intéresse autant alors que ça ne me regarde en rien et c'est complètement idiot de ma part. Je pense juste que tu es quelqu'un de formidable fondamentalement qui n'a pas dû avoir un passé des plus joyeux. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu me fascine. Pour avoir connu plusieurs soldats, quelque soit le grade, tu es bien le seul à être doté d'une maturité exemplaire, d'un honneur et d'une sagesse à tout épreuves. Tu as un côté altruiste qu'aucun soldat n'a. C'est pour ça que je veux savoir pourquoi tu es aussi différent des autres, et donc ton passé."

Knockoff soupira puis sa colère s'éteignit mais le dégoût restait. "Alors dans ce cas là explique moi pourquoi tu as voulu avoir un rendez-vous avec moi ? Pourquoi tu as fait passer ça comme un rencard pour faire plus ample connaissances ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'a pas demandé directement ?! Hein ? Tu me l'explique ?! Ah oui et aussi, tout cela est en rien en lien avec ton travail. Alors tu n'as pas à savoir tout ça. On se connait depuis quelques heures et tu veux déjà tout savoir sur moi mais pour qui te prends tu ?! Mon histoire ne regarde que moi et personne d'autre. J'ai pas raison ?!" Dit-il avec insistance toujours en la regardant droit dans les optiques.

Pendant leurs dispute, un passant dans la rue s'aperçut du conflit. Le bot semble violent et prêt à frapper la fembot. Il ne pu s'empêcher de venir s'intéresser avant que tout cela ne dégénère. "Hey ! Monsieur je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?! Vous arrêtez d'agresser cette fembot ?! Elle ne vous a rien fait !!" S'exclama le bot voulant bien faire. Erreur… L'inconnu eu à peine le temps de se rendre compte que Knockoff lui envoya violemment son poing directement dans le visage. Le soldat rattrapa l'inconnu par le col du châssis avant qu'il ne tombe. "Ca te va comme réponse ça ?!!" Cria t-il au visage du bot. "Maintenant trace ton chemin avant que je t'en colle un autre !!" Continue t-il. Ni une ni deux, l'inconnu s'exécuta et couru loin de ce soldat.

Sunbright, elle,était sous le choc. Elle n'a eu le temps de rien faire. Jamais elle n'a vu autant de violence physique que verbale. Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre ni quoi dire… elle est perdue. La fembot cherche mais Knockoff à tout dit. Il vit l'expression silencieuse de Sunbright puis soupira en se redressant. "J'en étais sur. T'as rien à dire." Conclue t-il avant de partir à nouveau à la base. Sunbright avait bien trop peur pour oser répondre. L'idée de se recevoir un coup la terrorisait.

Quelques mètres plus loin Knockoff sentit à nouveau une douleur venant de son châssis. Cette fois d'une douleur sans égale à la précédente. Ça fait un mal fou ! Il s'arrêta pour s'appuyer contre un mur avant d'être violemment pris par une quinte de toux. Il Toussa violemment mais son CPU ne détectait aucune anomalie. Comment ça se fait ?!

Une fois cette anomalie calmée, il cracha de l'energon interne. Un très mauvais signe. Il regarda Sunbright qui était restée figée à le regarder. toujours sous le choc des événements passés. Elle est complètement démunie. Elle réfléchit tellement aux au point de faire chauffer son CPU. Knockoff la regardait droit dans les optiques avec oubliant les traces d'énergon restant sur sa bouche avant de partir à la base. Des passant, témoins de la crise, s'arretèrent au près du bot pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

"Monsieur il faut qu'on vous emmènent aux urgence immédiatement !"

"Monsieur vous allez bien ?"

"Ça va aller pour rentrer chez vous ? Que s'est-il passé ?"

Toutes les voix résonnaient dans son casque ce qui l'énerve encore plus. "MAIS FICHEZ MOI LA PAIX !!!" Hurla t-il au pointde saturer son vocaliseur. Cette voix apeura les passant. Knockoff partit à la base au plus vite, le mystère de sa violente toux soudaine planant toujours.

Sunbright elle, restait statique. Ses paroles, ses gestes et tous les évènements résonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Une grande peine l'envahit. Non pas par le fait de ne pas avoir eu les réponses à ses question, mais d'avoir complètement gâché le rendez-vous. Elle qui pensait que tout allait bien entre eux, ce n'était qu'une illusion au final.

"J'ai tout détruit… une fois de plus."

À suivre…


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Bonjour à tous ! Je m'excuse pour mon absence, mais voici un nouveau chapitre de Origines. Au menu, suspense et phénomènes étranges. Bonne lecture !

 **POV knockoff**

La nuit passe, je suis enfin arrivé à mes quartiers. Je m'allonge sur mon lit pour pouvoir enfin m'endormir, me poser, oublier l'espace de quelques heures les évènements passés. Hélas, je ne trouve pas sommeil. Mon CPU ne cesse de me remémorer la soirée. Des questions s'éveillent en moi. Pourquoi toujours vouloir savoir mon passé ? Pourquoi faire tout ça ? Pourquoi s'intéresser à moi ? Je ne suis qu'un soldat détraqué, rafistollé, anestésié. Je n'intéresse personne.

Les heures passent et le sommeil est toujours absent. J'ai beau faire quoi que ce soit, je ne dors pas. Je ne cesse de me remémorer mes paroles, mes actes et tous les événements. Je regrette tout ce que j'ai fait. Je décide alors de me lever pour aller prendre l'air. À cette heure là, tout le monde dort paisiblement dans la ville. L'air frai me fait du bien, mais ne vide pas mon esprit. Et puis, quand j'y repense. Cette toux soudaine que j'ai eu, je n'ai eu aucune indication de système défectueux. D'où cela peut-il provenir ? Je ne comprends pas… Je dois voir ca demain avec Ratchet, il saurait m'éclairer.

La balade ne fonctionnant pas, je décide de changer de tactique. Faire de l'exercice jusqu'à épuisement. Il n'y a que ca qui peut marcher ! Je me rends donc dans la salle de la base et commence immédiatement mes exercices. De la course, de la musculation, des parcours, de la boxe… tout types d'exercices qui peuvent m'épuiser. Plus je pense à mes actes précédents, plus ma frappe est violente. Je frappe sans réfléchir. Je sens de la colère mélangé à du regret. Les coups s'enchaînent de plus à plus vite, de plus en plus forts. J'ai la sensation que ça me libère de mes tourments. Ça me défoule. Je donne un dernier coup avec toute ma puissance concentrée dans ce poing. D'un cri de guerre et d'une frappe des plus violentes, le sac vola à travers la salle avant de s'écraser contre le mur en face de moi.

Exténué, je met du temps pour revenir à moi. Je suis toujours dans cette frénésie du combat. Je veux frapper ! Encore !! Mais mon corps est épuisé. Mes optiques se ferment toute seules après 2h d'entraînement acharné. Je suis pris soudain d'un fort tournis. Ma vue devient trouble comme si j'avais trop bu. Je décide alors de m'asseoir péniblement au sol, manquant de peu de tomber. Ma respiration ralentit anormalement. Je décide de ne plus lutter au sommeil que réclame mon corps. Mes optiques se ferment, mon corps tombe en arrière et frappe le sol d'un bruit sourd. Je plonge dans le sommeil, mais je ne rêve pas, je cauchemarde.

Je me trouve dans la forêt de Simfür en mission de reconnaissance. J'ai mon équipement de combat. Il fait très sombre. Je ne sais même pas ce que je cherche. Je détiens une arme à feu dans mes mains. Un fusil d'assault. Je marche, encore et encore… quand soudain, j'entends un grognement grave et sourd avec une présence non loin de moi. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?! Stressé, je décide alors de me cacher derrière un gros arbre. J'entends des bruits de pas derrière ce tronc allant dans le sens inverse de ma position. Je m'apprête à poursuivre cette… chose ? Quand soudain, d'autres bruits de pas, beaucoup plus rapides apparaissent dans mes audios. On dirait un bot paniqué qui court sans réfléchir à sa direction, cherchant à fuir quelque chose. J'essaye de me concentrer et de regarder discrètement derrière l'arbre pour voir ce qu'il se passait, mon spark s'affole. Je stresse.

Ses pulsations vont de plus en plus vites et sont de plus en plus puissantes. Quand soudain, un hurlement retentit dans la forêt. J'ai l'impression que c'est le bot paniqué. Sont hurlement fut immédiatement suivi d'un rugissement et d'un bruit sourd. Comme si le bot était au sol. J'entends ensuite des bruits des plus apeurant. Le bot hurlant de douleurs toujours et encore avec cette fois ci, d'autres bruits. Comme si une bête dévorait quelqu'un. J'entends l'energon couler, le vocaliseur du bot se noyer dans son propre energon. La bête le dévore jusqu'à sa mort. Je suis terrorisé rien qu'au sons dans mes audios. Mais je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire ! Knockoff tu es un soldat des forces d'élites !! **RESSAISIT TOI !!** Mon spark pulse de plus en plus vite. L'adrénaline monte en moi, puis, d'un élan de courage je me retourne face au monstre en pointant mon arme vers lui.

Je perdit pas de temps pour presser la gâchette. Les balles fusent droit vers le monstre et le percutent violemment. Il est blessé mais pris la fuite immédiatement. Étant encore sous le choc de l'adrénaline, je met du temps à lâcher mon arme. Quand mon processeur calcula que cette bête était enfin partit je baisse enfin mon arme pour courir vers la victime agonisant au sol. C'est atroce… ses organes vitaux sortent de son ventre complètement ouvert… j'ai réagit trop tard… _« Monsieur ! Restez avec moi ! Tenez bon vous êtes en sécurité !! Je vais appeler des secours restez avec moi ! Ne me lâchez pas ! »_ mais le bot essaye de me dire quelque chose. Je suis tellement affolé que je ne fais plus attention à ce qui m'entours. Le bot essaye de me faire signe _«paaarrrtez……. laisssszeez moi… fuyyyeezzzzez»_ son vocaliseur commence à se noyer mais j'arrive brièvement à comprendre.

 _« Non je reste avec vous ! Je ne peux pas partir. Ce sont mes ordres. »_ quand soudain je le vois regarder derrière moi avec des yeux montrant une terreur glaçante. Je compris immédiatement que cette bête était revenu derrière moi. Je pris immédiatement mon katana pour essayer de le trancher, mais il est trop tard… le monstre transperce mon blindage dorsal et saisit mon spark pour me l'arracher. Je hurle à m'en détruire le vocaliseur. C'est la pire douleur que je n'ai jamais ressenti. Je tombe au sol avant de me retourner sans plus aucune force vers mon agresseur. Je vois de plus en plus flou, mais je discerne sa tête. Une grande cicatrice sur le visage, une crête rouge sur le front et des teintes orange et rouges. Mais des optiques rouges sang. C'est… moi même, un clone de moi même…

 _« Tu es perdu à jamais… »_

Ces paroles furent comme un électrochoc. Je me réveille d'un hurlement de terreur. Je suis terrifié et toujours dans l'emprise de ce cauchemars, en panique. Il fait nuit. Je souffle pour reprendre mes esprits et me calmer. Je ferme mes optiques en sentant à nouveau le calme s'installer. Je sens une légère bise dans mon dos. Attends… quoi ?! Je me retourne d'un sursaut pour regarder derrière moi, mais rien ne s'y trouve. Je… je suis dehors ? Comment ça se fait ?! Avant ce cauchemars j'étais pourtant dans la salle d'entrainement je… je… je ne comprends pas ! Je regarde autours de moi en me levant rapidement. mon spark s'emballant de nouveau par la panique. Je reconnais cet endroit… c'est la forêt de Simfür. Je me met alors à regarder au sol puis je vois des traces d'energon encore fraîches. Je me met alors à trembler. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Je prends soudainement conscience que ce cauchemar n'étais pas un rêve, mais bien la réalité. Je tape mon châssis et l'ouvre pour voir si mon spark est toujours la. Ouf… je ne ne suis pas mort…

Je décide donc de remonter ces traces d'energon. Je reste sur mes gardes, à l'écoute de chaque bruits de la forêt. Plus je marche, plus je sens quelque chose en moi de changé. Une sorte de nouvelle force ou partie de moi que je qualifierais de… démoniaque. Cela m'inquiète énormément. Je l'ai toujours senti dans mon. Spark mais la Elle est bien plus présente qu'avant.

Les traces d'energon deviennent de plus en plus grandes jusqu'à arriver à une grande flaque d'energon je lève légèrement mon regard pour voir une main avec son avant bras jaune au sol. Je suis choqué. On aurait presque dit la main du bot dans mon rêve. Je lève encore mon regard pour ensuite y voir les jambes, puis la tête, puis mon regard tomba sur son buste. Horreur. Tout son buste est couvert de griffures. Sa peinture jaune est complètement rayée et son ventre… par primus… son ventre est complètement ouvert. Ses composants mécaniques vitaux ont été gravement endommagés. Certains sortent même de son ventre ! Je réalise que c'était bien le bot dans mon rêve. Et d'ailleurs, que ce rêve… n'était pas un rêve mais bien la réalité. Maintenant j'en ai la certitude. C'est ce bot que j'ai vu être dévoré par le monstre… je suis tétanisé. Je ne peux plus bouger. Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Soudain, j'entends une sorte de grésillement. Comme un vocaliseur complètement cassé. Je monte alors doucement mon regard puis je vois le visage du bot agonisant à mes pieds me regardant avec des optiques grands ouverts et les pupilles rétractées. Je pouvais y lire la terreur, la panique et la tristesse dans son regard l'energon coule encore de son ventre mais aussi de sa bouche. Cette scène me glaça l'energon. En voyant ça je recule mais mes pieds s'emmêlent et je tombe au sol. Je ne sais pas quoi faire !! Mon spark est affolé, mes membres tétanisés, mon cpu emmêlé. _« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… »_ répétais-je sans cesse. Je fais une crise de panique…

Je vois ensuite le bot essayer de communiquer avec moi. Il ne peut plus parler. Son vocaliseur est hors-service. Je ne comprends pas ce qui veux me dire. Je n'entends que des grésillements. Je décide alors de me calmer, de m'apaiser. Je ferme mes optiques pour me centrer sur moi même avant de m'approcher du bot pour mieux comprendre. Je le redresse alors pour éviter l'étouffement. Le bot compris tout de suite que je ne comprenais rien et que je n'étais plus là pour lui faire de mal. Il me montra alors d'une main faible un endroit à côté de lui. Mon regard suivit son doigt puis je vis un fusil d'assaut au sol. C'est exactement le même que je portais dans mon rêve. Lunette de visée optique x2, poignée télescopique et visée laser. Tout à fait identique.

Le bot veux que j'abrège ses souffrances. Je me retourne vers lui. "Je… je ne peux pas faire ca… je suis un soldat je n _e peux pas tuer le peuple que je protège…"_ dis-je d'un ton paniqué. Le bot ne me lâchait pas du regard. La terreur et l'agonie furent remplacés par du supplice dans son regard. Je vis ensuite qu'il essayait de parler difficilement. _"Jjjjzkzieee… vouuzszuuuus en supplzzaziiiee…"_ dit-il de son vocaliseur complètement noyé dans son propre energon. Je le regarde à nouveau dans les optiques, des larmes coulent des siens. Il ne veut qu'une chose, arrêter cette souffrance atroce. Je n'ai pas le choix. Les dernières volontés d'un bot, quelqu'il soit, se doivent d'être respectées. Si elles ne le sont pas, notre honneur est bafoué, nous ne sommes plus dignes de qui nous sommes.

Je ferme alors les optiques avant de le regarder à nouveau pour le reposer à terre et aller chercher le fusil. Je le recharge aisément puis me rapproche à nouveau du bot souffrant. Je m'accroupis au près de lui puis met ma main sur ses optiques et ferme les miens pour prononcer le serment de deuil des forces d'élites. _"Que primus te garde. Que tout l'honneur dont tu as fait preuve soit récompensé et que tout ceux que tu as perdu te reviennent. Rejoint le allspark dignement et sois en paix."_ J'ouvre à nouveau les optiques pour regarder à nouveau le bot. Celui-ci regarde le ciel, la cime des arbres. Son visage est soulagé et son regard apaisé. Je décide alors de poser le fusil pour sortir mon sabre et positionner la pointe au dessus de son châssis, au niveau de son spark. C'est une question de dignité. Mon regard est sombre, je n'ose pas regarder ce que je suis entrain de faire. Je regarde ensuite le bot qui ferma ses optiques, attendant sa mort avec impatience. Il est prêt. Je ferme mes optiques puis plante mon sabre dans son spark. Je sentit le souffle du bot se couper. Je pivote alors mon sabre d'un quart de tours, ce qui mit immédiatement un terme à sa vie.

J'ouvre les optiques, le bot est définitivement mort. Je passe ma main sur ses optiques pour les fermer. Après cette action, tout mon corps se met à trembler. Je réalise ce que je viens de faire. J'ai tué un autobot. Une cybertronien de ma faction, un cybertronien innocent. Je suis habitué à tuer des bots, à obéir au ordre et de voir mes victimes souffrir. Mais le faite d'avoir tué un être appartenant à la faction que je protège, mon corps et mon esprit refuse de l'admettre. Mais une autre sensation étrange surgit en moi. Comme si une autre partie de moi était satisfaite. Était diaboliquement euphorique d'avoir tué un innocent, d'avoir fait souffrir a l'agonie quelqu'un. Ma conscience reprit immédiatement le dessus et enfouit ce sombre sentiment au plus profond de moi même. J'ai certes tué ce bot, mais j'ai respecté sa volonté, je l'ai fait dans les règles. Demain sera un autre jour, je dois aller dormir.

 **-= Le lendemain =-**

La nuit fut courte, comme d'habitude. Je me lève à l'aube pour aller à la base. Je n'ai qu'une chose en tête, aller voir Ratchet. J'ai pas arrêté de réfléchir sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Ni une, ni deux, je m'en vais immédiatement à la base pour voir Ratchet.

 **-= Infirmerie autobot =-**

Une fois rendu au locaux médicinales, j'entre dans l'infirmerie. _« Ratchet ? C'est moi Knockoff ! J'aurais besoin de te parler d'un truc vraiment étrange qui s'est passé cette nuit ! »_ dis-je à haute voix. Aucune réponse. Bizarre, lui qui est toujours réveillé à l'aube. Bon… je vais regarder dans toutes les pièces, si ça se trouve il ne m'a pas entendu. Je décide d'aller voir dans toutes les pièces. Je commence par là chambre de staze, personne. Salle d'attente, personne. Bloc opératoire, ah ! Enfin quelqu'un que je discerne au loin. Je m'approche alors de Ratchet. Il n'y a que lui qui peut être là de toute façon. Sa stagiaire est partie à ses quartiers de toute façon. Il fait sombre dans cette pièce… plus je m'approche et plus je trouve que Ratchet est dans une posture vraiment étrange. Il est affalé sur la table comme si il était tombé dans un sommeil brusquement. Je suis alors enfin à niveau de Ratchet. Je le secoue un peu puis décide de le redresser pour le réveiller. Mais… attends… ce n'est pas du tout Ratchet qui est là… j'observe un peu plus puis…

 _« Sunbright ?? »_

 ** _À suivre…_**

 **L'OC Sunbright m'appartient**

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre en review ! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 **POV Knockoff**

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? Je commence à croire que ce que je suis entrain de vivre est encore un rêve étrange Comme si j'étais toujours endormie. Je la secoue doucement pour la réveiller. Elle se réveilla immédiatement mais elle n'est pas dans son état normal. Elle sent l'energon de haute qualité. _« Heyyyyyy knofoff ! Ça faisait longteeeemmps ! Et franchement je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise…. j'crois j'suis complètement bourrée... »_ dit-elle d'une voix nasillarde en se balançant de gauche à droite. Elle est complètement saoule... Un de ses optiques est plus fermé que l'autre, elle ne tient pas en place et est incapable de tenir en équilibre. Pire que moi quand même !

 _« Chhhhht doucement Sunbright ou tu vas réveiller toute la base. Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris ?! Tu es complètement saoule ! »_ dis-je à voix basse. _« Bon, tu ne peux pas rester ici, tu risque de te blesser ou je ne sais quoi encore. Je vais te raccompagner chez toi. Il faut que tu m'indique le chemin par contre. »_ completais-je. Malgré son désaccord, elle reconnue qu'elle ne pouvais pas rester la. Je décide alors de l'épauler pour l'aider à marcher. Dans son état, elle en est incapable. Vivement l'arrivé par primus… je l'emmène alors à ses quartiers. Le soleil n'est pas encore levé et les rues de Iacon sont désertes. Elle me parle de plein de trucs, moi je n'écoute pas grand choses. Je suis concentré sur ma route. Je sent que son corps se relâche de plus en plus. Elle bégaye également et a de plus en plus de mal à parler. Son corps s'alourdit jusqu'à ce que se jambes ne répondent plus. _« Sunbright ? Sunbright ? Réveille toi, j'ai besoin que tu m'indique le chemin ! C'est pas le moment de t'endormir ! »_ juste après mes paroles, elle se mit à ronfler. Elle m'épuise… je n'ai qu'une seule envie, la laisser dans la rue. Je ne peux plus la ramener chez elle et en plus de ça, cela ne se fait pas de laisser quelqu'un en difficulté. Ça veut dire que la seule solution c'est chez moi. Par primus ça va être éprouvant !

Je la porte alors dans mes bras et je l'emmène chez moi. Elle va m'embêter jusqu'au bout !

J'arrive enfin à mes quartiers. J'ouvre la porte puis entre pour la monter à l'étage, dans ma chambre. Je décide de la poser et de l'installer sur mon lit. Hors de question que je dorme avec elle. Je sors de la chambre puis ferme la porte. Je passerai le reste de la nuit dans mon canapé.

 **-= quelques heures plus tard =-**

Je suis toujours sur le canapé, toujours éveillé. Je lis un livre tranquillement, avec une tasse d'energon. Il s'agit d'un livre parlant d'un guerrier admirable. Une maîtrise du sabre exemplaire. Celui-ci est habité du véritable esprit du guerrier. Honneur et obéissance. Tout le contraire de moi en fait. Il me fascine. Même si je sais que cette histoire est complètement fictive, j'admire ce personnage. Je suis plongé dans ma lecture avec un silence parfait. Le genre de silence que l'on apprécie avoir le matin. C'est le moment que je préfère dans la journée.

À la fin de mon chapitre, je décide de préparer le petit déjeuner. Pendant ma préparation, j'entends du bruit dans la maison, en provenance de ma chambre. Ça y est, Sunbright est réveillée.

 **POV Sunbright**

Je me réveille difficilement. Par primus qu'est ce que j'ai mal à la tête… je grogne de douleur au réveil difficile. Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu hier… malgré mes optiques fermés, je constate rapidement que je ne suis plus au même endroit. L'odeur n'est pas la même que celle du labo, et puis en plus de ça je suis sur un… lit ? J'ouvre les optiques brusquement et me redresse en sursaut. La lumière s'allume automatiquement, y a pas ça au labo ! Mais c'est quoi cet endroit ?! Où suis-je ? Je commence à paniquer. Je ne me rappel de rien du tout… je suis en pleine panique. La pièce ressemble à une chambre. Je remarque un placard dans la pièce… peut être que je pourrais savoir où est ce que je suis qui sait…

Je me déplace difficilement jusqu'au fameux placard puis l'ouvrit. Ce que je vis me déconcerta fortement. En bas, deux katanas avec des armes de poing, un fusil d'assaut et un fusil de précision… une véritable artillerie ! Je ne compte pas le nombre de munitions présentes… Je suis chez un psychopathe armé jusqu'au dent ou quoi ? Je monte mon regard et constate une armure complètement noire et usée. On y voit beaucoup de rayures, des impacts de balles, et même des fissures. On dirait que ça a fait la grande guerre… je décide de refermer le placard pour voir ce qu'il y a derrière la porte de cette chambre. Je ne suis toujours pas rassuré. Je sors de la chambre, et la se trouve un couloir avec d'autres pièces sur la gauche, et sur la droite la vue sur l'étage en-dessous, le salon et la cuisine. Je ne vois personne… j'entends des bruits de poêle, couverts et assiettes. Ça veut dire que le psychopathe est dedans ! Je suis morte de peur.

Je n'ose même pas retourner dans la chambre. Soudain, l'individu sort de la cuisine pour aller dans le salon stressée, je n'ai même pas pris le temps de voir qui c'était que je suis rentré à nouveau dans la chambre. Curieuse comme je suis, je regarde quand même avec la porte entre ouverte. C'est bien un bot et, par primus il n'a même pas d'armure sur lui ! juste un cache-spark… attends, Orange… rouge… avec une crête rouge sur le front… mais attends mais… je connais ce bot ! C'est Knockoff ! A ce moment là je réalise à quel point je suis conne. Je souffle de soulagement. Mais attends… comment ça se fait que je sois chez lui ?! Oh par primus ne me dit pas qu'on a…

 _« Tu sais tu peux descendre, dépêche toi sinon ça va refroidir. »_ dit-il d'une voix normale. Comment se fait-il qu'il sache que je suis la à le regarder alors qu'il est entrain de lire dos à moi en buvant de l'energon chaud ? Du coup, je descends l'escalier au bout du couloir, toujours un peu méfiante, je me rappelle encore de la violente dispute avec lui. Une fois arrivé en bas, je ne pu m'empêcher de parler mais avec beaucoup de gêne. _« Sa… salut, tu vas bien ? »_ il ne réponds pas, il lit son livre. Le malaise. Je m'approche et m'assois sur un fauteuil en face de lui, voyant que le petit déjeuner a été préparé pour deux, je décide de me servir. J'avoue que c'est assez royal d'avoir le petit déjeuner prêt quand on descend ! _« Merci pour le petit déjeuner, c'est très gentil »_ dis-je en attendant une réaction de sa part. Sa seul action fut de me regarder. Pas un mot, rien du tout. Je suis vraiment gênée la… bon bah on va essayer de faire de la discussion.

 _« Elle est vraiment bien ta maison ! J'aime beaucoup la déco »_ évidemment, sans surprises il ne dit toujours rien. Bon, on va tenter autre chose… _« c'est quoi comme livre ? »_ dis-je en m'approchant pour regarder le livre de plus près mais il l'éloigna de moi et me regarda dans les optiques avec un regard sévère _« j'aime le silence le matin. Donc s'il te plais, pas un mot avant la fin de mon energon chaud et avant que je me sois lavé. Ok ? »_ je le regarde avec un air choqué. Nan mais j'ai jamais vu ça ! Nan mais pour qui il se prends ?! En même temps aussi je suis chez lui aussi… et il m'a laisser dormir ici malgré la dispute. Il compléta ses paroles par une dernière phrase. _« Si tu veux il y a d'autres livres dans la bibliothèque au fond du salon. »_ et ne dit plus rien.

Une heure passa puis il termina enfin son petit déjeuner. Il débarrassa les assiettes, tasses, etc… pour les poser dans la cuisine avant d'aller dans la salle de bain à l'étage. Une demi-heure passa puis il sortit et descendit. _« Si tu veux te laver, la salle de bain est libre. C'est à l'étage, première porte à droite. »_ me dit-il d'un ton plus aimable mais restant assez sec. Je suis assez surprise. _« Euh… oui d'accord merci mais j'aimerai avant que tu m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir s'il te plais ? Je ne sais même pas comment je suis… arrivé chez toi ? »_ Knockoff me regarda étrangement quelques instant l'air qu'il ne comprenait pas, avant de capter ce que je viens de dire. _« D'accord pas de problème, par contre ça va être assez long donc assieds toi. »_ dit-il avant de se placer dans le canapé en me faisant signe de m'installer dans le fauteuil en face _« ah oui et désolé pour la tenue à ton réveil mais mon armure était au lavage c'est pour ça… bon, par où commencer… hier soir je n'arrivait pas à dormir comme pour beaucoup de nuits d'ailleurs, donc je vais faire un tours dehors puis après faire du sport sauf que là je m'endors de manière brutale et… »_

Il s'arrêta de parler avec un visage fermé. _« Knockoff ? Et quoi ?... »_ demandais-je.

 _« Rien, oublie. C'est ton histoire qui est importante dans ce contexte. Donc voilà, je me réveille puis je vais dans le labo pour parler à Ratchet car quelque chose m'inquiétait on va dire. Sauf que dans le labo je n'ai pas trouvé Ratchet mais plutôt toi, complètement saoule. Tu n'arrivait même plus à marcher. Je t'ai aidé à rentrer chez toi et à te tenir éveillée sauf que tu t'es quand même endormis. En plus comme je ne sais pas où tu habite, j'étais un peu dans l'embarras. En plus si tu restait dans le labo tu allais faites des bêtises et réveiller Ratchet qui lui aurait été plus sévère. Donc ne sachant pas où aller, je t'ai ramené chez moi et tu as dormis dans ma chambre. Moi je suis resté sur le canapé à lire mon livre en attendant ton réveil et puis tu t'es réveillée »_

J'écoute attentivement son histoire puis je me sent hautement géné. _« Oh par primus je suis vraiment désolé Knockoff ! J'ai… j'ai pas pour habitude de faire ça… »_ Knockoff me coupa la parole en souriant _« y a pas de soucis, t'inquiète pas. Et puis, il n'y avait pas de meilleur solutions donc... »_

Puis ensuite, une idée me traversa l'esprit. _« Dit moi Knockoff… juste pour savoir… on… on a pas fait… quoi que ce soit de osé hier soir, chez toi quand tu m'as couché… »_ le bot me regarda avec des optiques rondes. _« Pardon ? »_ demanda t-il d'un air choqué. _« Non sûrement pas ! C'est inimaginable pour moi ! T'es folle ! »_ dit-il d'un air outré. Je ne pus m'empêcher de souffler de soulagement _« ahhhhh dieu merci ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette question gênante, mais c'est que me ça trottait dans la tête… »_

Knockoff, encore tout déboussolé, répondit _« y'a pas de problème, mais, évite à l'avenir merci »_ d'un air plus humoristique.

Je décide donc de me lever et de me mettre à côté de lui. Il y avait un passage dans son histoire qu'il ne m'a pas raconté. Je vois qu'il est très méfiant et n'aime pas trop la proximité de par ma présence à côté de lui. _« Eh mais t'inquiète pas détends toi je ne vais pas faire de mal haha ! Je voulais juste te demander ce qu'il s'était passé après que tu te sois endormis dans la salle de sport ? Tu ne m'as pas raconté »_ demandais-je curieusement. Knockoff hésita à me répondre.

 _« Je… je… *soupire* je ne sais pas… j'ai… j'ai dormis c'est tout ! Ça ne te regarde pas. »_

Dit-il d'un air agacé. C'est louche… je suis sur qu'il ment. Il s'est passé autre chose. _« Tu es sur ? J'ai l'impression que tu me mens là. »_ dis-je en insistant. Knockoff me regarda étrangement. _« Mais…. en quoi ça t'intéresse ce que je fais la nuit ? »_ me demanda-t-il. J'avoue que sur ce coup je ne sais pas quoi répondre… il a raison après tout. Pourquoi je me mêle encore de ses histoires ? On a déjà fait suffisamment de dégâts comme ça. Mais je le remarque géné… voir même mal à l'aise. Quelque chose le tourmente. Ça se voit. _« Qu'est ce qui te tracasse comme ça ? Ne me dit pas que tu vas bien car je le vois très bien que tu es nerveux. Ta jambe droite tremble, tu te tiens le menton et tu tapote avec ton pouce sur le livre. C'est de la nervosité ça. »_

Il se contenta de soupirer. « Oui c'est vrai je suis nerveux, fatigué, irritable, inquiet, stressé et tout ce que tu veux, j'ai toujours été comme ça ! » je rétorque immédiatement. _« Non ce n'est pas vrai. Regarde, au bloc opératoire la dernière fois quand je t'ai ramené du bureau d'optimus, c'était de tout sauf ça ! Alors dit moi, il faut que tu parle sinon tu va imploser. C'est quoi ? Tu t'inquiète par rapport à tes crises ? »_ le soldat me coupa immédiatement la parole. « Comment est-tu au courant de ça ? Il n'y a que Ratchet, Bumblebee et optimus qui sont au courant. »

 _« Je le sais car Ratchet m'avais prévenu pendant que tu étais en staze forcée. Il avait peur que tu en face une nouvelle et que je finisse comme first aid. »_ Knockoff se frotta les optiques _« sérieusement ?... bon… oui je l'avoue c'est par rapport à ça. »_ me dit-il d'un air gêné. _« Est-ce que tu t'es demandé d'où est-ce que cela pouvais venir ? »_ demandais-je mais il ne sait pas. Je sent qu'il a peur de lui même désormais. _« J'ai juste l'impression que ça peut m'arriver à nouveau, n'importe quand, n'importe où… c'est effrayant crois moi... déjà le bot que j'ai écrasé sur le ring, ensuite l'infirmier que j'ai attaqué, et la un autobot innocent... »_

Ses paroles sonnaient étrangement dans mes audios. _« Comment ça un autobot innocent ? Tu en as fait une nouvelle ? »_ Knockoff me regarda honteux. Avant de baisser le regard assombrit. Je sens en lui une grande peine. _« Ne t'inquiète pas on va vite trouver une solution à ce problème avec Ratchet. As-tu emmené le bot à l'infirmerie ? C'est pour ça que tu es pass... »_ il me coupa immédiatement _« il est mort. »_ me dit-il sèchement.

Mon vocaliseur se coupa par le choc. Je ne sais plus quoi dire. C'est beaucoup plus grave que ce dont je pensais. J'allais parler quand il me coupa brusquement. _« Je l'ai dévoré. Si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. »_ mon spark se remplis d'effroi. Par pur instinct je recule légèrement pour m'écarter de lui sans même m'en rendre compte. Je regarde knockoff avec un regard apeuré. Comment est-ce possible d'abattre quelqu'un de manière aussi sauvage ? Et plus sans même en être conscient ?! Je ne comprends plus rien. Mes optiques sont fixé sur Knockoff qui se mit à trembler de plus en plus, je me recule encore sans même m'en apercevoir. C'est purement instinctif. Quand soudain, pendant que mon regard était fixé sur lui, sur son visage, une larme d'energon roula le long de sa joue. Puis deux, puis trois, en suivit une coulé sans fin.

C'est comme un électrochoc pour moi. Alors Rachet avait vraiment raison ? Il arrive à ressentir des émotions même si il les exprimes difficilement. C'est la première fois que je vois un soldat agir de cette manière. Je m'approche immédiatement de lui pour essayer de le consoler. _« Knockoff… ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver une solution… tu peux compter sur Ratchet et moi même. »_ ce furent les premières paroles qui me vinrent à l'esprit. Pendant mes paroles, je lui caressait le dos pour le calmer. Il ne cesse de trembler encore et encore et se plus en plus fort. Toutes ses émotions surgissent d'un coup dans son spark. Il craque complètement. Sans dire un mot. C'est à la fois impressionnant mais aussi effrayant. Il me repoussa doucement de façon à ne pas me blesser puis se leva et partit dans sa chambre dans le plus grand des silences. Je n'ose même pas bouger. Il y a une énergie tellement forte que je n'y arrive même plus. La porte de sa chambre claqua violemment à en faire trembler les murs. Je sursaute. Les quelques instants qui suivent furent nerveusement calmes. Il y a un silence complet, mais une tension dans l'air qui est immense. Le genre de silence que personne n'aime. Quand soudain, un hurlement de guerre surgit de la chambre suivi d'un fracas assourdissant.

Je sursaute à nouveau. Mon spark bar à pleine vitesse. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! Je décide alors de monter immédiatement. Il est peut être en danger ! Je commence à paniquer quand vient le moment où j'ouvre la porte. La scène se déroulant sous les optiques fut une des plus choquante. Je me met à trembler sous le choc de cette scène.

 _« Par primus… Knockoff qu'as-tu fait… »_

 _ **À suivre...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

 **POV Sunbright**

Knockoff était assis, essoufflé, mais il ne tremblait plus et ne pleurait plus. Je regarde ensuite le mur se trouvant en face de moi, un gros impact y était présent. Il n'y avait pas ça avant ! Mon regard retomba sur knockoff mais plus précisément sur sa main droite. Elle est toute ensanglanté. Couverte d'energon. Il a frappé de toute ses forces dans le mur et y a laissé sa main droite. Elle est explosé. Mon premier réflexe fut d'aller chercher de quoi appliquer les premiers soins. Je pars alors à la salle de bain sans perdre de temps. Une fois revenu avec tout ce qu'il faut, je m'approche doucement de Knockoff, encore furieux. Je ne peux pas laisser sa main comme ça. Il n'a pas l'air de faire quoi que ce soit d'agressif. Il ne me regarde même pas. Même pendant que j'applique les soins. Sa main n'est pas cassé, mais elle a de multiples coupures. Je nettoie chaque plaies et applique un bandage. Quand soudain j'entends enfin sa voix. Faiblement mais je l'entends dire _« merci... »_ d'une petite voix et toujours essoufflé.

 **POV Normal**

Knockoff doit sortir d'ici, il doit prendre l'air, faire n'importe quoi mais il doit sortir. _« Je vais faire un tours. »_ Dit-il faiblement. Sunbright le suivit immédiatement de peur qu'il se blesse à nouveau. Avant de sortir, il s'équipe de ses katanas, au cas où, puis sort de sa maison. Il y a une telle tension encore ! C'est impressionnant. Sunbright était à côté de lui, marchant silencieusement. Knockoff lui avait toujours le regard sombre. Il doit se calmer… ils marchèrent comme ça pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à arriver dans la forêt de simfür. Sunbright ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'emmène ici ? Le soldat s'arrêta ensuite brusquement. _« Knockoff ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ça va ? »_ il soupira pour ensuite la regarder droit dans les optiques. _« C'est ici que ça s'est passé. »_ Dit il en montrant le sol. Il y avait encore plein de traces d'energon. Sunbright regarda le sol avec les preuves de sa crise. Le corps n'était plus là. Knockoff s'est chargé de l'enterrer dans la forêt pendant que Sunbright dormais chez lui.

 _« Wow… c'est donc vrai alors… je… je ne sais pas quoi dire je t'avoue… on va redoubler d'effort avec Ratchet pour trouver ce que c'est. Tu as ma parole. »_ Dit elle de manière sûre. Knockoff la regarda puis fit demi tours pour sortir de la forêt, sans aucun mots. La fembot le suivit immédiatement. Elle est très nerveuse… _« écoute knockoff… je… je suis désolé d'avoir insisté pour que me raconte ce qu'il s'est passé. »_ Dit elle d'un ton plein de peine. _« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'aurais bien fini par le dire un moment ou un autre, ou sinon tu l'aurais su par Ratchet. Si tu veux bien, je vais aller voir un verre au bar. Libre à toi de m'accompagner ou non. »_ Dit il d'un ton glacial. Rien que le fait de revoir cet endroit lui glace l'energon. Sans plus attendre, elle accepta immédiatement.

 **-= terrasse du bar dans Iacon =-**

Knockoff et Sunbright étaient assis en terrasse. Toujours dans le silence. Le mech buvait de l'energon de haute qualité tant dit que Sunbright juste un verre d'energon. Rien de mieux pour se remettre les idées en place. Soudain, la fembot décida de briser le silence. _« Mais… sinon est ce que tu t'es déjà demandé si ces pertes de contrôle ne venait pas de tes origines ? »_ Demanda sb. Knockoff regarda étrangement la fembot. _« Quelle origine ? Je n'ai pas d'opiluk et encore moins de Daniluk. Je suis orphelin et je n'ai jamais eu de lien spark familiale. Je suis seul depuis mes plus lointains souvenirs. Donc c'est sur que non. »_

Sunbright soupira, _« oui mais tu as dit de tes lointains souvenirs. Et si tu avais des créateurs ? Mais qu'ils t'ont tout simplement… abandonnés ? En rompant tout liens »_ Knockoff me reprit immédiatement _« arrête ce genre de commentaires immédiatement. Compris ? »_ Dit-il en regardant la fembot d'un optique sévère à en glacer l'energon. _« D'à… d'accord… excuse moi… je savais pas que c'était un sujet sensible pour toi... »_. Knockoff ne dit rien. Il ne préfère pas répondre. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulaient avant qu'il prenne à nouveau la parole.

 _« J'ai une ignorance totale sur mes origines, je ne sais pas d'où je viens, qui je suis, qui m'a créé. Tout ce que je sais c'est que optimus m'as soit disant adopté quand il m'a trouvé des les rues de Kaon. A ce qu'il parrait il a essayé de lier son spark au miens avec un lien opiluk, mais impossible. Personne ne peut se lier à moi à part mon véritable créateur. Lui seul peut soit disant réparer le défaut que j'ai au spark. Mais évidemment, mon créateur est mort à ce qu'il parait. C'est ce que m'as dit Ratchet après ses recherches du moins. Donc je suis condamné à être seul, sans aucun lien. Donc, quoi de mieux pour optimus que je sois en forces d'élite ? Pas de problème de sentiments, pas de probleme de famille, un soldat imperturbable au combat, un vulgaire robot qu'on manipule et qui fait tout ce qu'on lui demande car qu'il meurt ou non, ça ne seras pas grave. »_

Sunbright écouta attentivement l'histoire de Knockoff et le laissa finir _« ne dit pas ça… des gens tiennent à toi »_ Knockoff soupira avec un sourire sarcastique. _« Qui tient à moi ? Honnêtement ? Je suis pas sur que avec mon caractère et mon comportement j'ai des personnes qui tiennent vraiment à moi. Je les fait plus fuire qu'autre chose. »_ Sunbright rétorqua immédiatement _« alors la non ! Regarde bumblebee et toi ? Vous êtes de véritables amis ! Tellement amis que l'on croirait que vous êtes frères ! Optimus également tient à toi, c'est quand même ton père adoptif ! et Ratchet ? Tu y a pensé à Ratchet ? Arrête de dire que personne ne tient à toi ! Et je dois avouer que même si on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps, je tiens à toi aussi. Tu es qui tu es et tu dois êtes fier de qui tu es. »_ dit elle d'un ton déterminé.

Knockoff fut surpris de la déclaration de Sunbright mais il la regarda d'un optique sévère. _« Optimus n'est pas mon père. Même si il m'a recueillit chez lui quand j'étais petit, il n'est et ne sera jamais mon père. Mais je ne comprends pas comment tu peux encore tenir à moi après ce que je t'ais fais ? Je t'ais traité de tous les noms, je t'ais rabaissé, je t'ais ignoré et tu tiens encore à moi ? Je ne comprends pas... »._ Sunbright rougit légèrement. _« Tu sais… je ne sais pas non plus. Mais je sens que tu es quelqu'un de bien au fond, que tu es quelqu'un avec des principes forts et qui dit ce qu'il pense. Quoi de mieux ? Regarde, tu m'as accueilli chez toi et m'as laissé ton lit. En terme de gentillesse et d'altruisme on peut difficilement faire mieux ! »_ le soldat se contenta de soupirer. _« oui c'est vrai mais bon… je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas. »_

Les deux bots discutèrent encore de divers sujets, Knockoff s'apaisait enfin sa main lui faisait un mal de chien, mais il ne voulait pas le montrer. Ils discutèrent encore et encore quand soudain, le soldat sentit une présence, comme si quelqu'un l'observait. Il regarda dans la rue, derrière lui, il se méfie. Il n'aime pas ça du tout… soudain, son regard tomba sur un bot complètement noir, assez imposant de part sa carrure. C'est lui qui l'observe. Ce bot ne le lâche pas du regard. C'est vraiment étrange. Il est à l'autre bout de la rue. Le soldat le regarda d'un optique sévère. _« Knockoff ? Ça va ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »_ demanda Sunbright inquiète. Knockoff sursauta légèrement pour regarder à nouveau Sunbright. _« Oui ça va. Il n'y a rien. Fini vite ton verre. On doit partir. »_ la fembot compris immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. _« Quoi ? Mais… comment ça ? »_ l'inquiétude grandissante en elle. _« Fait ce que je te dit. On doit partir. »_ Dit il d'un ton froid.

Sunbright fini son verre rapidement et se leva avec le soldat pour partir. Ce dernier n'aime pas du tout cette situation. Il est sur ses gardes, jette un coup d'optique à gauche et à droite. _« Knockoff explique moi ce qu'il se passe stp. Je n'aime pas du tout la tournure que ça prends... »_ demanda Sunbright inquiète. Elle a un très mauvais pressentiment. Knockoff, lui, restait silencieux. Les deux bot prirent une rue assez étroite. C'est la seule rue qui permet d'accéder au logement de Knockoff. Ils allaient bientôt sortir de la ruelle, le mech accéléra le pas en forçant la fembot à le suivre mais comme il pouvait s'y attendre, quelqu'un lui barra la route. C'était le fameux bot noir. _« Eh bien dit donc, je vois que l'on fait des trouvailles… Knockoff. C'est bien ça ? »_ demanda d'un air malsain le bot noir. _« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Comment connais tu mon nom ? »_

Le bot noir ricana. _« Sérieusement ? On entends plein de truc sur toi. Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Tu crois vraiment que ton petit combat a la base autobot ne feraient pas parler de toi ? Un certain bot m'envoi pour te donner une correction. Il n'a pas aimé la raclée que tu lui a mis alors… il a demandé à des professionnels. »_ dit il en offrant un sourire mesquin au soldat. Knockoff sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de bloodfire. Quelle plaie lui alors… Il serra les poings, prêt à en découdre. Il n'a aucune envie de se battre… mais face à des chasseurs de primes, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire malheureusement et fuire n'est pas une option… _« Sunbright, écarte toi. »_ Sunbright s'exécuta immédiatement sans rien dire. Elle est terrorisée, désemparée. _« HAHAHA… comme c'est mignon. Tu protège les autres maintenant ? Depuis quand ? Ne crois pas que tu vas sortir d'ici indemne. Je vais te faire souffrir comme tu n'as jamais souffert. »_ s'exprime le bot noir en s'avançant vers Knockoff.

Le soldat soupira en se redressant. _« Bon… est ce que tu pourrais arrêter son grand monologue du sois disant redoutable chasseur de prime et passer à l'action la ? Tu deviens barbant la. On est censé se battre je te signal. »_ le chasseur fut complètement déstabilisé. Il ne s'y attendait absolument pas ! Knockoff profita alors de la surprise de son adversaire pour lancer son poing droit dans son visage. Le bot l'esquiva de justesse puis s'entame le combat. Les deux mech se contrent l'un et l'autre. Les coups s'enchaînent quand soudain, le poing de Knockoff se fraya un passage dans La Défense de son adversaire pour placer un uppercut à celui-ci. Le bot noir tomba immédiatement au sol. Knockoff commence à entrer dans une frénésie. Comme sur le champ de bataille… le chasseur ne perdit pas de temps pour se relever. _« Eh bien, tu es plus costaud que tu en as l'air. »_ Knockoff lui offrit un petit rictus avant que le chasseur n'entame à nouveau le combat. Il se jeté sur Knockoff qui l'attrapa et le poussa contre le mur de la ruelle. Il tente d'étrangler le chasseur qui fait de même. Ça y est. Il est en pleine frénésie. Il regarde le chasseur avec un regard assassin. On peut lire dans ses optiques l'envie de tuer, la survie, la fureur. Le bot essaye de résister à la pression de Knockoff, jusqu'au moment où il parvint à se dégager d'un coup de tête dans le casque de ko pour reprendre son souffle.

Le soldat recula. Pour lui il est en guerre. Tout le monde autours de lui est une cible. Le chasseur se jeta alors à nouveau sur lui pour lui enchaîner des coups au niveau des genoux. Knockoff hurle de douleur avant d'envoyer son genoux gauche dans le ventre de son adversaire. Il profita du moment de répit pour courir vers le chasseur et lui placer un coup de poing dans le visage d'une grande violence.

 _Neutraliser la cible. Neutraliser la cible. Neutraliser la cible. Neutraliser la cible._

Ces mots circulent en boucle dans son processeur. Le chasseur tomba inconscient au sol. C'était le coup décisif. Mais ce n'est pas assez pour Knockoff. Il doit aller au bout. Il ne se contrôle plus. Son sens de l'honneur lui hurle de laisser le chasseur en vie, mais son côté démoniaque prends le contrôle de son corps. Rien ne peut l'arrêter.

Il s'avança alors jusqu'au bot inconscient pour lui envoyer un grand coup de pieds dans le visage. Ce n'est toujours pas suffisant. Alors Knockoff leva son pieds, avant de l'abattre violemment sur le visage de l'ennemi. Il recommença une fois, deux fois, trois fois, Ses coups s'accélèrent et sont de plus en plus violent. On entendrait presque Knockoff rire de ses actes. Il est en pleine frénésie. Quand soudain, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Avec un dernier coup, le casque du chasseur céda sous la pression de son pied. Le pied de Knockoff s'enfonça dans le casque du chasseur faisant gicler de l'energon sur son armure. Il est mort. Le soldat se redressa dans une grande fureur, regardant sa victime au sol, l'energon coulant à flot de la tête de sa victime. Il est essoufflé il prends peu à peu conscience de ses actes horribles.

Mais il n'en pas le temps de prendre pleinement conscience que soudain, il entendu un grand bruit en sentant quelque chose le transpercer. Il tomba immédiatement au sol par la puissance du coup de feu. Son épaule gauche est touchée. L'energon coule du trou créé par la balle. Heureusement elle n'a pas touché son mécanisme. Le soldat se releva difficilement avant de regarder droit dans les optiques l'auteur de cet acte. C'est bloodfire… _« eh bah alors, je vois que même les pros n'arrivent pas à t'abattre. »_ s'exprime bloodfire. Sans surprise, il braquait une arme à feu sur Knockoff et détenait Sunbright effrayé dans ses bras comme bouclier. La fembot était tellement apeurée et paniquée qu'elle en pleurait presque. À cet instant, elle est effrayé par Knockoff qui s'avance vers le bot noir avec une énergie démoniaque. Ce n'est pas lui… ce n'est pas possible… _« Lache la. Viens te battre si tu es un bot. La tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un lâche. »_ le bot fit alors un grand sourire avant de jeter violemment la fembot au sol.

Sunbright repartie dans son coin, assise et complètement choquée de la situation, tremblante de peur. Knockoff regardait le bot droit dans les optiques. _« Tu crois vraiment que tu es état de te battre ? Et tu me parle d'être loyal ? »_ Knockoff ne dit rien. Il s'avance encore doucement vers son nouvel adversaire, sentant à nouveau la fureur monter en lui. Bloodfire attaqua le premier mais Knockoff contra son poing avant d'enchaîner un puissant coup sous l'épaule de l'adversaire, ce qui lui déboîte immédiatement le membre. L'adversaire hurla de douleur et recula en se tenant l'épaule pour la remettre en place. _« ehhh bien, moi qui pensais que ce serait facile de te tuer, tu en as plus sous la pedale que les autres autobot que j'ai pu affronter. »_ Dit-il en ricanant. Knockoff s'arrêta immédiatement. C'est un decepticon. Il n'avait pas remarqué mais son insigne a changé pour celle des decepticons. Ce n'est pas possible… aucune activité de leurs pars n'a été déclaré depuis des mois !

 _« Decepticon de merde. »_ prononça avec rage le soldat. Il n'a plus aucune pitié envers lui. Knockoff pris position au combat, le decepticon couru vers lui. Le soldat contra son premier, deuxième et troisième coup mais ne vit pas arriver le quatrième qu'il se prit en plein dans le ventre. Il est bloqué, le decepticon lui enchaîne les coups dans ventre encore et encore, il est en position de faiblesse. Quand soudain Knockoff fit une violente béquille au decepticon qui hurla de douleur en tombant à genoux. Le soldat recula pour reprendre son souffle. Il cracha également de l'energon interne sur le côté suite à la violence des coups qu'il a subit. Un de ses organes est endommagé. Le souffle de ko s'accélère. Il en a assez ! La rage monte en lui, la frénésie s'empare de lui à nouveau, il ne sent plus aucune douleur, il est aveuglé par la colère.

Ko s'approcha alors du bot doucement, d'une fureur sans égal. Bloodfire a son genoux gauche cassé. Il ne peut plus se relever. Le decepticon regarda avec haine l'autobot devant lui. Enfin… si ont peut dire autobot. Ce n'est pas la même énergie qu'un autobot. Ce n'est pas Knockoff qui est en face de lui. Le soldat décolla alors un violent coup de pied au decepticon tombant au sol. L'autobot sortit alors ses sabres pour achever le combat. Il ne réfléchit plus… _« tu vas mourrir Knockoff. Tu vas souffrir dans d'affreuses souffrance. Les decepticons viendront à toi pour te torturer et te tuer ! »_ s'exclama le decepticon regardant la mort s'approcher de lui. _« J'en ai rien à foutre »_ Dit l'autobot avec rage avant d'abattre ses sabres sur sa victime. Il planta un sabre dans la tête et l'autre dans le spark du decepticon qui décéda sur le champ.

Knockoff se releva essoufflé. Il n'arrive pas à se calmer. Il est hors contrôle. Ça ne va pas du tout… son spark est affolé, son cpu lui indique tous les problèmes physiques. Sunbright ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un gémissement de peur. La pauvre… elle a été victime d'une scène d'une grande violence. Entendant ce sont, Knockoff se tourna immédiatement vers elle. Il ne vois plus Sunbright, mais juste une nouvelle cible à abattre. Elle était dans un enfoncement de la ruelles juste à côté du soldat. Ce dernier voit rouge. Il attrapa Sunbright par le cou et en la soulevant d'une main tout en levant son autre poing. Sunbright hurla _« KNOCKOFF ! NON ! ARRÊTE C'EST MOI SUNBRIGHT ! CALME TOI JE T'EN SUPPLIE C'EST MOI ! C'EST MOI ! C'EST MOI ! »_ hurla-t-elle d'une grande frayeur de se prendre un coup de son protecteur. Elle lui touchait le visage de knockoff pour le repousser. Le soldat grogna de colère et lâcha immédiatement Sunbright qui fit la première chose auquel elle pensa. C'est à dire prendre Knockoff dans ses bras. Il n'était toujours pas calmé. C'est suicidaire ! Sunbright entends le spark de son agresseur battre très rapidement. Comme si il avait une surdose d'adrénaline ou que son spark allait exploser ! Elle le serra fort en fermant les optiques, les larmes coulantes sur ses joues. Le soldat leva à nouveau son poing _« Knockoff… je t'en supplie arrête… calme toi tout le monde est mort… tu m'as sauvé je t'en supplie calme toi... »_ Dit-elle en sanglots, serrant Knockoff le plus fort possible dans ses bras. Elle se préparait au fait de recevoir un coup violent, à avoir très mal. _« Il n'y a plus personne je t'en prie Knockoff calme toi... »_ lui dit-elle en sanglots. Cela ne fait rien. Le soldat alors abat son poing sur Sunbright qui le serrait le plus fort possible.

Soudain, Sunbright ne sentit rien. Pas un coup, ni un contact ni même sur son armure. Que… que se passe-t-il ? Quand soudain elle sentit une main puis une seconde main tremblante se poser délicatement dans son dos. Ça… ca y est ?... il est calmé ?... soudain, elle sentit le bot trembler de plus en plus. Elle leva son regard pour voir son visage. _« Kno… Knockoff ?... »_ la scène qu'elle vit lui fit une énorme peine. Le soldat tombe en plein sanglot. Il pose alors sa tête dans le cou de Sunbright, pleurant. Il avait à nouveau perdu le contrôle. Ses optiques sont sombres, il culpabilise…

Sunbright est toute déboussolée. Elle ne comprends pas. Elle est à la fois soulagé, inquiète et compatissante envers Le soldat. Le pauvre… il ne contrôle plus rien… Elle décide de lui caresser le haut du casque avec grande méfiance par peur que sa colère ne monte à nouveau à cause du contact. Mais les émotions de Knockoff explosent tellement que même le touché de Sunbright sur son armure ne lui fait rien. Pas un frisson. Elle même sait que les mots ne suffiraient pas. _« Je… je suis désolé Sunbright… terriblement désolé... »_ Dit-il d'une voix tremblante et pleine d'émotions. C'est de pire en pire... Sunbright le regarda tristement. _« Ne t'excuse pas… ce qui est fait est fait… si tu ne l'es avait pas tués, ils nous auraient tués tous les deux… »_ la fembot n'en revient toujours pas de ce qu'il s'est passé à l'instant. Elle ne sait pas si elle doit être rassurée ou si elle doit être apeuré par la gravité de la situation. Elle même ne croyait pas qu'un soldat pouvait perdre le contrôle comme ça.

Knockoff a peur de lui même. Ses émotions se défoulent dans son spark mais maintenant il arrive à les contenir. Il relâcha alors Sunbright avant de s'exprimer en essuyant ses larmes. _« Nous devons aller voir bumblebee au plus vite… »_ Sunbright hocha de la tête et partie au bout de la ruelles. Elle ne veut plus rester dans cet endroit ! Mais le soldat regarda le cadavre de Bloodfire. Un decepticon avait réussit à infiltrer le réseau autobot. Ça veut dire qu'il risque d'y avoir d'autres intrus au sein de la troupe. Il faut prévenir optimus et le conseil. Mais il faut une preuve. Knockoff se tortura l'esprit et parti vers le cadavre pour lui arracher un de ses bras où se trouvent l'insigne decepticons. C'est contre ses principes, contre son honneur mais Il faut une preuve pour le conseil.

 _« Dépêchons nous »_

 _ **A suivre...**_


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

 **POV Bumblebee**

 _*Driiing !! driiing !! driiing !!*_

Rhooo qui vient sonner à ma porte à cette heure ?! Il est super tôt la… je m'empresse d'aller ouvrir avec une humeur matinale. _« Pourquoi vous sonnez à cette... »_ Je marque une pause quand je réalise qui se trouve devant moi. Knockoff et la stagiaire de Ratchet. Mais Knockoff est bien amoché avec en plus de ça un… un bras dans les mains ?! _« Par primus Knockoff qu'est ce que tu as fait encore ?! » dis-je sous le choc. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à entrer_ dans ma maison. _« Écoute bee, j'ai… j'ai une information de haute importance et il faut que tu le sache ! »_ me dit-il étant presque en panique. Je ne comprends pas de quoi il me parle. _« Attends. Déjà assieds toi, reprends ton souffle… tu m'as l'air tout paniqué là ! Aller calme toi et explique moi tout. »_ le bot se posa et repris son calme petit à petit.

Sunbright se penche vers moi. _« Est-ce que tu as de quoi soigner ? Je vais m'en occuper »_ je hoche la tête avant de lui indiquer où se trouve la trousse de secours. Je regarde Knockoff avec inquiétude et je remarque ses lésions. Blessure par balle à l'épaule, coups dans l'abdomene. _« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois dans cet état Knockoff ? Tu t'es encore battu ? »_ dis-je en soupirant. Knockoff me regarde en se tenant le casque. Il soupira également. _« Oui… un chasseur de prime qui voulait ma peau. »_ m'explique le soldat.

Je le coupe _« hein ? Attends pourquoi un chasseur de prime serait après toi ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! »_ m'exclamais-Je. _« attends... attends… c'est pas ça qui est important. Tu te souviens de bloodfire ? Le gars a qui j'ai faillit arracher son bras ? Il a engagé un chasseur de prime pour se venger. Les deux sont morts et cette fois-ci je l'ai vraiment arraché son bras... mais regarde, l'insigne qui se trouve sur l'épaule. »_ m'expliqua Knockoff en me jetant Le Bras dans les mains. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter en voyant Le Bras dans mes mains mais je regarde de plus près et la, je suis sous le choc. _« Un insigne decepticon ?! Mais… comment c'est possible ?! »_ dis-je avec grande surprise. _« Oui… c'était un agent decepticon infiltré dans notre réseau. Il était entrain de récolter des informations sur la base. Je l'ai… neutralisé. »_ me dit le soldat d'un soupire.

Je pousse également un soupire en le regardant. _« Ouais, autant dire que tu l'as tué quoi. »_ Je le vois hocher la tête de manière hésitante. _« Ou...oui… é… écoute bée… en ce moment je… je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mais… je perds complètement la tête. Je… je perds les pédales... complètement. »_ me dit-il encore tout tremblant. Je soupire à nouveau avant de me rapprocher de lui. _« Écoute moi Knockoff… c'est normal. Je sais à quel point tu as horreur de tuer. Tu sais, en ce moment le monde est en crise et on nous appelle à droite et à gauche pour intervenir… la guerre arrive Knockoff et c'est normal de perdre la tête. Il faut que tu te détende et que tu reste droit… pense à ce que nous a enseigné ultra magnus ! »_ lui dis-je en lui frottant le dos. Knockoff mit son visage entre ses mains. « _Non bee… tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire ! »_ me dit-il en grognant. J'essaye de parler mais il me coupe immédiatement en me regardant dans les optiques. _« Bée, depuis hier j'ai tué 3 personnes et j'ai gravement blessé 1 personne et TOUT CA ! Sans même que je ne sois conscient. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qu'il se passe ? Je… je perds la tête… primus je perds la tête c'est pas possible… »_ me raconte Knockoff avant de s'asseoir, la tête entre les mains. Je sens qu'il sombre petit à petit dans la panique.

Je décide de lui attraper ses mains pour le mettre face à moi. Cette histoire est des plus étranges. Jamais il ne m'a raconté de telles choses ! _« Eh… EH ! Écoute moi frérot. C'est notre travail tu sais, on est amené à tuer. »_ essayais-Je de lui expliquer. _« mais c'était des innocents… je n'étais... » « Ce qui est fait est fait Knockoff ! Tu ne peux pas le changer. Mais si vraiment tu as un problème, moi je serais la. Ok ? J'ai toujours été là pour toi comme tu l'a été pour moi. Mais la pour le moment, la base est en danger car il y a des decepticons infiltrés. Il faut aller voir optimus au plus vite. »_ m'exclamais-je sérieusement.

Je soupire en regardant brièvement Sunbright avant de parler à nouveau. _« On est frères Knockoff. On se doit de s'entre aider et si tu as un problème, je serais toujours là à tes côtés. »_ dis-je avec insistance pour le réconforter. Je le vois baisser les optiques essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses sentiments malgré qu'il est au bords des larmes. Il me regarda tristement dans les optiques avant de m'entraîner dans une soudaine étreinte fraternelle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter légèrement avant d'accepter son geste pour le serrer fortement en retours.

Knockoff se dégagea doucement en me regardant. _« Merci frérot... »._ Me dit-il en me regardant d'un regard attristé, une main sur mon épaule. Je vis Sunbright s'arrêter en nous regardant, manquant de faire tomber la trousse de secours sous le choc. _« A… attendez… j'ai pas tout suivit la… vous êtes frères ?! »_ Me dit-elle par grande surprise. Je voyait que Knockoff n'était pas apte sentimentalement à répondre. Je décide de le faire à sa place en lui souriant. _« Oui... nous sommes frères. Enfin… Knockoff est mon frère adoptif. Et notre père c'est Optimus. »_. Sunbright nous regarda toujours choquée. _« Alors la… je n'étais absolument pas prête à ça..._ » me répondit-elle toujours sous la surprise. _« Je comprends… mais on t'expliquera tout ça plus tard Sunbright. Pour le moment on doit aller voir optimus. La situation est critique. »_ lui dis-je avant de sortir avec Knockoff et Sunbright en direction de la base autobot.

 ** _A suivre…_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

 **POV Knockoff**

Je n'aime pas l'idée d'aller voir optimus pour ça… est-ce qu'il voudra me croire ? Est-ce qu'il va encore me trouver parano ? Est-ce que je vais une nouvelle fois me disputer avec lui ? Je n'en sais rien mais ça ne présage rien de bon… j'ai pas envie de m'énerver à nouveau contre lui. Je marche avec Sunbright et mon frère en direction de la base. Plus ça va plus je pense à mon imminent entretient avec optimus… je n'aime vraiment pas ça… quand soudain, je sens une main chaleureuse et réconfortante se poser sur mon épaule.

Je lève immédiatement mon regard vers l'auteur de ce touché, c'était bumblebee qui me souriait chaleureusement. _« Hey… ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas, on sera là avec toi. »_ me dit mon frère. Je lui sourit timidement en hochant la tête. Je n'ose rien dire. Je préfère me préparer mentalement pour cet entretien. Nous ne tardons pas à arriver à la base autobot. Sans même prendre le temps de croiser le regard des autres autobots, nous montions immédiatement à l'étage pour aller aux bureaux. Nous nous trouvons en face de la porte. Je pousse un long soupire avant de frapper la porte. _« Entrez. »_ me dit une grosse voix derrière la porte. Le visage fermé, j'entre dans la pièce avec Sunbright et Bumblebee. _« Ah ! C'est vous, bonjour. Comment vous allez ? Et toi Knockoff ? Comment se passe ces réparations ? »_ demanda optimus, content de nous voir malgré le manque d'expression faciale.

 _« Ça va, ça va… je m'en remets petit à petit. »_ lui dis-je avant de m'avancer. _« Excusez moi chef mais… on aimerait s'entretenir avec vous. On a fait une découverte alarmante. »_ continuais-Je. Je vit immédiatement le visage d'optimus devenir plus sérieux. _« Knockoff… combien de fois il faudra que je te le dise… tu es mon fils avec bumblebee. Cesse de m'appeler chef. Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça… »_ me dit-il en se frottant les optiques. Ça commence bien… je soupire à nouveau. _« Oui. Je sais. Excuse moi che… euh… optimus. »_ lui dis-je hésitant. Je le vit sourire légèrement. Il nous fit signe de venir s'asseoir. _« Bien… du coup… ce n'est pas évident à aborder mais… »_ je marque une pause avant de reprendre _« je suis sûr à cent pour cent que les decepticons ont infiltrés la base autobots et nous volent des informations top secrètes. »_

À cet instant, je vit le visage d'optimus se fermer. Je le sent très mal… _« et qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ? La base autobot est la plus sécurisée de tout cybertron. C'est impossible. »_ m'explique optimus. _« Eh bien… l'autobot Bloodfire, avec qui j'ai combattu était en réalité un decepticon. »_ _« Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu n'as aucune preuve. »_ me dit sèchement optimus. Je pousse un long soupire. _« Écoute… il a engagé un chasseur de primes pour se venger de la raclée que je lui ait mit. J'ai vaincu le chasseur de prime mais il est intervenu après et sur son épaule était inscrit un insigne decepticon. Il avait le langage typique des decepticons. »_ lui expliquais-Je. Il se mit à grogner. _« Comment ça "il avait" ? Tu veux dire que tu l'as tué ?! »_ s'exclama le leader. Je n'ose rien dire. Je préfère ne pas engager de dispute. Je hoche doucement la tête en baissant mon regard au sol, honteux. _« Mais C'est pas vrai knockoff ! Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter d'être paranoïaque à ce point ?! Tu hais les decepticons, ce que je peux comprendre mais tu les hais tellement que tu en vois partout ! Quand est-ce que tu vas l'imprimer dans ta mémoire ? Les decepticons ne sont pas prêt de revenir avant un moment ! Nous somme des autobots ! On ne tue pas ! On fait appel à la justice ! C'est ça qui nous différencie des decepticons. Tu es comme eux en agissant comme ça ! Et qui sait ? Si ça se trouve c'était un soldat autobot et toi tu as juste cru voir autre chose ! »_ s'écria optimus en balançant ses bras.

Je sens la colère monter en moi au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. J'essaye de rester calme mais ses derniers mots furent de trop. Je le regarde droit dans le optiques en attrapant Le Bras de bloodfire et le jette sur son bureau. _« Et ça c'est quoi ?! Une hallucination peut être ?! Tu me prends pour un attardé mental maintenant ou ça se passe comment ?! »_ lui hurlais-Je au visage en me levant et en le fixant d'un regard haineux. Je suis hors de moi. Je sais que j'ai des problèmes, mais je sais ce que je vois. Quand soudain, je sentit des bras m'attraper doucement le ventre pour me faire reculer. C'est bumblebee. Je ne quitte pas du regard Optimus. _« Optimus… knockoff a raison. C'est Le Bras de bloodfire. Regarde son insigne. C'est bien un insigne decepticons. Sunbright a été témoin de la scène et peut confirmer ce que dit Knockoff. Optimus… on est attaqué. »_ lui dit bumblebee d'un ton plus sage.

Je regarde toujours optimus d'un regard plein de colère. J'essaye de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions, mais… c'est impossible. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Plus je le regarde et plus je sens mon spark battre anormalement vite par la colère. Mon souffle s'accélère. Je les vois discuter tous les deux, je n'écoute même plus l'échange. Quand soudain j'entends une voix me chuchotant dans ma tête. « Tue Le… Tue le !... Tue le ! » Cette voix… on… dirait celle du monstre dans… dans mon rêve ! Je suis dans un tel état de colère que j'obéis à n'importe quel ordre. J'allais m'avancer à nouveau vers mon père quand soudain un court flashback apparu dans ma tête suivit d'une douleur immense au visage. Le moment où le monstre m'arrache le spark. Je m'arrête immédiatement et me penche en avant en hurlant de douleur. Ma… ma cicatrice… depuis quand elle me fait ça ?! C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Soudain, un autre flashback apparu. Puis un autre, et encore un autre. Ils s'enchaînent en répétant des images de ce monstre, la douleur étant toujours de plus en plus intense. MAIS QU'EST CE QU'IL SE PASSE BON SANG !

Quand soudain, je sens une présence. Une présence en moi remonter à la surface. Cette présence n'a rien de bienveillante. Elle est diabolique. Mes hurlements se transforment peut à peu en grognement de pure rage. Un fort tournis m'envahis. Ma tête… ma tête ! Elle me fait mal ! Je grogne encore et Encore quand soudain je sens mon frère me toucher le dos j'entends des voix lointaines... _« Knockoff ? Knockoff ca va ?! »_ entendais-Je. Je sens tout mon corps frissonner violemment quand soudain, d'une impulsion incontrôlé, je jette mon bras en arrière en direction de bée pour le repousser d'une violente frappe.

 **POV Bumblebee**

La violence de la frappe au torse me fit tomber au sol. Choqué, je regarde mon frère s'incliner brusquement vers le sol, les dents serrées et les optiques fermée en poussant des grognement de rage. Je… je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! Il se tient la tête entre les mains, on dirait qu'il veut s'arracher le visage. Mais il est complètement fou ! Il… il… il est complètement possédé ! Où est Knockoff ?! Où est mon frère ?!

 _« Knockoff qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! »_ s'écria optimus de sa grosse voix en se levant. Soudain, ce que je vis m'effrais d'avantage. Sa cicatrice au visage… de l'energon en coule ! Je me tourne vers optimus, plein de panique _« il faut l'emmener chez Ratchet ! Sa… sa… sa cicatrice s'est ouverte ! »_ hurlais-je à optimus qui me regarda avec choc. _« Oh non… primus pas ça… SORTEZ VOUS DEUX ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »_ me cria-t-il à Sunbright et moi. Je le regarde, à la fois tétanisé et à la fois très inquiet pour mon frère, mais aussi paniqué par l'énergie monstrueuse émanent de lui. Ce n'est pas lui… ce n'est plus lui ! _« MAINTENANT ! C'EST UN ORDRE ! »_ hurla optimus en faisant signe de la main. Je me ressaisis et prends à toute vitesse Sunbright avec moi qui était tétanisée dans un coin de la pièce pour sortir.

 **POV Optimus**

Je regarde mon fils se débattre dans tous les sens, seul, en se tenant la tête. Je m'avance avec une certaine prudence vers lui. _« Knockoff… par primus calme toi… reprends le contrôle, ne cède pas à ces pulsions ! »_ dis-je doucement. Je l'entends grogner de plus en plus fort. Optimus ! C'est ton fils ! BOUGE TOI ! Me répétais-Je sans cesse pour reprendre conscience de la situation. Quand soudain, je décide de l'attraper dans mes bras pour le serrer fortement et chaleureusement. Je le sens me frapper de toutes ses forces dans mon dos avec rage mais je décide de ne pas bouger ni broncher. Il fait une nouvelle crise... Je le serre plus fort dans mes bras pour l'aider à reprendre le contrôle. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. _« fils… calme toi… shhhhhh… ça va aller... »_ lui dis-je le plus calmement possible.

Quand soudain il se dégagea brutalement de mon emprise d'un hurlement de guerre. Mon regard croisa le siens. C'est bien plus grave que ce que j'ai connu… ses optiques sont… sont totalement rouges ! On dirait qu'il s'est transformé en une bête sanguinaire. Il n'est plus lui même… je décide alors de me reculer doucement en contactant Ratchet sans le quitter des optiques. _« Ratchet, on a une urgence dans mon bureau. C'est Knockoff, il fait une nouvelle crise et c'est bien plus grave qu'avant. »_ lui demandais-Je. _« Optimus ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Comment il est ? » « il… il est complètement possédé, ses optiques sont complètement rouges. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! »_ j'entends Ratchet soupirer par la gravité de la situation. _« Oh primus pas encore… optimus écoute moi bien, ce n'est plus Knockoff que tu as en face de toi mais une sorte de… de démon dans son corps. Il lui faut une forte dose de tranquillisant. Mais surtout, ne l'approche surtout pas ! La seule chose qu'il veut c'est te tuer et il ne sera pas calmé tant qu'il ne l'a pas fait ! Attends que j'arrive ! »_ je hoche la tête. _« Bien reçu. »_ dis-je.

Je regarde ce monstre en face de moi. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Voir mon fils dans cet état est insupportable ! Je le lit dans son regard. Il souffre énormément mais il a son regard de tueur. Quand soudain, je le vois se jeter sur moi en hurlant et ses griffes en avant. Le temps que réalise, Je l'esquive de justesse en me mettant de l'autre côté de la pièce pendant qu'il se relève. Je soupire de soulagement avant de sentir une douleur à l'épaule. Il m'a blessé… de l'energon coule de mon épaule. Je le regarde à nouveau en grognant de douleur. Je me tiens l'épaule pour limiter la perte d'énergon. Cette fois ci, il m'offre un sourire démoniaque suite à ma blessure. Il… il est complètement possédé ! _« Knockoff ! Par primus ressaisit toi ! C'est moi ! Optimus ! Ton père ! »_ lui criais-Je.

Je vois son sourire devenir plus grand. Il s'apprête à m'attaquer de nouveau quand soudain il se stoppa, hurlant à nouveau de douleur. Il se tient la tête. Je suis complètement démunie ! _« Vas y Knockoff ! Bat se démon ! Je crois en toi ! Tu peux le faire ! »_ lui criais-Je à nouveau quand soudain je vois des larmes tomber de ses optiques, toujours en hurlant de douleur. Il souffre énormément… j'entends son vocaliseur se serrer de douleur. _« Tu peux le faire ! Tu es plus fort que lui ! »_ continuais-je. Ça marche ! il y arrive ! Je reprends espoir. Quand soudain, je le vit attraper son sabre rapidement dans son dos en hurlant de toutes ses forces _« SORS DE MA TÊTE ! »_ avant de se transpercer complètement la jambe avec son sabre. Il hurla de douleur avant de se mettre à trembler anormalement, le souffle haletant. A voir la scène, mon spark s'arrêta de battre sous le choc. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser ce que je viens de voir. _« KNOCKOFF NON ! »_ hurlais-Je en me précipitant sur lui.

Je le vit tomber au sol sous l'épuisement, le sabre planté dans la jambe. Je m'accroupis pour le prendre dans mes bras. Je perds complètement mon sang froid… je sens les larmes monter mais je refuse de les laisser sortir. _« Knockoff ! Mon fils réveille toi je t'en prie ! »_ dis-je complètement paniqué. Je vois encore ses optiques entre ouvertes, me regardant. Elles sont à nouveau bleus. Il me regarde, exténué. Il n'a même plus la force de parler. Quand soudain, je vois ses optiques se fermer et je sens son corps devenir moi, vide d'énergie. Je panique complètement. _« Knockoff… knockoff Non ! Réveille toi ! Reste avec moi ! »_ criais-je en le serrant contre mon torse. la porte derrière moi s'ouvrit en fracas, c'est Ratchet. Il regarda la scène et le sabre dans la jambe de Knockoff avec tout l'energon coulant au sol. Il en fit tomber sa trousse de soins sous le choc. Je le regarde par dessus mon épaule tout aussi choqué et paniqué que lui avant qu'il ne se précipite vers moi.

 _« Emmenez le vite à l'infirmerie ! Allez il faut faire vite ! »_

 _ **A suivre…**_


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

POV Knockoff

J'ouvre mes optiques. Ma vision est trouble, je ne vois rien… primus qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Je suis complètement perdu. Soudain, je sens une douleur à ma jambe gauche. bordel qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu encore… je ne me souviens de rien. J'ai l'impression que mon CPU tourne au ralentit, comme si j'avais fait une surchauffe. Quand tout d'un coup je sens quelqu'un me toucher les épaules délicatement. Je vois une tache blanche et rouge totalement floue… impossible de discerner le visage. « Knockoff… répond moi, tu m'entends ? » me dit la personne en face de moi. Ça doit être Ratchet à tous les coups. Sa voix est comme si elle était lointaine. Je lui fait un faible signe de la main pour lui dire que je ne comprenais pas bien ce qu'il me disait. Je le sens maintenant toucher l'arrière de mon casque. Je me sens tellement faible que je me laisse faire. Mon corps est totalement engourdit.

Soudain, la vision devient tout de suite plus nette et l'audition également. Je regarde autours de moi pour voir où étais-je. Je remarque qu'on est dans l'infirmerie. Encore une fois… je soupire longuement avant de me tourner vers Ratchet. « … qu'est ce que j'ai fait cette fois ci ?... » demandais-Je d'une voix pleine de lassitude. Je le vois serrer les poings et se mordre la lèvre. Il baissa son regard. « Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu demande à optimus. Je suis arrivé à la fin, quand tu étais inconscient. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu as fait une nouvelle crise. Sauf que cette fois ci, visiblement tu t'es forcé à reprendre conscience et à redevenir… normal. » m'expliqua Ratchet. Je le regarde surpris. « Comment ça je me suis forcé…? » demandais-je inquiet. « Tu t'es planté ton sabre dans la jambe gauche. D'où ta douleur actuelle... » me dit-il, peu fier en détournant le regard. Ces paroles me choquent. Je regarde ensuite ma jambe. En effet, elle est marquée par une soudure. J'hallucine… ce n'est pas possible… non seulement j'ai refait une de ces crises et je me serais moi même forcé à reprendre conscience… c'est insensé ! « donc… ça voudrait dire peuvent se stopper si je subit une forte douleur ? Genre une lame planté ou alors une balle ? » demandais-Je, toujours aussi surpris.

Je vis Ratchet écrire son rapport sur son ordinateur de bord avant de soupirer longuement. « Et bien… je ne sais pas et ce n'est clairement pas la meilleure solution. » me dit le médic en fronçant les sourcils et soupira encore. « Je reviens. » Dit-il avant de quitter la pièce. Mon CPU est encore dans le brouillard. Je ne comprends pas complètement ce qu'il se passe. C'est vrai que c'est rare que Ratchet sorte comme ça. D'habitude il reste toujours à mes côtés… la vache je ne me souviens vraiment de rien… je décide de me poser sur le lit en fixant le plafond, essayant encore et encore de m'en souvenir mais c'est impossible. Je me souviens encore du moment où je jette Le Bras de bloodfire sur le bureau, mais après le trou de mémoire complet… je ne comprends pas comment est-ce que je peux perdre le contrôle comme ça. Je me sens différent maintenant… comme si quelque chose s'était débloqué en moi, mais impossible de savoir quoi… c'est très étrange. Je continue de fixer le plafond quand soudain Ratchet rentra dans la salle accompagné d'Optimus. Je vois ce dernier s'approcher d'un pas pressé vers moi. Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant bien ce qu'il faisait ici avant qu'il ne soit au niveau de mon lit et s'accroupit au niveau de celui-ci. « Par primus… fils… tu m'as fais une de ces peurs ! J'ai… j'ai cru que tu… Enfin que tu allais… » hésita optimus. Prononcer la mort pour un de ses fils est impossible pour lui. « Mourir ? » completais-je. je vis optimus très mal à l'aise. « tu sais très bien qu'il m'en faut bien plus que ça... » dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'ose même pas me regarder quand je prononce ces mots. « Ne dit pas ça Knockoff... » Dit il en essayant d'avoir un certain sérieux mais je vois très bien qu'il n'en a pas les moyens. Je soupire longuement. « Ouais… comme d'habitude. » Soupirais-Je.

C'est la première fois que je le vois dans un état pareil. C'est vraiment étrange… tellement étrange que s'en est surréaliste. Mon visage transmet mon incompréhension. Je vis ensuite optimus se redresser en se raclant la gorge. « Je… je suis content que tu ailles bien... mais… est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Dit-il en plaçant ses mains dans son dos pour reprendre sa stature. Je soupire à nouveau en baissant les optiques. « je ne me souviens de rien optimus… c'est… c'est impossible de m'en souvenir. Je suis désolée… » dis-je en baissant la tête, perdu. Optimus me regarda en ne disant rien jusqu'à son soupire. « Le principale c'est que tu te porte bien maintenant. » me dit-il d'un ton plus sérieux. Je tourne mon regard vers un coin de la pièce. « Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que j'ai fais… c'est ça ? » demandais-Je quand soudain, mon regard tomba sur son épaule. Elle est pansé et imbibée d'énergon. Je fronce les sourcils à cette vue. « C'est quoi cette blessure ? » demandais-je en grognant. Je vis optimus froncer les sourcils, refusant de me répondre. « Papa, dis moi comment est ce que tu as pu te blesser ? » demandais-Je à nous. Optimus détourna le regard et soupira « ...c'est toi. » me dit-il d'un ton sombre.

Mes optiques s'élargissent « attends… quoi ? C'est… c'est moi qui t'a... » demandais-je sans oser finir ma phrase. Optimus me regarda dans les optiques en fronçant les sourcils. « Oui, c'est toi. Mais ce n'est pas grand chose. » me dit le prime un peu agacé. Mais c'est trop pour moi. J'ai beau ne pas porter optimus dans mon spark, il reste mon père, celui qui m'a élevé… et je l'ai blessé. Je ne pus retenir mes émotions sous le choc. Pris d'un élan de panique, les larmes montèrent immédiatement à mes optiques. Je décide de couvrir ma bouche avec ma main. « c'est… c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça... » dis-je entre deux larmes. Je vis optimus se raidir. « Knockoff ! Combien de fois il faudra te le dire ! Tu es un soldat et un soldat ne pleure pas. Tu es fort, alors contrôle tes émotions ! Pleurer c'est avouer ses faiblesses. » me réprimande optimus. Je le regarde avec de grands optiques, totalement choqué par son discours. « MAIS BORDEL J'AURAIS PU TE TUER ET TU N'AS QUE ÇA À ME DIRE ?!! » hurlais-Je. Optimus grogna. « Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Knockoff. » « Mais tu te fiche de moi en plus ?! J'ai failli crever et toi aussi au passage et tu veux que je montre que tout va bien ?! D'accord je suis un soldat et tu es mon chef mais tu es avant tout mon père et je suis ton fils avec bumblebee !! Quand est-ce que toi aussi tu vas te l'imprimer ?! » lui criais-Je. Je vois son visage s'assombrir.

Je reprends peu à peu mon calme. « En vrai je suis sur que c'est parce que tu as honte de moi. » « Knockoff je t'interdis de dire... » « mais arrête bordel !! Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça en ce moment même au lieu d'accepter le fait que je m'inquiète pour toi ?! Pourquoi on s'engueule tout le temps ?! Pour… Pourquoi est-ce que tu es distant comme ça avec tes enfants ?! » dis-je en sentant l'émotion s'amplifier dans mon spark. Je dis tout et n'importe quoi… Je n'ose même plus le regarder en face. « Et voilà … comme d'habitude tu n'as aucune réponses… » dis-je sans même le regarder. Optimus demeurait silencieux. Ratchet avait décidé de quitter la pièce pour nous laisser seuls. « Knockoff… je comprends ce que tu ressens. Et… je m'excuse pour le mal que j'ai pu faire, mais n'oublie pas non plus qu'il n'y a pas que toi et moi dans le lot. » m'expliqua optimus en gardant son sérieux. « Ouais… c'est ça. Tu me dit ça à chaque fois et je le sais très bien que je t'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais si je fais ça, tu crois pas que c'est parce que j'ai un message à te faire passer ? Faut-il te rappeler ma situation avant que tu ne me m'accueille chez toi ? » mon père resta silencieux. Je sens qu'il veut faire quelque chose mais il reste immobile et m'observe. Je sens une nouvelle vague de sentiments envahir mon spark. Je n'attends qu'une chose, qu'il se bouge. Qu'il vienne me prendre dans ses bras, qu'il vienne me rassurer, je sais pas moi ! Qu'il fasse quelque chose !

Mais que je suis naïf bon sang… évidemment qu'il ne fera rien. Il n'a jamais rien fait pour nous et c'est pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer. je sens que je ne peux pas retenir d'avantage mes larmes qui coulèrent à nouveau sur mes joues . J'attends encore, mais ne rien sentir sur moi et me sentir observé et jugé de la sorte me déchire le spark. Mais qu'est ce que je fais la avec quelqu'un qui se prétends être mon père mais qui ne fait rien pour me rassurer ? Je peux plus supporter ça… je décide de me lever, et c'est à ce moment là que optimus décide de bouger vers moi, mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Je préfère partir de cette pièce plutôt que d'anéantir mon spark en attendant des choses qui n'arriveront jamais. « Knockoff non ! tu dois... » me dit optimus en s'approchant mais je ne lui laisse pas finir sa phrase et le repousse brusquement et continue mon chemin. Je sens optimus me regarder encore, sans bouger, comme d'habitude. Mais j'en ai rien à foutre.

Je sors de l'infirmerie, les larmes coulantes encore sur mes joues. Je vois tout le monde dans la base me regarder surpris. Je sèche mes larmes tant bien que mal, même si mes membres sont encore un peu engourdis, je m'en fiche royalement. Je veux me casser de cette base. Je passe dans un couloir, où je vois la plupart me regarder, me juger encore et toujours… j'en peux plus… j'en peux plus !! Je vois une bande rigoler en ma direction plus loin de ma position. Je serre les poings, puis voit un bot se mettre au milieu du couloir. Il est assez corpulent, voir même obèse. Sûrement le chef de la bande. « Bah alors on chiale maintenant petite mauviette ?? » me dit-il ouvertement d'un ton moqueur. Là, je sens la colère monter. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire comme ça, tu vas morfler gros lard.

Je ne stoppe pas ma marche, les poings serrés. Je vais pas me laisser faire. Une fois son niveau, je ne m'arrête pas et le frappe d'un grand coup de poings au visage. J'entends le bot crier de douleur en tombant au sol. « LA FERME !!! » Hurlais-je fou de rage par la douleur qui s'était transformée en colère. C'est pas assez pour moi. Frapper… je dois frapper. Toujours frapper. Je grogne et ne réfléchis même plus. J'attrape ce gros bot par le col et le soulève pour le jeter violemment dans le couloir avant de le reprendre et de plaquer contre le mur.

Attends… quoi ? Depuis quand je suis capable de faire ça moi ?! Je n'aurais jamais pu le soulever à la base ! Mais je m'en fiche, c'est tant mieux car comme ça je pourrais mieux éclater cette ordure. « Lâche moi idiot !! » me cris le bot, lui même surpris de ce qui venait de se passer. Hahaha ! il a vraiment cru que j'allais le laisser tranquille, pauvre ordure t'aurais jamais du te moquer de moi et tu vas payer maintenant.

Je resserre ma poigne sur lui et le frappe à nouveau au visage d'un puissant coup de poing. Je vois le bot cracher de l'energon, sonné. Je me sens puissant… tellement puissant ! Hahaha c'est pile ce qui me fallait ! « TU SAIS CE QU'ELLE TE DIS LA MAUVIETTE ENFOIRÉ ?!! » lui Hurlais-je. Je décide de le frapper, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans les pommes. Je sens son corps devenir mou dans mes mains, mais je m'en fiche, je frappe encore et encore comme une brute. Je me défoule complètement sur ce bot. Peu importe que je le tue ou non, au pire c'est qu'un bot inutile ! Je frappe encore et encore quand soudain je sens quelqu'un m'attraper par les épaules et me tirer avec force en arrière. Sous l'attraction je lâche ce gros bot et tombe au sol. « C'est pas bientôt fini ce raffut ?! » cria le bot en question. Qui oses m'interrompre ? Qui oses même m'empêcher de me défouler ?? Je relève le regard vers l'auteur de cet acte, puis je vois un bot blanc avec des touches de noir et de rouge de la même taille que moi et du même gabarit que moi. Il a un grand sabre dans le dos et deux autres plus petit de par et d'autres de ses hanches. « Toi tu te calmes c'est clair ?! Tu as vu dans quel état tu l'as mis ?! On a autre choses à faire que se battre en ce moment ! » me cria le bot.

Je grogne puis je me relève. J'en ai rien à faire, celui qui ose m'ôter ma proie va payer ! Je suis envahi par la colère. Mon spark n'est plus qu'une boule de rage pure. Je ne penses plus, je ne réfléchis plus. Tuer… tuer. Tuer ! Tuer !! Je regarde ce bot insignifiant avec des optiques fumantes de colère puis je me jette sur lui pour le frapper violemment mais il contre mon coup avant d'en envoyer un que je bloque également. « Mais qu'est ce qui te prends toi ?!! Calme toi !! » me cria le bot en grognant. Je m'en fiche ! Je vais le tuer lui aussi !! J'envoie un second coup puis les coups s'échangent à nouveau, mais il arrive à contrer les attaques. Il n'est pas si simple à tuer décidément ! Je sens ma force croître d'avantage. C'est jouissif ! Tellement de puissance !! Je suis complètement aveuglé. Les coups de pieds et les coups de poings s'échangent encore quand soudain, je trouve une faille dans sa défense. J'envoie un coup de Poing puissant qu'il bloque mais pendant ce temps je lance mon autre main qui saisit le cou de ce bot blanc puis serra l'emprise.

Je vois le bot élargir les optiques de surprise, son souffle se coupant puis je décide de le soulever. J'entends une voix… j'entends une voix sombre et lugubre me parler. « Tue le… tue le ! TUE LE !! » j'entends dans ma tête. Je suis complètement aveuglé par la rage et j'obéis bêtement à cette voix que je ne connais même pas. Je resserre l'emprise sur son cou, le bot blanc se débattant dans mes bras. Je le vois souffrir, je le vois agonir… et bon sang c'est tellement bon de voir ça ! Je souris sadiquement, le bot blanc me regarde dans les optiques. Je vois sa panique, sa peur et son incompréhension dans son regard. Je le vois devenir de plus en plus faible, ses mouvements ralentissant de plus en plus quand soudain, Je suis pris d'un élan de conscience. Attends… qu'est ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi je suis en train d'étrangler un bot ?! Bon sang… qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire ?! Lâche-le ! Mais lâche le bon sang !! Ordonnais-Je à mon corps. Sur le coup il ne répondit pas. C'est comme si autre chose en prenait le contrôle mais… mais bordel non !! C'est mon corps ! Il n'obéit qu'à moi seul ! LÂCHE CE PAUVRE BOT !!

Soudain, j'ai un grand frisson. Je sursaute brusquement et je suis pris d'une vive douleur à la tête. Je cris de douleur et lâche le bot par la même occasion pour me tenir le casque, ce dernier s'écrasant lourdement au sol en reprenant difficilement son souffle. J'ai repris le contrôle… bon sang… qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Je ne comprends rien… je suis perdu, je tremble comme une feuille… Je le regarde, sentant à la fois de la panique monter mais aussi la peur de ce qui venait de se passer. Je regarde le bot d'un regard complètement paniqué. J'ai peur… je suis terrorisé. Je vois le bot blanc me regarder en grognant d'un premier regard puis me regarder soudainement choqué. Quoi…? Qu'est ce que…. qu'est-ce que j'ai fais…? Est-ce que c'est encore ces crises qui recommencent ? Bon sang… fais quelque chose Knockoff… agis ! Bouge !!

Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je ne peux pas assumer ça… j'en suis incapable. Je décide alors de prendre la fuite, de tourner les talons puis de courir aussi vite que je pouvais. « Eh attends !! » me crie le bot qui essayait de me suivre mais qui resta au sol en toussant violemment. Je ne m'arrête pas. Les larmes débordent de mes optiques. « Reviens là !! » me crie-t-il encore mais je préfère fuir. Je suis désolé… Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Pourquoi j'ai fais ça…? Qu'est ce que je suis devenu…?

Je suis un monstre…

A suivre…


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

POV Bot blanc

Bordel… qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? C'était qui ce bot ? Je reste au sol en le regardant partir en courant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'enfuit ? Pourquoi a-t-il peur ? Je le sens… je l'ai vu dans son regard quand il m'a lâché. Il était complètement paniqué et terrorisé alors qu'il m'a volontairement étranglé. Et ce regard justement… c'était quoi ça ? Il… il avait un optique rouge et l'autre qui était bleu ! Par primus… J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer cette fois… je reprends mon souffle et tente à nouveau de me lever. Je ne suis pas en grande forme mais je peux marcher. « Eh ! Monsieur ! Vous allez bien ?? » me crie une personne témoin de la scène, complètement paniqué lui aussi. Il m'aide à me lever. « Ça va… ça va c'est rien. » dis-je pour le rassurer. « Bon sang c'était quoi ça ? Il… il s'en est pris à vous alors que vous n'avez rien fait ! C'est un grand malade ! Il devrait être en prison ! » me dit le bot sous la panique. Je préfère ne pas répondre. Je ne suis pas si sûr que ce soit un grand malade comme il dit. Non… il y a quelque chose en ce bot qui n'est pas clair. Je me détache de cet inconnu qui m'aide une fois debout. « Merci monsieur… appelez Ratchet pour lui dire d'intervenir sur cette personne. Je me charge de l'autre. » Dis-je en montrant du doigt l'autre victime de ce bot qui m'a attaqué. Mais qui es-tu ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

Je décide de me mettre à marcher précipitamment pour suivre ce bot que je vois courir encore dans le couloir au loin. Il faut que je le rattrape, je le vois bien qu'il n'est pas du genre à se battre sans raison. Il faut que j'éclaircisse tout ce mystère. J'arrive à marcher rapidement voir même courir. Je le vois sortir de la base. « Eh ! Attends petit !! Pars pas !! » criais-je. Mais il ne s'arrête pas. Bon… qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'ai pas le droit de sortir normalement sinon Rodimus va encore me faire la morale… Mais ce jeune bot a l'air en détresse. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça. Oh et puis zut ! Je le suit. Tempis pour rodimus !

Je sors de la base et passe le SAS d'entrée. Je regarde autours de moi pour voir où se trouve ce bot, avant de voir qu'il part dans une petite ruelle. Mais où est ce qu'il va bon sang ?! « Hey !! Reviens !! Je vais pas te faire de mal ! Mais attends moi bon sang !! » criais-je à ce bot. Je sais qu'il m'entends. C'est sûr même. Mais il continue de courir… Quand soudain, je le vois se transformer en voiture et foncer à vive allure. Attends... quoi ? Comment peut-il avoir un T-Cog ? Seul les guerriers ou les soldats de haut niveau peuvent en avoir un ! Heureusement que j'en fais partis. Je décide alors de me transformer moi aussi et de partir à sa poursuite. J'arrive à le rattraper petit à petit puis soudain, on arrive à une grande place, entouré de maison. Pourquoi est ce qu'il va ici ? Il habite là alors…? Je ne vois plus personne. Cette place est déserte… je regarde au sol puis vois des traces de dérapages jusqu'à une maison. C'est lui. Ça ne peut être que lui. Je me transforme en robot puis marche vers la maison. Décidément… ce petit est plein de mystères…

J'arrive à la porte d'entrée puis je vois qu'elle est restée entre ouverte. Je ne sais pas si c'est correcte de rentrer dans une maison qui n'est pas là notre… c'est très impolis. Quand soudain, j'entends des bruits qui m'alerte. J'entends des pleurs… rien qu'à cela, ça me confirme que tout ce qui s'est passé, il n'en avait pas conscience… qu'il n'était plus en contrôle de son corps. Mais ça paraît complètement dingue ! C'est insensé. Je me mords la lèvre, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal, je l'entends, il est effondré en ce moment même. Mais c'est vraiment impolis de rentrer chez quelqu'un sans avoir une permission… oh et puis zut, tu n'es pas sortis de la base pour rien tout de même !

Je prends une grande inspiration puis j'entre doucement dans la maison en fermant la porte derrière moi. Eh Beh… plutôt chic comme endroit ! Je suis assez surpris qu'il habite dans une telle maison. Mais bref, je ne suis pas ici pour contempler le décors à la fin ! Je soupire puis décide de me diriger vers les bruits de pleurs de ce bot. Je m'approche doucement, en faisant attention de ne rien déranger. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise, il faut l'avouer… mais je vois enfin le bot, recroquevillé dans un coin du salon, isolé et adossé contre un mur. Il tremble comme une feuille… je fronce les sourcils et décide de m'approcher doucement de lui, il ne m'a pas remarqué. Une fois à son niveau, je m'accroupis devant lui et sourit tristement. Il me fais de la peine… il a l'air d'être torturé de l'intérieur… je pose délicatement une main sur ses épaules, mais à peine touché, il sursaute brusquement et repousse ma main en criant. « LAISSEZ MOI !!! » me Hurla le bot orange et rouge. « Ne me touchez pas !! Ne… ne me touchez pas !! » cria-t-il encore. Je ne comprends pas… pourquoi il réagit comme ça ? Je ne lui ai pas fait mal pourtant... enfin je ne penses pas. Je fronce les sourcils puis décide de le saisir par les deux épaules assez fermement pour qu'il me regarde, mais ça n'a absolument pas l'effet attendu. Il sursaute à nouveau puis se met à se débattre dans tous les sens en hurlant. De panique. « LÂCHEZ MOI !!! LÂCHEZ MOI !!! » Hurla le bot. Je n'attends pas plus et le lâche immédiatement. Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui lui prends de réagir comme ça ?? Il est bête ou quoi ? On dirais qu'il est complètement paniqué !

Attends… paniqué… mais oui ! En fait c'est moi qui suis bête ! Il est en pleine crise de panique ! Quand il a repris conscience tout à l'heure il était complètement paniqué et s'est enfui parce qu'il avait peur et il faisait une crise de panique ! Je suis vraiment trop bête des fois… me dis-je en me cognant la paume de ma main sur mon front. Je soupire longuement puis fouille dans mon châssis. J'ai toujours des calmants sur moi car ça m'arrive d'en faire aussi. J'attrape quartes pilules de calmant. Avec ça, ça devrait lui suffire. Je sais très bien qu'il ne les prendra pas de lui même… bon… ce que je vais faire ne va vraiment pas lui plaire… je prends une grande inspiration puis attrappe sa mâchoire fermement d'une main. Il se débat à nouveau et cris de panique comme tout à l'heure mais je ne perds pas de temps et avec l'autre main je le force à avaler les pilules. Une fois cela fait, je le lâche immédiatement mais je sais quels effets ont ces pilules, elles ont un effet dépresseur qui nous fait sombrer en sanglots mais je n'avais que ça malheureusement… je soupire puis je décide d'attraper ce bot par les épaules plus doucement et de le plaquer contre mon châssis pour l'étreindre fortement afin de le rassurer et de lui montrer qu'il n'est pas seul. Peut être que ça calmera les effets secondaires… C'est vraiment bizarre cette situation… mais je ne peux avoir aucune information dans son état. Je l'entends crier en se débattant. Il me frappe dans le dos mais je ne bronche pas et le garde dans mes bras. Il ne faut pas que je le lâche… bientôt, les pilules font effets et peu à peu, il cessa de se débattre et s'effondra davantage en sanglots dans mes bras.

Je souris tristement. Il me fais de la peine… qu'est ce qui a bien pu t'arriver à toi…? Bientôt, ses membres devinrent tout mous et tomba dans l'inconscience. Je soupire tristement puis de me détacher doucement de lui. Il a perdu connaissance. Les calmants ont fait effet… mais je ne peux pas le laisser là tout de même. Il doit bien y avoir une chambre ici. Je regarde autours de moi et vois un balcon avec une porte au bout ainsi que des écritures. Je décide de le reprendre dans mes bras puis de le porter. Bon sang il est pas léger quand même ! Malgré tout, je parviens à monter les escaliers et à le porter jusqu'à la porte où il est écrit « Knockoff ». Serait-ce son nom alors ? Bon… la n'est pas l'important pour le moment. J'ouvre la porte tant bien que mal avec ce bot dans mes bras puis rentre dedans avant de le déposer sur son lit délicatement.

Bon… maintenant qu'il est allongé, j'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je me sens pas trop d'attendre dans le salon, déjà que je suis entré chez lui sans lui demander… c'est vraiment impolis ce que je fais la. Mais bon… peu importe. Au pire je vais attendre à ses côtés qu'il se réveille. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire je penses… je soupire longuement puis décide de prendre une chaise et de m'asseoir non loin du lit. Je regarde autours de moi, c'est assez sombre tout de même… je continue de regarder jusqu'à ce que je vois un placard ouvert avec quelque chose qui brille à l'intérieur. Qu'est ce que c'est…?

La curiosité m'envahit puis je décide d'y jeter un simple coup d'œil. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça après tout… je me lève et m'approche du placard puis je suis surpris de ce que je vois. Il y a tout un armement la dedans ! Je vois deux fusils d'assaut, un fusil à pompe, des lames et un gun. Je regarde ce soit disant Knockoff pour vérifier qu'il dort bien puis décide de prendre le fusil d'assaut dans mes mains. Eh Beh… c'est pas de l'armement bas de gamme qu'il a là ! C'est même du haut de gamme. Je décide de reposer l'arme puis je vois plus haut, deux sabre. Intéressant ça ! Ca veut dire qu'il pratique l'art du sabre ? Décidément, ce jeune bot me réserve plein de surprises. Je prends le sabre noir et le dégaine pour regarder la lame. Il n'y a aucun doute, c'est bien quelqu'un qui sait se battre. Car il n'y a que les guerriers reconnus qui peuvent avoir des armements de la sorte. Mais… comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai jamais vu alors ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de ce soi disant Knockoff…

Je vois des inscriptions sur cette lame en cybertronien. « La douleur est une punition. » Je fronce les sourcils. C'est intriguant ça… qu'est ce que ça veut bien pouvoir signifier ? Je soupire puis décide de regarder l'autre sabre qui est blanc. Je range le sabre noir puis dégaine le blanc et voit d'autres inscriptions cybertionennes. « La mort est une délivrance. » Je fronce les sourcils, portant de l'intérêt à ces mots. Cela m'en dit davantage sur le genre de personne qu'est ce bot. Maintenant, je sais que la façon dont il m'a attaqué, ce n'était pas volontaire… je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais ce n'était pas lui. Je reste concentré sur ses lames puis j'entends ce bot gémir dans son lit, marquant son réveil. Je sursaute et décide de ranger immédiatement le sabre dans le placard. Il est déjà réveillé ? C'est passé bien plus vite que je ne pensais… Je le regarde et je vois qu'il ouvre doucement les optiques. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens comme un certain stresse monter à l'idée de son réveil. Comment va-t-il réagir ?

Je le vois regarder de droite à gauche, un peu perdu. Je soupire puis me racle la gorge bruyamment. « Hum… bonjour ? » d'un coup, le bot se raidit et sursauta en criant de surprise. « Quoi ?! » cria-t-il avant de me regarder. Il élargit les optiques sous le choc. Je sais qu'il m'a reconnu. « Qu'est ce que… qu'est ce que vous foutez chez moi ?!! » me cria le bot choqué. Je sursaute légèrement et je met mes mains en avant. « Wow… doucement… je ne te veux aucun mal. D'accord…? Est ce que… est ce que tu te rappelle de ce qui s'est passé ? Que tu m'as attaqué ? » le bot élargit les optiques. « Mais… Mais qu'est ce que tu fous chez moi ?! Dégage !! Personne n'as le droit d'entrer ici ! » me cris le bot. Je comprends sa réaction. Il est encore choqué du réveil. Je soupire.

« Laisse moi t'expliquer s'il te plait… quand tu t'es enfuis, j'ai décidé de te suivre. Au début je voulais simplement te rattraper pour me battre mais après j'ai vite vu que tout ça c'était pas normal et que tu n'étais pas du genre à agir comme ça. Enfin… je penses du moins. Je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici et après que tu sois rentré chez toi, j'ai voulu te laisser mais je t'ai entendu pleurer. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça alors je me suis permis d'entrer et tu étais en pleine crise de panique… je t'ai prescrit des calmants puis tu t'en évanouit et je t'ai emmené dans ta chambre pour que tu te reposes. Je suis vraiment désolé d'enfreindre ton espace privé… je n'aurais pas dû mais… tu m'avais l'air d'être en détresse et d'avoir besoin d'aide. » expliquais-Je calmement. Je vois le bot me regarder à la fois surprit, en colère mais en même temps se calmer doucement, reconnaissant ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne bouges pas, je ne veux pas le brusquer… je baisse les optiques voyant bien que je le dérangeais et je soupire. « Bon… je vais te laisser. Désolé de t'avoir offensé. Tu dois avoir besoin d'être tranquille. » dis-je avant de me diriger vers la sortie. « attends ! » me dit le bot encore un peu chamboulé par toute cette histoire. Je me retourne vers lui. « Je t'ai étranglé… j'ai faillis te tuer… alors pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? » me demanda Knockoff.

Je le regarde doucement. « Je te l'ai dis… tu m'avais l'air en détresse. Et même si tu as essayé de me tuer, j'ai bien vu que tu étais hors de contrôle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment tu as pu perdre le contrôle de ton corps, mais malgré tout ca, je ne peux pas laisser un de mes confrère dans la détresse. Peu importe qui c'est… surtout de ce que je vois, tu es un guerrier ou un soldat expérimenté comme moi alors raison de plus pour ne pas te laisser tomber... » expliquais-je au soldat. Il me regarde surpris avant de froncer les sourcils en baissant la tête. « Je vois… » Dit il simplement. Je vois qu'il se sent coupable. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut pas me voir. Je baisse la tête et me retourne vers la porte. « Bon… en tout cas il faut que tu t'accorde du repos. On se reverra peut être une prochaine fois. » dis-je d'un ton plus sombre. J'aurais eu envie de le connaître un peu plus, ce n'est pas souvent que l'on croise des gens comme moi. Mais tant pis… ce sera une prochaine fois. J'ouvre la porte et décide de sortir De la chambre pour retourner à la base mais soudain, dans ma marche, il me saisit l'avant bras pour me retenir. « Attends s'il te plaît… ne pars pas. Enfin… si tu l'acceptes bien sûr. » me dit le soldat. Je suis surpris et à la fois soulagé. Je m'arrête et le regarde sous la surprise. « Em… et bien… bien sûr. J'ai tout mon temps devant moi donc… aucun soucis. » Dis-je en balbutiant légèrement.

Je le vois se redresser puis me sourire légèrement, même si je voyais qu'il était légèrement mal à l'aise. « Em… et bien… viens si tu veux, on va aller dans le salon, ce serait mieux pour discuter je penses. » me dit-il avant de partir devant. Je le regarde en clignant les optiques, toujours surpris mais je décide de le suivre quand même. Je le vois me faire signe de m'asseoir sur le canapé. « Euh… tu veux peut être boire quelque chose…? » je le regarde puis je souris. « Oui, volontiers. Un cube d'energon sera parfait. » dis-je doucement. Je le regarde prendre les cubes dans un meuble. Ses mains tremblent beaucoup… je le sens très mal à l'aise et stressé. Je soupire puis décide de me lever pour prendre les cubes de ses mains. « Attends… je vais t'aider si tu le veux bien. » dis-je doucement d'une bonne intention. Il sursauta, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ça. Il décide de me passer les cubes, voyant bien qu'il n'était pas en état de le faire correctement. Je vais avec lui dans la cuisine puis je dépose les cubes dans la machine qui les remplis d'energon frais. Je le regarde mais il n'ose pas me regarder. Je le comprends… « eh… tu sais j'en ai vu des pires hein, tu n'as pas à stresser, t'inquiète pas, regarde… je ne suis pas mort c'est le principale. » dis-je en souriant pour le rassurer malgré la peine que je ressentait à son égard. Il baissa les optiques. « justement… j'ai failli te tuer et c'est ça le problème... » me dit-il. « si tu serais mort ou si je ne t'aurais pas attaqué… je n'aurais aucun problème... » dit il en regardant ses mains.

Je soupire longuement en le regardant silencieusement. Je repenses à ces inscriptions sur ses sabres et je comprends mieux maintenant la raison de cela. Je soupire et regarde les cubes. « La douleur est une punition et la mort est une délivrance… c'est ça ? » dis-je doucement. Je le vois surpris et gêné, mais il n'ose toujours pas me regarder. Il baissa les optiques en regardant ses mains mais ne répondit pas. J'en conclue qu'il approuve ces mots… je décide de sortir les cubes de la machine. « Je te comprends... » dis-je pensivement. Il demeure silencieux. Je prends les cubes puis lui sourit. « Bon… on va le boire ce cube ? » Demandais-je avec plus de bienveillance.

Je commence à sortir de la pièce mais je m'arrête, constatant qu'il ne bougeait pas. Je me retourne vers lui avec les cubes dansm les mains, un peu surpris. Ses mains tremblent encore et ses optiques sont rivées sur ses mains. Il est perdu… mais qu'est ce qui peut bien te mettre dans un tel état Knockoff…? Je soupire tristement « Knockoff… c'est ça…? » demandais-Je calmement. Je le vois secouer la tête avant de se cacher le visage pour sangloter.

Je fronce les sourcils et pose les cubes sur une table avant de me diriger vers lui. « Eh… pourquoi tu pleures…? Qu'est ce qui t'as mit dans un tel état…? » demandais-je curieusement. Le soldat secoue la tête, « Tu… tu ne peux pas rester ici... » me dit-il. Quoi ? Attends… je ne comprends pas… il me demande de rester puis après… il me demande de partir. « Pourquoi ? » « parce que… parce que tu es en danger ici… a… à tout moment ça peut recommencer… à tout moment je… je peux te tuer... » me dit-il dans ses larmes. Je ne comprends pas… pourquoi il me dit ça ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi il me tuerais voyons… « il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu me tues et tu le sais. Et puis je ne me laisserai pas faire si ça arrive, et puis au pire… peu importe. Mais dans tous les cas pour être honnête avec toi, je comptes bien faire connaissance avec toi. Car on est pareil tous les deux, et c'est rare de rencontrer des gens comme nous. » Dis-je doucement. « Et puis en plus, on a un cube à boire hehe. » Complétais-je en rigolant doucement pour essayer de le détendre. Je le vois secouer la tête. « Personne… personne n'est comme moi... » me dit-il. « Je… je suis un monstre... » Dit-il dans ses larmes. Je fronce les sourcils. « Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Tu n'es pas un monstre et tu veux que je te dises pourquoi ? » dis-je plus sérieusement. Il me regarde avec des optiques embuées de larmes. « Parce que certes on ne se connait pas pour le moment, mais on est tous les deux des guerriers, on a le même métier. Et si tu étais un monstre, je serais déjà mort. Tu m'entends ? Je sens ton énergie et je sens que tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui a voulu ce qui t'arrive. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je sais que tu n'es pas ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure. Alors ne dit pas ça s'il te plaît. » il me regarda d'un regard spécial. Il était choqué, mais je voyais que ces mots lui faisait du bien, le rassurait. Qu'il se sentait compris. Je lui sourit légèrement. « Aller, maintenant on va boire ce cube, et ça ira mieux après. D'accord ? » dis-je plus doucement. Il baissa les optiques mais hocha tout de même la tête. Je souris légèrement en retours.

Je reprends les cubes puis je sors de la cuisine pour aller dans le salon. Je vois ce bot garder le regard baissé. Il s'assoit dans un fauteuil en face de moi puis soupire en prenant son cube. Je prends le miens et bois une gorgée en même temps que lui. « Bon… comment tu te sens sinon ? Est ce que tu es toujours en panique ou ça va mieux ? » Demandais-Je pour entamer une discussion. Le bot ne me regarde pas et soupire. « Non je… je ne suis plus paniqué. » me dit-il « maintenant je… je me sens mal... » je l'écoute et je soupire également, pendant ses mots. « La douleur est une punition... » répétais-Je pensivement. Je le vois froncer les sourcils. Ces mots sont importants pour lui ? Je fronce les sourcils. « Pourquoi as tu ces inscriptions sur tes sabres…? Si ce n'est pas indiscret bien sûr. » il fronce les sourcils. « parce que c'est la vérité. » dit il assez sèchement. Je soupire. « C'est mots… sont important pour toi…? » demandais-je intrigué. Je le vois détourner le regard. « Ces mots résument ma vie. » me dit-il sombrement. Je fronce les sourcils, me disant que tout cela m'avait l'air compliqué… « Pourquoi as-tu regardé mes armes ? » Demanda-t-il plus sérieusement. « Eh bien… j'avoue que la curiosité m'avait emporté et… c'est vrai que je n'aurais pas dû. Mais quand j'ai vu ces sabres, j'ai eu l'envie de voir si tu étais un véritable sabreur ou non. Car… un sabre est... » « ...le reflet de son propriétaire et bras de son maître. » me coupa ce soldat.

Je suis surpris, non seulement qu'il me coupe, mais également qu'il connaisse les mots exacts. « C'est… Exactement ça… » dis-je sous la surprise. « Donc je peux en conclure que tu sais manier le sabre c'est ça ? » je le vois soupirer et se redresser. « Depuis que j'ai été recueilli on m'a mit un sabre dans les mains. Alors… oui je sais manier le sabre mais je suis loin d'être très fort. » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ça voudrait dire qu'il n'a pas confiance en lui ? Et il a dit qu'il avait été recueilli ? « Comment ça depuis que tu as été recueilli ? » dis-je par curiosité. Il soupira et hocha la tête. « Oui… je suis orphelin. Je ne sais même pas qui sont mes véritables parents et j'ai été adopté dans une famille. » me dit-il amèrement. Je fronce les sourcils. « Hmm… je vois... » mais je décide de ne pas commenter d'avantages. Décidément, ce bot ne cessera jamais de me surprendre… je lui sourit, ayant une idée derrière la tête. « Et bien moi aussi je manie le sabre. » souriais-je. « Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour qu'on partage quelques entraînements ensembles ? Ce serait très intéressant et on pourrait échanger nos techniques. Car après tout, chaque maîtres du sabre à sa propre technique de combat. Et je serais curieux de voir comment tu te bas. » dis-je légèrement amusé.

Je vois le bot soupirer légèrement avant de froncer les sourcils. « Ça pourrait être intéressant, c'est vrai. Mais honnêtement je penses que je ne fais pas le poids. » Dit-il. Je soupire longuement en secouant la tête. « Tu sais… c'est simplement des techniques différentes et il y en a qui sont plus efficaces que d'autres. En soit c'est bien plus complexe que ça mais pour résumer… voilà. Ne fais pas de préjugés avant le combat. » souriais-Je. Je vois qu'il se détends légèrement, et ça me rassure d'un certain côté. « au fait, ton nom c'est Knockoff… c'est ça ? » demandais-Je pour être sur. Le bot en face de moi Soupira, un peu surpris. « Comment tu sais…? On ne s'est jamais vue non ? » me demanda le bot, méfiant. Je soupire calmement. Je comprends que ça le surprend. « Et bien… tu as ton nom marqué sur la porte de ta chambre. Et quand je t'y ait emmené, je l'ai vu. Tout simplement. Mais je voulais être sûr que tu t'appelles bien comme ça. » dis-je doucement. Je le vois porter sa main à son front. Il doit sûrement se sentir bête hehe. « C'est vrai… j'avais oublié ce détail… bien vu. » Dit il plus doucement. Je lui sourit puis il me regarde avec un léger sourire. « Et toi du coup ? Quel est ton nom ? » je lui sourit doucement.

« Je m'appelles drift. »

« Alors dans ce cas… pour être en bon et due forme, je suis enchanté de te rencontrer, drift. »

A suivre...


	15. Chapitre 15

POV Knockoff

Alors c'est drift, son nom… c'est bizarre car j'en avais jamais entendu parlé. Mais bon, de ce que je vois c'est quelqu'un de gentil, même si je ne lui fais pas confiance pour le moment. Il dégage une énergie vraiment particulière ce bot… c'est à la fois en paix et une énergie calme mais à la fois comme une sorte d'orage imposant… c'est vraiment étrange. Mais en soit, ça ne me fais pas peur.

Je le vois réfléchir en regardant son cube. Il est perdu dans ses pensées. Mais à quoi peut-il bien penser ? Je n'aime pas trop ça… « Et toi ? ça va ? » dis-je pour essayer de relancer la conversation. Je le vois sursauter très légèrement avant qu'il ne me sourit. « Oh, oui oui… t'inquiète pas pour moi, ca va. » Dit-il. Je hoche la tête avant de prendre une gorgée d'energon. Il y a un silence pesant dans le salon. Quand soudain, il me regarde. « Dit moi, Knockoff… tout à l'heure, pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu me tuer ? » me demanda-t-il en me fixant. Je me raidit suite à cette demande. Pourquoi il me demande ça ? Il était simplement sur mon passage.Je sens mon spark s'agiter par l'émotion qui me traverse. Je repenses à tout ça, ces pertes de contrôle, ces meurtres… les battements de mon spark s'accélèrent. « Désolé mais je ne préfère pas en parler... » dis-je en pensant qu'il lâchait le morceau, mais non…

« je comprends que tu ne souhaite pas expliquer tes raison alors que tu as la personne qui a subi l'attaque en face de toi, mais… moi j'ai besoin de savoir. Car quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas de ton contrôle et… que tu as besoin d'aide à propos de ça. Mais après si tu ne veux vraiment pas, je pourrais toujours dire ok et laisser libre court à mon imagination sur tes raisons et en arriver à la conclusion que tu es un malade mental… mais ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas envie que ça arrive. Parce que tu es quelqu'un d'intéressant Knockoff et pas dans le sens négatif du terme… et honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie de te considérer comme un malade mental car je sais que tu n'en n'est pas un. »

Je le regarde, prenant en considération ses mots. Quelqu'un d'intéressant… besoin de savoir… c'est louche tout ça… je n'aime vraiment pas ça. je regarde mon cube puis en prends une gorgée. Avant de soupirer. Mais je sens l'émotion monter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il voit juste. « C'est con, parce que c'est le cas. » répondis-Je plus sérieusement en fronçant les sourcils. Je le vois faire de même. je ne dois pas céder… je ne dois pas céder. Un soldat ne pleure pas… « En toute honnêteté, drift, je ne sais pas ce que je suis. Je ne connais pas mon véritable nom, je ne connais pas mes origines, j'ai grandi dans la violence et la mort, je ne connais pas la sensation d'avoir des parents… je ne connais rien de tout ça. Peut être que ça m'a fait péter les plombs, mais j'en sais rien honnêtement. » je vois drift froncer les sourcils, pesant mes mots. « Mais au moment précis où tu as cherché à m'étrangler et que je te regardais, tu avais une poigne d'une force énorme pour ton gabarit. De plus tu avais un sourire sadique et surtout… tes optiques… l'une était rouge et l'autre était bleu alors que maintenant les deux sont bleues. Donc… honnêtement je ne penses pas que ce tu sois aussi fou… voir même, je penses que ce n'était pas toi qui était présent moralement mais un autre toi… » m'explique drift. Je détourne le regard.

Il a vu juste… tout ça, je ne le contrôle pas et ça me terrifie, surtout en voyant les dégâts que ça peut créer… bon sang… un optique rouge et l'autre bleu… qu'est ce qui m'arrive à la fin ? « tu sais Knockoff… il faudra tôt ou tard que tu en parles. » insista drift. Je fronce les sourcils. « Je ne veux pas en parler. » répondis-je sèchement. Je sens l'agacement mélangé à de la honte envahir mon spark mais également beaucoup de peur. « Mais il faut que Tu le dises Knockoff. Surtout que je suis la personne qui a subit cette facette de toi. » continua drift en fronçant les sourcils. « Je n'en sais rien et je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler ! C'est clair ?! » il commence à m'énerver ce drift.

Je le vois soupirer. « Je comprends knockoff, tu dois te sentir honteux en ce moment je penses mais tu dois t'exprimer. » « Là ferme !! » criais-je, en colère. J'en ai marre qui lise en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ! Je vois sursauter.

« Ouais j'ai failli te buter et alors ?! Est-ce que c'est pour autant que je vais t'expliquer les raisons ?! Bah nan car j'en ai aucune ! Tu crois que c'est facile toi ?! Tu crois que c'est simple de quelque chose en toi qui est incontrôlable et qu'on ne connais pas ?! J'aimerai bien t'y voir toi ! J'aimerais bien t'y voir à faire de crises sans cesse ! A faire des victimes innocentes sans en avoir aucun souvenir !! ET MOI J'EN AI MARRE !!! » criais-Je en me lâchant complètement.

Je ne me rends plus compte de ce que je dis, je défoules mes pensées, mais les larmes commencent à monter à mes optiques et moi commence a trembler. « J'en ai marre d'être considéré comme un monstre !! Je… j'en ai marre qu'on me dise que je suis un malade mental !! Et même si je ne l'ai pas beaucoup entendu je sais que je les gens les pense ! Tout le monde le pense !! Même mon père le pense mais je ne suis pas fou !! » dis-Je en frappant du poing sur la table. « Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ça !! Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi qui me bouffe de l'intérieur et qui me fait faire des choses que je regretterai toute ma vie ! alors maintenant LA FERME !!! » criais-je la voix tremblante et les larmes roulant sur mes joues. Mes mains tremblent, tout mon corps tremble sous l'émotion. C'est trop pour moi… je craque complètement et porte mes mains à mes optiques pour cacher mon visage et je me met à sangloter en secouant la tête.

Drift reste silencieux. Je penses qu'il doit être choqué mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Peut être qu'au final j'en ai trop Dit mais tant pis. Et si ça lui plaît pas, qu'il dégage.

POV drift

Je le vois s'effondrer complètement tel un château de cartes. Alors c'est bien ce que je pensais… il ne contrôle absolument rien. Et à en voir son état émotionnel, c'est quelque chose qui s'est manifesté depuis peu. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire… je ne veux pas le brusquer et… peut être que je l'ai poussé un peu trop loin. Je soupire puis je décide de me lever avant de me déplacer vers lui et de m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je pose doucement une main sur son épaule.

« C'est quelque chose qui t'es arrivé il y a peu… c'est ça…? » demandais-je plus doucement. « Je ne veux pas te brusquer Knockoff… et je suis désolé si c'est déjà fait, mais je vois tu as besoin d'exprimer tes problèmes et de te lâcher… il ne faut pas tout garder pour soi car ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses. » dis-Je doucement. Je le vois secouer la tête. « Je… je n'ai jamais voulu ça… » me dit-il d'un sanglot étranglé. « Tout ce que je veux c'est… c'est faire mon travail… dans… dans le respect du code… proteger mon… mon entourage ! mais… mais à cause de cette merde je ne peux plus le faire ! A cause… à cause de cette maladie de merde je ne peux plus faire ce que je veux !! » s'écria Knockoff dans ses sanglots. Il a mal…

Je souris tristement puis lui pose ma main dans son dos pour lui montrer que j'étais la pour l'aider. « Eh… Knockoff. Tout n'est pas perdu, tu peux toujours faire ce que tu veux mais… sous une autre forme imaginons. Sois créatif et ne te laisse pas entraîner parce cette chose en toi qui te fais faire tout ça… apprends à connaître cette chose justement, comprends comment elle fonctionne, comment l'arrêter, etc... » dis-Je doucement pour le rassurer. Je le vois continuer à sangloter… même si je ne connais pas cette sensation, le fait de perdre le contrôle de son propre corps… ça doit faire peur…

mais attends… pourquoi est-ce qu'il trahirait le code ? « As Tu déjà fais des choses qui sont à l'encontre du code quand tu étais hors de contrôle ? » je vis qu'il tremblait d'avantage et il secoua nerveusement la tête. Je fronce les sourcils. « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé knockoff ? » demandais-Je de manière plus inquiète. Il secoua encore la tête. « J'ai… J'ai tué ! J'ai tué des… des innocents et je leurs ait bouffé les entrailles ! je… j'ai blessé mon père ! Et… et c'était tous des autobots ! Et… et surtout je… je n'en ai aucun souvenir ! » me dit il. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses c'est vrai mais… le peu que j'entends me choque. Dévorer les entrailles de quelqu'un… sans même s'en souvenir… ce bot a vraiment un gros soucis… et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne penses pas que ce soit une dégénérescence mentale. C'est autre chose… mais quoi ? Qu'est ce qui peut être aussi puissant pour briser en mille morceaux le mental d'acier d'un soldat ? Pour lui faire faire des abominations pareils…? Il ne l'a pas fait de son plein grès. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui a forcé. Pour moi… c'est tout sauf une maladie.

Je regarde Knockoff pleurer encore. Il faut bien que ça sorte… je soupire puis lui frotte doucement le dos pour qu'il se calme légèrement. Je comprends qu'il soit perdu et effondré… à sa place, je penses que j'aurais déjà mis fin à mes jours. Plus ca va et plus je trouve qu'on se ressemble lui et moi. Il a l'air d'avoir des valeurs fortes, on pratique les même armes de combats, et on a le même genre d'énergie. C'est assez étrange… d'un certain côté… il me rappelle aussi wings…

mais je me rends compte que je pars trop loin dans mes pensées sombres. Je secoue la tête et soupire en continuant de lui frotter le dos. « Aller Knockoff… ça va aller. » dis-je doucement. J'avoue que je sais pas trop comment le consoler. Peut-être qu'il a besoin de se changer les idées ? Je réfléchis quelques instants à ce que je pourrais faire…

Bingo ! J'ai peut être une idée. « Eh… Knockoff, regarde moi s'il te plaît. » lui demandais-je. Le soldat ôte doucement ses mains de son visage puis me regarda avec ses optiques embuées de larmes. Je le regarde sérieusement. « et si on allait à la base pour s'entraîner, Hm ? Ça te changerai les idées et ça te permettrai de te défouler un peu. qu'est ce que t'en dis ? » demandais-je sérieusement mais calmement. Il me regarde avant de baisser les optiques. « N...non drift… je… je ne peux pas maintenant… comment les autres vont me regarder quand je vais arriver…? Je… je suis sur que ce que j'ai fait a déjà tourné dans toute la base et… et… » je vois qu'il n'arrive pas à finir sa phrase. Je soupire puis attrappe ses épaules pour le tourner vers moi. « Eh, knockoff. Si quelqu'un ose te critiquer devant moi, je m'occuperai de lui rappeler de ce qu'est une vie de soldat et le code qu'on doit respecter. En attendant, ne te tracasse pas avec le regard des autres. Oui t'as faillit me tuer sans t'en rendre compte mais tu en as eu conscience et tu m'as lâché. Je suis toujours en vie et je sais que t'es pas un monstre. Personne ne l'est. » dis-je avec conviction. Je le vois baisser le regard tristement. « Je… je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... » Dit il la voix tremblante. Je soupire et lève les optiques avant de me lever. « De toute façon, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Tu finis ton cube et on y va car tu as besoin de te changer les idées. » dis-je plus sérieusement. Malheureusement… voyant le type de personne que c'est, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'il regrettera si je le laisse seul. Il faut qu'il se change les idées. Et puis comme ça… je me ferais surement moins disputé par Rodimus.

Je le vois hésiter encore puis il soupira faiblement, les larmes coulant toujours de ses optiques, avant de prendre son cube puis de continuer à le boire. Il s'est sûrement donné raison. Je soupire puis j'attrappe le miens pour le boire également. Quelque minutes passèrent puis les cubes furent vidés. Je replonge dans mes pensées en le regardant.

Décidément… c'est bien la première personne que je croise ici qui ressemble autant à wings. Ce cher wings… malheureusement… il est parti trop tôt. Si il ne serait pas parti, je ne serais pas ici à iacon. Je serais toujours au cercle de la lumière, dans les citées de Crystal… et tout ça à cause de cette ordure de Lockdown. Je m'évade dans mes pensées. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé à ce cher wings… j'aurais voulu profiter d'avantage de sa présence. Mais Lockdown me l'a enlevé. Sans m'en rendre compte, je resserre mon emprise sur mon cube à ces pensées. Je m'en rends vite compte, puis je pose immédiatement mon cube. Mon regard s'assombrit puis je soupire avant de me lever dans ce silence pensant. « bon… on y va wings euh… knockoff ? » Demandais-je plus sèchement avant de me rendre compte que j'ai failli l'appeler wings. bon sang mais pourquoi d'un coup je repense à lui ? Ca fait des années que j'essaye de passer à autre chose mais la, d'un coup il revient. Pourquoi ?

Je vois Knockoff me regarder un peu surpris, ses pleurs se sont calmés. Il doit sûrement être brusqué à cause de mon intonation, mais avec ces pensées en tête, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Désolé…

POV Knockoff

Je le regarde surpris. Pourquoi est ce qu'il est aussi sec d'un coup ? Et… pourquoi il m'a appelé wings ? C'est qui ce wings ? Je connais personne qui s'appelle comme ça. Mais bon… passons, c'est pas grave. Il a raison, il faut que je me défoule. Je soupire puis me lève avant d'aller dans ma chambre pour m'équiper de mes armes. Je jette un coup d'œil discret à travers la porte pour voir ce qui faisait. Il est vraiment louche ce type… il regarde tout dans ma maison. Je fronce les sourcils. Je commence à avoir des doutes sur ce mech. Je soupire, prends mes armes avant de le rejoindre à l'entrée pour retourner à la base.

On part tous les deux de chez moi, je garde quand même une certaine distance. Malgré le fait que je vois qu'il ne me veut pas de mal, je n'arrive pas à lui faire confiance. Tout va beaucoup trop vite… je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il est venu vers moi alors que j'ai voulu le tuer. Depuis quand quelqu'un qui se fait agressé retourne voir son agresseur ? C'est stupide. Et puis je ne veux pas qu'on viennent m'embêter avec plein d'histoires, j'ai autre chose à faire. Et puis il me paraît louche quoi… trop gentil. Je soupire mais je continue ma marche à ses côtés. Est-ce encore quelqu'un qui me l'a collé sur le dos ? Si ça se trouve il veut ma mort. Et puis en plus comme une merde j'ai pleuré devant lui. C'est vraiment pathétique Knockoff. Tu pouvais pas faire mieux comme rencontre !

J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas l'attaquer voir même de le tuer. J'aurais pas eu d'ennuis comme ça… personne à part bée ne m'as autant aidé volontairement et je ne vois pas pourquoi un inconnu le ferait en un claquement de doigts. Je le sens qu'il me regarde. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a à la fin ?? « Tu sais je ne vais pas te manger hein, tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi loin héhé. » me dit il. Je fronce les sourcils et m'arrête puis le regarde sérieusement. « Je ne te fais pas confiance. Alors je prends mes distances, tout simplement. » dis-je sèchement. Je suis sur que c'est encore un coup de ces ordures de decepticons. Toujours à traîner dans mes pâtes ces sales rats. Mais pour ça, il n'y a que un seul moyen de le savoir. Je regarde autours de moi puis vois des petites ruelles. C'est parfait… « mais pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Je t'ai aidé quand même. » me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Ne discute pas. je ne te fais pas confiance, un point c'est tout. Et c'est pas parce que tu m'as aidé que je vais te faire aussi facilement confiance. » dis-je froidement avant de soupirer. « Je connais un raccourcis. Viens. » complétais-je avant de partir dans les ruelles en gardant les distances.

Je vois qu'il me suit. J'accélère le pas et prends une autre ruelle à la perpendiculaire puis une autre, et encore une autre sans qu'il me voit. Je l'ai semé. Je vais lui faire cracher la vérité à cet ordure, je suis sur que c'est un decepticon déguisé.

POV drift

Hein ? Attends… il est passé par où la ? Il m'a complètement perdu ! « Knockoff ?! Tu es où ?! » m'écriais-je. Décidément… je ne me ferais jamais aux rues de iacon… moi qui vient de Axiom Nexus, ça me dépayse. Mais comment je vais faire pour sortir de la ? C'est un véritable labyrinthe ! Je regarde autours de moi mais je ne vois rien. Ces ruelles sont sombres, on est en plein jour et j'ai l'impression d'être la nuit dans ces ruelles ! Mais par où il m'a emmené ? Ou alors il joue à cache-cache ? C'est vraiment pas le genre quand même… je m'arrête et pose mes mains sur mes hanches en soupirant. Ça commence à m'agacer tout ça ! Je me serais pas fait avoir quand même ? Et puis il avait l'air super méfiant d'un coup… je sais pas ce qui lui prends décidément à ce bot. « Bon knockoff aller ! Montre toi s'il te plaît !! Je vais pas resté planté là toute la journée quand même !! » criais-je dans les ruelles. Il doit m'entendre, c'est sur…

Soudain, il y a un silence pesant. J'aime pas ça… je commence à me méfier quand d'un coup, quelque chose me saisit Le Bras fermement par derrière et le tords bizarrement dans mon dos avec une vive douleur. Je cris de douleur suite à la clé de bras mais aussi par le sursaut. Soudain, je vois quelque chose briller et aller très vite jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'un sabre se trouvait sous ma gorge. Je grogne de douleur. Bordel ça fait un mal de chien !! C'est qui bon sang ?! J'essaye de me débattre avec mon autre bras mais ça me fait beaucoup trop mal !! Je suis complètement bloqué ! « POUR QUI TU TRAVAIL ?!! » me hurle le bot derrière moi. Je reconnais immédiatement la voix. Pour en être sûr, je regarde le sabre qui est sous ma gorge, c'est un sabre blanc. Je lis les inscriptions dessus, « La mort est une délivrance » bordel… c'est Knockoff.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous bon sang Knockoff ?! » m'écriais-je en grognant de douleur. « Lâche-moi !! » « LA FERME !! » cria Knockoff avant de me lâcher un bref instant mais il me saisit immédiatement et me plaque violemment face à lui, dos au mur avant de me remettre le sabre sous la gorge. Je grogne de douleur mais je ne peux toujours pas bouger. Il bloque tous mes mouvements. « C'EST QUI TON BOSS ?! MEGATRON ?! GALVATRON ?! STARSCREAM ?! RÉPONDS MOI !! » me hurle knockoff. Je suis complètement choqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?? Bien Sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prends d'être si soudainement agressif ?! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! « Eh ! Knockoff calme toi ! » essayais-Je. « RÉPONDS MOI !! » répondit-il en hurlant. « Je sais que tu es la pour me tuer !! Je sais tout !! Le soit disant bot qui vient volontairement m'aider, qui paraît être gentil et qui s'intéresse à moi pour que je lui fasse confiance et que après il me poignarde dans le dos, je la connais très bien cette disquette !! On ne me la fais pas à moi !! T'as compris ?! » cria Knockoff en resserrant son emprise sur moi.

« Quoi ?! Mais… mais qu'est ce que tu raconte Knockoff ?! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai que ça à foutre ?! Si j'étais payé pour te tuer je l'aurais déjà fait !! Réfléchis un peu !! » criais-Je en retours. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi agressif. « NE ME MENS PAS !!! » Hurla knockoff. « Personne ne vient jamais m'aider !! Personne n'est aussi agréable avec moi et ce n'est pas un inconnu comme toi qui à venir le faire alors dit moi pour qui tu travailles !! Tu veux quoi ?! Tu veux ma mort ?! Tu veux récupérer les donnée du projet Kaon de ces ordures de decepticons c'est ça ?!! » cria Knockoff. Je le regarde, un peu paniqué même si je garde mon sang froid. Alors il aurait une haine inconsidéré envers les decepticons ? Mieux vaut pas que je lui parle de mes origines alors…

« Knockoff… s'il te plaît écoute moi. » dis-je en fixant Knockoff dans les optiques, essayant de garder mon calme. « Je ne suis pas ici pour tuer qui que ce soit. Tu comprends ? Moi je travail avec Rodimus et on doit simplement avoir un entretien avec Ultra Magnus, tous les trois, à propos du projet The Lost Light. Moi je viens de Axiom Nexus. Je suis pas de iacon ! Tu vois ? Normalement je n'ai pas le droit de parler de ce projet et c'est ultra confidentiel. Je suis là simplement pour ça et quand je t'ai vu, toi et ta situation, j'ai vu que tu avais besoin d'aide mais que personne le faisait alors j'en ai pris l'initiative ! On est dans la même camp knockoff ! Je ne suis pas là pour tuer qui que ce soit ! Je suis la pour faire des connaissances et découvrir Iacon ! Rien de plus !! » insistais-Je. « Et puis… et puis je ne sais même pas ce que c'est que cette histoire de projet Kaon ! J'en ai jamais entendu parlé et je ne vois pas pourquoi je te tuerai alors que tu es quelqu'un de bon et qu'on est pareil tous les deux ! » m'écriais-je. Il est complètement fou de paniquer comme ça ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais de travers mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il réagirait comme ça !

Je pensais bien faire… je le vois prendre en considération mes mots, mais il ne me lâche pas du regard. Il a un regard perçant… je dois avouer que c'est assez impressionnant, même si à son niveau de combat, c'est normal d'avoir un tel regard en conflit. Il a le même regard que wings… Je soupire mais ne le lâche pas non plus des optiques. Il voit bien que je ne mens pas. Il hésite… il hésite à me tuer ou à me laisser en vie et de me croire… il continua de me regarder pendant longtemps, mais je ne lâche rien. Il n'y a que ça à faire.

Quand soudain, après de longues minutes, il grogne puis me lâche brusquement et range son sabre dans son dos. Je souffle de soulagement. Heureusement qu'il me croit… « disons que je te crois pour cette fois. » me grogne Knockoff. « Mais Attention, au moindre truc louche que tu fais avec moi, je t'arrache littéralement la tête. C'est clair ?! » cracha froidement Knockoff encore sous pression. Je soupire longuement pour reprendre mes esprits, puis je hoche la tête. « Ça n'arrivera pas de toute façon. Ne t'inquiète pas. » soufflais-je avant de me relever pour continuer à marcher. Ça va… plus de peur que de mal. Knockoff grogna puis tourna les talons et repris la marche jusqu'à la base. Je le suit, gardant une distance pour ne pas le brusquer. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru aussi agressif quand même…mais est-ce que tout ça voudrait dire qu'il a d'autre problèmes avec les decepticons ? Pour qu'il soit aussi parano… ça ne fait aucun doutes. Il m'intéresse de plus en plus ce jeune bot… une chose est sûre, c'est que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer avec lui.

A suivre…


	16. Chapitre 16

[OOC : Salut à tous ! Je suis désolé pour les chapitres longs en ce moments mais je ne peux pas vraiment faire autrement pour le moment au niveau de l'histoire. J'espère néanmoins que vous aimez ! Bonne lecture ]

POV Normal

Les deux bots continuent de marcher en direction de la base autobots dans le silence. Knockoff est toujours aussi tendu et méfiant. Il garde ses distances. Drift continue de l'observer, néanmoins encore choqué de la réaction brutale de Knockoff. Il n'aurait pas cru que le soldat était aussi brutal. Il est quand même intrigué par le côté atypique du soldat, mais aussi curieux d'en apprendre d'avantage sur Knockoff.

Bientôt, les deux arrivèrent à la base autobot. Knockoff s'était déjà un peu calmé en marchant mais il était nerveux. Comment les autres vont le regarder ? Est-ce que optimus va encore le disputer ? Ça sent le roussi pour lui… Les deux se dirigent vers la salle d'entraînement. Knockoff soupire longuement. « Alors tu viens d'Axiom Nexus… » Dit-il pensivement à drift. Le bot blanc le regarde avant de hocher la tête. « C'est exact. Je viens de là-bas. » Knockoff soupire puis fronce les sourcils. « Et qu'est ce que tu fais là-bas au juste ? C'est le royaume de tous les trafics illégaux et de la prostitution. » Dit-il sèchement. Drift Soupira. « Je sais… mais ça c'est dans le centre. Avec rodimus on essaye d'y faire un peu de ménage, même si ça ne sert pas à grand chose. Du coup on aide des personnes en détresse jusqu'à ce qu'on ait lancé ce projet de The Lost Light. » répondit drift. Knockoff fronce les sourcils et allait répondre quand soudain, une autre voix s'éleva « Drift !! » s'écria un bot orange et jaune marchant en leurs direction, les poings serrés. Knockoff fronça les sourcils. Il a horreur qu'on l'interrompe dans une discussion. Drift se tourna vers le bot avant de lever les optiques. « Oh non… le voilà. » Soupira drift, lassé. Knockoff se mit à grogner. « C'est qui lui ? » « C'est Rodimus... »

« Depuis quand tu te permets de sortir de la base hein ?! » s'écria rodimus mécontent jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au niveau de drift. Rodimus ignora complètement Knockoff. « Tu n'avais qu'un seul ordre, c'était de ne pas sortir !! T'étais censé aller chercher des cubes pour qu'on se nourrisse ! T'es pas capable de te tenir à une seule mission simple ?! » s'écria Rodimus sévèrement. Knockoff assista à la scène et serra les poings. Même si il se méfie de drift, le voir se faire maltraiter l'énerve. Rodimus jeta un rapide coup d'optique à Knockoff puis regarda drift. « Et puis c'est qui lui ?! Il faut aussi que tu ramène des épaves avec nous ?! Je t'ai dit qu'on ne cherchait que les élites ! T'es vraiment l'assistant le plus demeurer que je connaisse ! » s'écria rodimus. Drift soupira et baissa les optiques. « Excusez moi, Rodimus. J'ai eu des complications et j'ai du aider ce bot… mais je n'aurais pas dû. C'est entièrement de ma faute, vous avez raison. Ça ne se reproduira pas. » Soupira drift calmement. Knockoff grogna mais se retient d'intervenir. C'est quoi ces manières de traiter son personnel ? « Des fois je me demande ce que tu fiche avec moi ! On est juste là pour s'entretenir avec magnus et recruter du monde ! c'est tout ! Pas pour s'entraîner ni jouer à la réunion Tupperware ! Et depuis quand on a des complications pour aller chercher de simples cubes ?! Hein ?! Tu es tout simplement débile ! Comme tous les bots de iacon ! Si tu continue à faire tes conneries tu vas rester ici ! Compris ?! » s'écria Rodimus.

Knockoff grogna et serra les poings. Qu'on le traite d'épave, ca passe. Mais de demeuré ? Il en est hors de question. Et même si il se méfie de drift, ce n'est pas une raison pour lui parler de la sorte ! Surtout venant de son supérieur ! Knockoff grogna puis s'avança puis posa une main sur le châssis de Rodimus et le poussa brusquement pour l'écarter de drift. Knockoff se mit au milieu « eh ! C'est quoi ton problème à toi ?! » s'écria Knockoff. Drift sursauta, choqué de voir Knockoff s'interposer. Rodimus regarda ensuite knockoff d'un regard outré. « Quel est ton droit et ton grade pour oser me toucher espèce de bot rouillé ?! » s'écria Rodimus, choqué. Knockoff grogna en serrant les poings « tu vas voir ce qu'il te coller le bot rouillé si tu change pas de ton. » cracha knockoff tant Dit que drift posa une main sur l'épaule du soldat « Knockoff, s'il te plaît ne t'en mêle pas... » Dit le bot blanc. Le soldat grogna puis rejeta la main de drift. « La ferme. » répondit sèchement le soldat avant de s'avancer vers rodimus. « tu peux me dire ce qui te permet de parler de la sorte des habitants de iacon ainsi qu'à ton soit disant assistant ? Hein ?! Tu viens d'un endroit où c'est bourré de prostitués et de trafic puis tu oses critiquer iacon ?! Et ton idiot d'assistant comme tu dis, il a un prénom ! Et la moindre des choses c'est de le respecter ! » s'écria Knockoff.

Rodimus Le foudroya du regard. « Dégage de la, idiot ou je te jure que je vais te massacrer. » cracha rodimus en colère. Knockoff Serra les poings. « Essaye au moins de me toucher pour voir. » cracha Knockoff en retours. Rodimus regarda drift qui était très mal à l'aise. « Toi, quand j'en aurais fini avec lui, je m'occuperai de ton cas. » grogna rodimus avant de regarder Knockoff. Il pris sa posture de combat, mais knockoff resta planté entre les deux, sans même se préparer à l'assaut de Rodimus. « Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire ! J'en ai vaincu des criminels et des idiots comme toi ! » s'écria Rodimus à Knockoff. Le soldat resta concentré et ne répondit pas.

Rodimus s'élança sur knockoff en envoyant un coup de poing mais Knockoff para immédiatement le coup, puis le suivant, suivit d'un coup de pied sur le côté. Il s'aperçut rapidement que rodimus n'avait rien de bon au combat. Le bot orange et jaune s'éloignera de knockoff, pensant qu'il l'avait touché, mais knockoff n'as pas bougé d'un poil. Rodimus fronça les sourcils et grogna. « C'était que l'échauffement. » Dit rodimus, plus pour se rassurer lui même que d'intimider le soldat. Knockoff leva les optiques avant de s'adresser à drift. « Dit moi drift, c'est toi qui s'occupe de ces soit disant criminels à chaque fois pendant que ce bot idiot te regarde, non ? » demanda Knockoff avec un rictus. Drift n'osa pas répondre et baissa les optiques. Knockoff compris que la réponse était oui.

D'autres soldat de la base s'étaient réunis pour regarder le combat. « Alors comme ça on est tous des idiots à iacon ? » demanda Knockoff. Rodimus s'énerve davantage. « Laisse moi passer ordure !! » s'écria Rodimus. Knockoff ricana puis fit un geste de la main à rodimus. « Bah viens me voir alors au lieu de te dégonfler, mauviette. » répondit le soldat. Rodimus grogna puis poussa un cri de guerre et s'élança à nouveau sur knockoff avec des coups plus puissants mais que Knockoff contra encore. Il manque clairement de technique… beaucoup trop prévisible et tout le temps le même enchaînement. Knockoff voulu voir si ce bot savait vraiment frapper avec une frappe puissante. Il para un autre coup puis repoussa Rodimus. « Aller, montre moi ce que tu sais faire ! » s'écria knockoff. Rodimus grogna et se prépara à frapper de toutes ses forces. Knockoff baissa les bras et laissa quartier libre à rodimus pour le frapper. Drift élargit les optiques. « Knockoff, qu'est ce que tu fais ?? » Dit le le bot blanc, paniqué par la situation. Un combat entre son boss et un soldat qui peut perdre le contrôle à tout moment… il ne sait pas quoi faire.

Rodimus ne prédit pas de temps puis s'élança sur knockoff une nouvelle fois puis le frappa au visage, sur la joue intacte de Knockoff. La tête de Knockoff pivota suite à la frappe. Knockoff mit tout de même un pied en arrière pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre puis méprisa Rodimus en le regardant de haut. C'était pas suffisant pour le mettre à terre… « C'est tout ? Vraiment ? Tu as vraiment tout donné ? » dit le soldat d'un ton froid. Rodimus était essoufflé. Il regarda Knockoff, se demandant comment ça se fait qu'il ne soit pas tombé… Knockoff grogna. « Tu m'ennuies. » grogna le soldat avant de serrer ses poings. Rodimus s'élança à nouveau sur Knockoff pour réessayer mais le soldat prit ses appuis et stoppa d'une main le poing de Rodimus avant de lui envoyer le siens en pleine face, d'un puissant coup. Rodimus cria de douleur. Knockoff leva Le genoux et frappa le ventre de Rodimus violemment avec ce dernier. Rodimus se tordit de douleur puis Knockoff attrapa ensuite d'une main le visage de rodimus qui élargit les optiques et balança rodimus violemment au sol. Le bot orange et jaune frappa le sol lourdement. Knockoff le regarda de haut. « Et ne viens plus me faire chier. Compris ? » cracha knockoff. Avant de se retourner vers drift pour continuer à aller à la salle d'entraînement. « Je te conseil de penser à deux fois à ta façon de gérer ton personnel, idiot. » compléta le soldat en partant.

Drift regarda rodimus choqué. Voir son boss se faire terrasser rien qu'en trois coup… c'était impensable pour lui. Qu'est ce qu'il doit faire ? Aider Rodimus ? Ou penser à lui ? Il ne savait pas… Mais d'un autre côté, ça le soulageait d'avoir vu Knockoff le défendre et l'aider à affronter le caractère de Rodimus. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire… il voyait rodimus se relever difficilement et des bot se précipiter sur lui pour l'aider à se relever. Il continua de le regarder puis regarda Knockoff et ainsi de suite, ne sachant pas trop où aller. Il soupira puis se dit qu'il fallait mieux laisser du temps à rodimus de s'en remettre et qu'il pense à lui. Drift se retourna en fronçant les sourcils et suivit Knockoff pour le rattraper en courant.

Quand une autre voix s'éleva derrière eux « knockoff !! Eh ! KNOCKOFF !! Attends !! » s'écria un bot jaune et noir derrière eux en courant pour les rejoindre. Knockoff s'arrêta et leva les optiques. « Quoi Bee ? » soupira Knockoff encore énervé par les mots de Rodimus. Le bot jaune soupira, également agacé par la scène. « Tu m'explique ce bordel là ?? » grogna bée. « Écoute Bee, il m'a cherché, il m'a trouvé. C'est tout. Il parle mal à ses bots, il insulte les habitants iacon et me traite d'épave. Alors qu'il ne s'étonne pas du retour. » grogna Knockoff en reprenant sa marche. Bumblebee le suivit et Drift également, regardant le scout un peu surpris. Ce dernier secoua la tête. « Rhalala… t'es pas possible toi… pourquoi tu dois toujours frapper ? Y a pas que ça comme solution ! Et puis après on va encore se prendre une soufflante par papa… » soupira bumblebee en faisant la moue. Knockoff soupira en levant les optiques. « Ouais bah ce ne sera pas la première... » Soupira knockoff. « Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas me chercher. Lui, il ne le savait pas. Maintenant il est au courant. » expliqua simplement Knockoff.

Drift regarda la discussion, surpris. « Euh… excusez-moi de… de vous interrompre mais… vous êtes frères ? » Demanda drift surpris. Bumblebee lui fit un grand sourire ravi. « Ouep ! » tant Dit que Knockoff le regarda d'un coin d'optiques. « Frère adoptifs. » rectifia Knockoff. Le bot jaune le regarda en levant les optiques. « Rhooo ça vaaaa ! Fais pas ton rabat-joie toi ! De toute façon on est dans la même merde tous les deux. » répondit le scout en toute bonne humeur. « Et toi du coup ? Tu es qui ? » demanda bée. « Em… je m'appelles drift. Je… je suis avec rodimus à la base mais… je crois bien que un peu de distance est nécessaire. » « c'est un bouffon. » grogna Knockoff en marchant. Drift le regarda surpris. Bumblebee leva les optiques. « Je penses qu'il doit parler de ton supérieur hehe. Knockoff n'aime pas trop la hiérarchie en général, sauf quand elle est à sa manière bien sûr héhé. En tout cas, je suis content de faire ta connaissance drift ! » Dit bée en souriant. Knockoff soupira puis les trois arrivèrent dans la salle d'entraînement qui était vide.

Drift regarda Knockoff puis soupira. « bon… alors c'est ça votre salle d'entraînement ? C'est parfait. » sourit drift qui se détendit légèrement en compagnie de bumblebee. Pendant ce temps, Knockoff était partit se défouler sur un sac de boxe. Drift Soupira puis pensa à un détail. Qui est leurs père adoptif ? Parce que pour être plongé dans le combat et l'armée aussi jeune… ils doivent avoir un soldat expérimenté et reconnu tout de même… drift se tourna vers Bumblebee. « Dit moi… bumblebee ? Si vous avez été adopté tous les deux… c'est qui vos parents adoptifs à tous les deux ? » demanda le bot blanc intrigué. Ce dernier lui sourit. « c'est ce bon vieux Optimus ! » sourit-il. Drift resta figé et élargit les optiques en grand. « QUOI ?!! » cria drift sous le choc. « Votre père c'est… c'est… c'est optimus prime ?!! » s'écria le bot blanc, n'en revenant pas. « Ouais bah c'est pas un mérite. » grogna Knockoff qui s'était arrêté de frapper. « Mais… Mais ça veut dire que… que je suis en compagnie des… des fils du prime ! Bordel… bordel ! Dans quel Merdier je me suis encore fourré moi ?! » Bumblebee leva les optiques. « Oh mais t'inquiète pas tu risque rien ! C'est pas parce que notre père c'est optimus que tu vas être emprisonné ou exécuté hein… bien au contraire ! T'es en sécurité on va dire héhé. » plaisanta le bot jaune. Knockoff soupira. « Et puis optimus n'a rien d'effrayant franchement. » rala knockoff à nouveau. Drift le regarda surpris. « Boh… fais pas attention à lui. Optimus et lui c'est très compliqué. » soupira bee. Drift resta fixé sur Knockoff qui frappait le sac. « Comme… comme wings avec Dai Atlas... » chuchotta drift encore choqué. Bée leva un sourcils. « De quoi ? C'est qui wings ? » drift se raidit soudainement puis secoua la tête. « Euh… non non ! Rien ! Oublie... » Soupira drift gêné.

Il y eu un moment de silence puis les portes de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrirent en grand. « Knockoff est la ? » Demanda sérieusement une voix grave. Drift se tourna vers la personne puis vit ensuite Optimus qui se tenait debout à l'entrée. Drift se raidit à nouveau et pâlit à la vue d'optimus. Le bot blanc se leva immédiatement avant de poser un genou à terre et de s'incliner pour saluer optimus. « Optimus Prime, je vous salue et… et vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour avoir fréquenté vos enfants ! Je… Je n'étais au courant de rien et… et je vous prie de m'excuser ! » Dit drift, tremblant. Il est complètement intimidé par Optimus ainsi que son énergie. Le prime leva un sourcil. « euh… d'accord Monsieur mais, je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de fréquenter mes fils mérite une punition. » répondit le prime, perturbé par le comportement de drift. Bee rigola. « Hehehe t'inquiète pas, optimus. je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'il te voit en vrai ! Tu lui fais de l'effet je crois bien haha ! » rigola bee. Optimus Soupira en regardant bée puis regarda drift qui s'était redressé, encore tremblant.

« Quel est ton nom ? » demanda optimus. « Drift, monsieur le prime. » répondit le bot blanc, se mettant au garde à vous. Optimus lui sourit. « Alors tu fais partit de la bande venu d'Axiom Nexus c'est ça ? » drift hocha la tête. « Et… c'est un amis à vous mes fistons ? » demanda optimus à ses enfants. Knockoff continua de frapper. « On peut dire ça comme ça. » grogna le soldat encore ronchon. « Bah on s'est rencontré aujourd'hui et puis il a l'air sympa alors Ouep ! C'est un ami ! » sourit grandement bee. Optimus regarda ses deux enfants puis regarda drift. « Bien… alors dans ce cas, drift, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler simplement optimus. Si tu es un ami de mes enfants, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu m'appelles comme ça. A part en réunion bien sûr. » Dit calmement le prime avant de se redresser. « Eh Beh… c'est pas souvent que mes fils se font des amis. » dit optimus pour plaisanter. « va te faire. » grogna Knockoff en retours tout en frappant dans le sac. Optimus Soupira puis s'avança vers Knockoff. « Knockoff… tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé dans l'entrée ? Tu es au courant que c'est un de nos clients venu d'Axiom Nexus ? » demanda plus sérieusement optimus. Knockoff Soupira et s'arrêta pour se tourner vers optimus. « client ou pas j'en ai rien à faire, c'est un bouffon. C'est tout. Il m'a cherché alors il m'as trouvé. » répondit le soldat. Optimus fronça les sourcils et soupira. « Écoute Knockoff… je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute à nouveau. On a eu assez de péripéties pour aujourd'hui toi et moi. Je veux simplement savoir pourquoi tu as agit comme ça. D'accord ? » demanda le prime.

Knockoff s'arrêta et soupira avant de se tourner vers optimus. « Tu veux savoir ? Et bien c'est simple. Drift et moi on est rentré à la base pour s'entraîner car il voulait voir comment je me débrouillais au sabre puis il y a ce mech qui est arrivé et à crier et insulter drift alors qu'il m'a aidé et qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal à part venir chez moi. Il s'est mit à dire ensuite que les habitants de iacon était tous des idiots et qu'il ne voyait pas ce que drift faisait avec une épave comme moi. C'est ce qu'il a dit. Je suis intervenu puis il a décidé d'engager le combat contre moi car il se croyait fort. Je lui ai simplement rappelé ce que c'était nos règles ici. » Dit le soldat en fronçant les sourcils. « drift était avec moi, il peut te le confirmer. » Dit Knockoff en se retournant vers le sac pour frapper à nouveau. Optimus se tourna vers drift en fronçant les sourcils « C'est vrai ce qu'il dit, drift ? » demanda optimus sérieusement. Drift le regarda surpris puis hocha la tête. « Em… oui, oui c'est ce qu'il s'est passé monsieur euh… optimus. » répondit drift mal à l'aise.

Optimus soupira puis hocha la tête. « D'accord… Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez mon fils ? » demanda optimus en fronçant les sourcils. Drift déglutit puis regarda Knockoff. « Et bien… en soit, rien. On a eu un… un léger soucis tous les deux puis ensuite... » « on a rien eu du tout. » reprit sèchement le soldat. « on s'est croisé dans le couloir et il m'a parlé puis je l'ai invité à boire un cube. C'est tout. » grogna Knockoff en regardant drift. Optimus regarda Knockoff en fronçant les sourcils, voyant bien que son fils cachait quelque chose. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est réellement passé Knockoff ? Je sais que tu me mens. Tu n'es pas du genre à inviter des gens chez toi, même si tu les connais. Alors ne me fais pas croire ça. » Dit optimus plus sérieusement.

« Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente Knockoff et tu le sais très bien. » Knockoff soupira en grognant. « Il s'est rien passé. » grogna le soldat. Optimus fronça les sourcils puis se plaça de l'autre côté du sac pour l'arrêter. « Knockoff. Tu me dis tout de suite ce qui s'est passé. C'est clair ? » grogna optimus sévèrement, commençant à s'énerver. Knockoff allait répondre puis drift s'approcha. « On s'est battu, optimus… » répondit drift. Knockoff foudroya du regard Drift qui le vit puis déglutit, mal à l'aise mais il décida d'assumer pleinement ses mots. « Je l'ai vu dans un couloir entrain de frapper un bot et j'ai décidé d'intervenir pour les séparer. On s'est ensuite mit à se battre puis… Knockoff a cherché à m'étrangler mais, s'il vous plaît monsieur, ça va peut être vous paraître fou mais croyez moi… ce n'était pas lui qui était là… il m'a lâché juste à temps puis il a paniqué et prit la fuite. J'ai vu que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui puis… puis je l'ai suivit jusqu'à chez lui. Je suis entré car la porte était entrouverte et… votre fils était en pleine crise de panique. Je me suis occupé de lui puis… on a discuté à son réveil. Je vous jure que ce n'était pas lui qui était là mentalement quand je suis intervenu. ce n'est pas de sa faute. C'est moi qui n'aurait pas dû intervenir monsieur. » Dit drift avant de baisser la tête. Optimus grogna puis fusilla Knockoff du regard. « Donc ce bot qui est défiguré à l'infirmerie c'était aussi toi ? » grogna optimus. Knockoff Serra également les poings Mais ne répondit pas.

Optimus Serra les poings également en grognant en regardant Knockoff puis il regarda drift. « De quelle couleur étaient ses optiques ? » Demanda sévèrement optimus. Drift sursauta au ton d'optimus, mais également a la question du prime « em… je… comment ça…? » demanda drift, perdant ses moyens. Optimus grogna. « Vous avez vu son regard quand il vous a étranglé ? De quelle couleur étaient ses optiques ? » demanda optimus sévèrement. Le regarde de Knockoff s'assombrit. « Dit rien. » Dit froidement Knockoff. Drift déglutit puis regarda optimus. « Drift, s'il te plaît, dit moi de quelle couleur étaient ses optiques. » Dit le prime. Drift regarda Knockoff, puis optimus, puis knockoff à nouveau et ainsi de suite. Il se sentait déchiré entre les deux camps. Drift prit une grande inspiration puis regarda optimus. « L'une était rouge et… et l'autre était bleu... » avoua drift. Knockoff Serra les poings, continuant à frapper dans le sac avec plus de force.

Optimus fronça les sourcils puis stoppa les poings de Knockoff pour qu'il le regarde. Le soldat avait le regard sombre et ne croisait pas le regard d'optimus. « Knockoff tu me réponds maintenant. Est-ce que ça a recommencé ? » le soldat ne broncha pas, une énergie sombre et presque aussi imposante que celle d'optimus émanant de lui. « Lâche Moi. » Dit Knockoff d'un ton glacial. Drift se sentit davantage mal à l'aise. « Tu m'explique qu'est ce qui t'as prit de tabasser ce bot et d'étrangler drift ? » gronda optimus en tenant fermement les poings de Knockoff. Il y avait une tension insoutenable dans la salle. « Lâche-moi. » répéta Knockoff sur le même ton. « Non je ne te lâcherai pas. Je veux des explications et tout de suite. » grogna optimus. Il y eu un moment de silence, Bumblebee comme Drift n'osaient pas parler. Knockoff Serra les poings, ces derniers commençant à trembler. « Ca a recommencé. C'est tout. Maintenant tu me lâche. » Dit knockoff en faisant allusion à ses crises d'un ton toujours aussi glacial.

Optimus compris le message et fronça les sourcils. Il prend cette situation très au sérieux et pesait ses mots avant de parler. Il se pencha vers Knockoff pour lui chuchoter et éviter que les autres entendent. « Knockoff… il faut à tout prit que tu les contrôles. Ça ne peut pas durer comme ça. Ça en fait déjà deux en un jour. » Dit optimus en le toisant sévèrement. Knockoff ne répondit pas et garda le regard sombre. « Tu m'écoute Knockoff ? Tu dois faire quelque chose maintenant. C'est clair ? » Dit optimus. Knockoff déglutit, les poings tremblants. « Lâche-moi. » répéta knockoff, sa voix commençant également à trembler suite au torrent d'émotions qui traversent son spark. Optimus fronça les sourcils. Drift voulu intervenir mais Bee plaça une main sur son châssis et fit signe à drift de rester la et de ne pas parler.

« Regarde moi Knockoff. » Dit optimus sévèrement. « Non. » Dit le soldat. « Regarde moi. » « lâche moi je te dis... » Dit le soldat la voix tremblante avant d'essayer de se libérer mais il n'y arrivait pas. « Ces crises doivent se stopper Knockoff. On ne peut pas gérer les decepticons et ta maladie en même temps. Alors c'est à toi de le faire et tu vas le faire. D'accord ? » demanda optimus toujours aussi sévèrement. Knockoff ne répondit pas et essaya encore de se libérer. « Lâche moi... Je te jure, lâche moi. » Dit le soldat, ne regardant toujours pas optimus qui grogna avant de lâcher enfin Knockoff qui recula, le regard sombre. « J'espère que c'est bien compris Knockoff. » Dit le prime sévèrement. « On en rediscutera. » knockoff ne répondit pas et s'essuya le visage. Optimus le regarda puis regarda bée et drift. « Bien. Désolé pour cette discussion. Entraînez vous bien. » Dit optimus encore agacé par l'échange. Drift et bee hochaient la tête timidement, se remettant peu à peu du combat entre ces deux énergies imposantes.

Drift souffla pour reprendre ses esprits puis regarda Knockoff « Knockoff… tu... » « ferme la. » coupa Knockoff froidement avant de partir en marchant au bout de la salle pour s'isoler. Bee soupira et regarda drift qui voulut le suivre. « Non… là, il faut le laisser seul. » Dit le scout d'un ton assez sombre. Drift regarda bee. « Mais… Mais il a besoin d'aide là... » le bot jaune et noir secoua la tête. « Non… il n'en a pas besoin. Sauf si tu veux te faire étrangler à nouveau, il faut le laisser seul. Crois moi. » expliqua bee. Drift s'arrêta et regarda dans la direction où était parti Knockoff. Il était inquiet… il avait entendu des passages de la conversation entre Knockoff et optimus qui lui avait fait froid dans le dos.

« Qu'est ce qui a bien pu t'arriver pour te mettre dans un tel état, knockoff…? »

A suivre...


	17. Chapitre 17

POV Normale

Drift vit knockoff partir s'isoler dans une petite pièce au sein de la salle d'entraînement. Bee soupira puis baissa les optiques. « Et voilà… c'est toujours comme ça. » Soupira le bot jaune. Drift se tourna vers lui. « Comment ça ? » demanda le bot blanc, surpris. « Et bien… entre Optimus et Knockoff. Au début, tout allait bien entre nous trois, on avait jamais eu de problèmes. Mais depuis qu'on a grandi et qu'on a développé notre propre caractère, il faut avouer que optimus nous a un peu délaissé. Moi ça ne pose aucun soucis, je m'adapte facilement. Mais Knockoff… c'est une autre histoire. » il marqua une pause en regardant drift. « Il ne supporte pas l'abandon. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu avant d'être recueilli par optimus, mais quelque chose fait que dès qu'il se sent abandonné, c'est insupportable pour lui. Surtout que il y a pas longtemps, il s'est fait agressé et… depuis il est devenu vraiment bizarre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais visiblement il a subit des choses qui l'a complètement changé… » Soupira tristement Bee.

Drift fronça les sourcils. « Une agression tu dis ? » « Oui… un decepticon nous a attaqué avec Knockoff. Il sortait d'un combat de Freefight où il avait perdu le contrôle. Il a paniqué et s'est enfui dans la forêt de Simfür qui est à côté de la base. Au final on est tombés nez à nez avec un decepticon. Il en avait visiblement après Knockoff et pas moi car il ne m'a pas visé. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi… je suis parti chercher de l'aide car je ne pouvais rien faire et quand je suis revenu, mon frangin était par terre, inconscient, et il n'y avait plus de decepticons… » raconta le scout. Drift fronça les sourcils. « Et donc c'est depuis cette agression qu'il a changé…? C'est étrange… normalement les decepticons tuent leurs cibles quand elles le peuvent mais ne laissent jamais de témoins. » Dit-il en se prenant le menton pour réfléchir. « Oui, c'est ça que je ne comprends pas. Et Ratchet a retrouvé un liquide violet et étrange dans son energon qu'il a pu retirer mais pas complètement car ce liquide s'était fusionné à son ADN. Je ne sais pas quels effets ont ce liquide, mais ça n'a rien de bon… et de ce que j'ai entendu, Knockoff a fait deux crises violentes aujourd'hui… et honnêtement, je penses que ce liquide y est pour quelque chose. » Dit Bumblebee en fronçant les sourcils.

Drift Soupira. « Ça ne présage rien de bon tout ça… mais ce que tu appelles des crises, il en faisait avant ? » demanda le bot blanc, curieux. Bee le regarda. « Oui, mais beaucoup moins souvent et bien moins violentes. Ça arrivait rarement et… quand il partait en vrille, ses optiques étaient blanches et fumaient. Comme si il était en rage totale mais il me suffisait simplement de le frapper un grand coup au visage pour qu'il reprenne conscience. » soupira bée. « La… ce que tu as vu ce n'était rien quand il t'a attaqué. Il en a fait une autre aujourd'hui dans le bureau d'Optimus qui était violente… très violente. Papa m'as dit que… que ses optiques étaient rouges et qu'il souffrait énormément quand ça arrivait. Je n'ai pas tout vu car Optimus nous a ordonné de sortir avec Sunbright. Mais… il m'a aussi dit que pour reprendre conscience, Knockoff s'est planté lui même son sabre dans la jambe… » raconta le bot jaune en ayant des frissons. Drift élargit les optiques sous le choc.

« Je ne sais pas ce que ces decepticons ont fait à mon frère mais… mais ce n'est plus le frère que j'ai connu… avant il riait tout le temps, il faisait des blagues, il s'amusait, on buvait au bar et on faisait des soirées de folies ! Maintenant… maintenant il est sombre… il reste isolé, il ne rigole plus et il est très impulsif… » Dit bee en baissant les optiques. Drift regarda le bot jaune, prenant les mots de bumblebee très au sérieux. « Je ne sais pas non plus comment ça se fait, mais je penses qu'il va falloir qu'on mène notre enquête… » soupira le samouraï. Bumblebee fronça les sourcils puis secoua la tête. « Non… t'embête pas avec ça Drift. Dans quelques jours tu seras parti à Axiom Nexus avec Rodimus. Tu as d'autres choses plus importantes à faire. » Dit le scout. Drift le regarda avant de baisser les optiques. Il n'avait pas tord… « je sais que je vais devoir repartir. Mais je peux toujours aider tant que je suis la bumblebee » Dit-il en insistant. Bumblebee soupira « Laisse tomber Drift, on ne peut rien faire… mais merci quand même. » répondit tristement le bot jaune.

Soudain, ils entendirent un vacarme dans la pièce où s'était réfugié Knockoff. Drift sursauta au bruit et voulu aller voir mais Bumblebee l'en empêcha à nouveau. « Non drift. Là, c'est tout sauf une bonne idée d'y aller. Il faut qu'il se défoule et il vaut mieux que ce soit dans du matériel plutôt que sur l'un de nous deux… crois moi. » Dit-il sérieusement en fronçant les sourcils. Drift regarda la porte de la salle où était Knockoff avec inquiétude. Toute cette histoire ne lui dit rien qui vaille… il baissa les optiques. « Donc si je comprends bien… tout ce qu'on doit faire c'est attendre et endurer c'est ça ? » Bée hocha la tête « Oui… c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire. » Soupira le scout. Drift fronça les sourcils et serra les poings. « Et bien je ne suis pas d'accord. » Dit le bot blanc. « Il faut faire quelque chose. Et si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui le fera. » Dit sérieusement Drift avant de marcher vers la porte où se trouvait Knockoff. Bumblebee élargit les optiques. « Non Drift attends !! N'y va pas ! » s'écria bee Mais Drift ne l'écouta pas et arriva à la porte. Bumblebee soupira et posa une main sur son front. « Bon sang… il va se faire éclater… ». Drift prit une grande inspiration puis ouvrit la porte.

Ce qu'il vit devant lui le surpris. C'était une réserve où se trouvait des étagères avec du matériel. Toutes étaient renversées. Drift regarda Knockoff qui se tenait debout, essoufflé et de dos à l'entrée. Drift regarda ensuite les poings du soldat, il y avait de l'energon qui en coulait. Drift fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » grogna Knockoff, encore en colère. Drift fronça les sourcils. « Knockoff, ça ne sert à rien de tout détruire... » essaya drift mais knockoff se tourna vers lui en le fusillant du regard. « Ah ouais ? Parce que tu préfère que ce soit ta tête que je détruise peut être ? » grogna Knockoff en serrant ses poings et en commençant à marcher. Drift fronça les sourcils mais ne se dégonfle pas. « Non. Mais la violence n'engendre que la violence Knockoff. Ça ne sert à rien de frapper sans raison. » Dit Drift, prenant son courage à deux mains. « Pardon ? Sans raison tu dis ? » grogna Knockoff en arrivant au niveau de drift, la colère montant d'avantage.

Le samouraï soupira mais ne répondit pas. « On en parle du mech qui balance tout peut être ? » grogna Knockoff. Drift fronça les sourcils, comprenant très bien de quoi il voulait parler. « Il l'aurait su tôt ou tard Knockoff. Ça ne servait à rien de le cacher. » Le soldat grogna de colère puis poussa brusquement drift. « oh bah oui ! Bien sûr !! Tu dis ça parce que toi t'as aucun problème ! Toi t'es dans ton petit confort de merde et tout va bien dans ta vie et que dans cette histoire tu n'es que la petite victime !! » s'écria le soldat en s'approchant de Drift à nouveau avant de le pousser encore. Le samouraï grogna en fronçant les sourcils. « Et encore une fois c'est moi le grand méchant !! Hein ?! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai aucune raison de vouloir t'éclater le casque sur le sol ?! » cria le soldat. Drift grogna en regardant sérieusement le soldat. Ces mots ne le laisse pas indifférent. « Ce n'était pas mon intention. » Dit le samouraï. « Une faute qui est avouée est une faute qui est à moitié pardonnée. » « Je t'en foutrais des fautes pardonnées moi !! » s'écria Knockoff avant de lancer son poings violemment sur drift qui esquiva le coup. Drift se redressa en fronçant les sourcils. « Knockoff, il faut que tu te calmes maintenant. » Dit-il avant d'esquiver un nouveau coup de poing. Il reculait petit à petit. « Parce que c'est toi qui subit tout ça peut être ?! » cria Knockoff en colère en continuant de s'avancer vers drift qui ne voulait pas l'attaquer. Knockoff grogna puis lança à nouveau un puissant coup de poing que Drift bloque le coup cette fois mais immédiatement, Knockoff lança son autre poing qui frappa de plein fouet le visage de drift.

Le bot blanc grogna au coup qu'il prit et recula à nouveau mais Knockoff ne lui laissa pas le temps. Il le saisit par le châssis pour le tirer vers lui. Il leva son genoux qui frappa violemment le ventre de Drift. Ce dernier siffla de douleur en posant un genoux à terre. Knockoff le lâcha et serra les poings tant Dit que Drift s'assied au sol pour récupérer. Il prépara son poing pour frapper encore le samouraï mais Bumblebee se précipita et se mit entre les deux. « Tu arrêtes maintenant !! » s'écria sévèrement Bee, tant Dit que drift se remettait du coup qu'il avait prit. Knockoff foudroya bee du regard. « DÉGAGE !!! » cria Knockoff en colère. Bumblebee resta planté devant lui, gardant son sérieux puis poussa Knockoff. « non c'est toi qui dégages !! T'en as assez fait !! Alors tu arrêtes maintenant !! » cria le scout, ne se laissant pas impressionner. Knockoff grogna avant de regarder Drift puis son frère. « tu me laisse régler mes affaires. » grogna Knockoff avec rage avant d'essayer d'avancer mais Bumblebee le repoussa encore. « Sûrement pas ! Tu te calmes maintenant et tu arrêtes tes conneries !! » s'écria le bot jaune.

Knockoff grogna en serrant les poings. Et voulu avancer encore mais son frère le repoussa avec plus de force cette fois. Knockoff ne lui faisait pas peur dans cet état. « Et si tu oses me frapper, tu sais très bien comment ça va finir frangin. Et si tu veux pas partir encore en vrille, tu te calmes ! Tu commence à me gaver avec ta colère ! Ouais il t'a balancé et alors ?! Tu lui met une baffe, ok c'est réglé mais t'as pas à le tabasser ! Donc maintenant TU DÉGAGES !!! » cria Bumblebee sur le même ton que Knockoff. Le soldat grogna, restant en place. Il soupira puis décida d'essayer de se calmer. Son frère a raison puis il voit bien qu'il ne bougerai pas. Bumblebee ne quitta pas Knockoff du regard jusqu'à ce que ce dernier décide de s'écarter doucement. Bee soupira puis se tourna vers drift pour l'aider à se lever. « Ça va ? Tu peux marcher ? » demanda le scout en fronçant les sourcils. Drift grogna mais hocha la tête. Le bot jaune soupira puis aida Drift. « Et puis t'es vraiment bête toi aussi ! Je t'avais prévenu mais t'en fais qu'à ta tête ! » râla Bumblebee tant dit que Knockoff était reparti vers le sac de boxe qu'il frappait de toutes ses forces pour se calmer.

Drift Soupira. « Je sais… mais j'en assume les conséquences. » Dit le bot blanc en marchant lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'asseoit. Bumblebee soupira. « Pourquoi t'écoute rien aussi ? je le connais mieux que toi ! » râla encore le scout. Drift Soupira. « Je sais… je l'ai vu et j'y penserai la prochaine fois. » Soupira Drift tant dit que Knockoff frappait encore le sac, laissant les traces de ses poings dessus avec l'energon qui y coulait. « Et vas pas encore te péter la main frangin ! J'ai pas envie de t'emmener encore à l'infirmerie ! » grogna Bumblebee. Knockoff s'arrêta puis se tourna vers bée. « Toi, viens pas me faire chier !! » cria le soldat. Bée soupira en levant les optiques. « Ouais bah viens pas pleurer si ça arrive hein. » Soupira bée. Drift baissa les optiques. « Désolé d'avoir gâché l'ambiance... » soupira drift. Bée haussa les épaules. « On a l'habitude maintenant, t'inquiète pas. » Soupira bee.

Le scout se mit à réfléchir à quelque chose pour se changer les idées. Soudain, il en eut une. « Eh ! La boule de nerfs ! Tu dirais quoi d'aller au bar pour boire un cube ?! » s'exclama Bumblebee. Knockoff s'arrêta à nouveau et grogna. « je t'ai dit de ne pas venir me faire chier Bee !! » s'écria Knockoff. « Et puis j'en ai déjà prit un. » termina le soldat en bougonnant. Bumblebee leva les optiques. « bon sang mais des fois t'es vraiment bête quand tu t'y mets ! Je te parle d'un cube de HQ idiot ! » soupira Bumblebee avant de se tourner vers drift. « Sérieux, depuis quand on prends des cubes normaux à un bar hehe ? » Knockoff grogna. « Ça va ! La ferme ! » grogna knockoff en se retournant vers lui. « Et puis de toute façon j'ai pas de Shanix sur moi et j'économise pour un nouveau flingue alors lâche moi un peu ! » grogna le soldat.

Bee lui fit un grand sourire narquois. « Je paye ma tournée. » Dit le scout. Knockoff s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils pendant quelques instants, réfléchissant à si il fallait accepter ou non. « Alors ? T'as d'autres arguments frangin ? » Dit Bumblebee d'un air taquin. Après de longues minutes de réflexion, Knockoff poussa un long soupire en bougonnant. « Tu me fais chier quand même. » grogna Knockoff en ramassant ses affaire. Bumblebee éclata de rire tant dit que Drift ne comprenait pas la situation. « Euh… j'ai pas tout compris la... » Dit le bot blanc. Bée lui sourit. « Hehehe ça marche toujours avec lui quand on lui dit qu'on paye pour lui ! Il refuse jamais haha ! » rigola bée. Drift cligna des optiques puis regarda Knockoff. « Euh… mais ça veut dire qu'on va au Bar là ? » demanda Drift, incertain. « Il te faut quoi pour comprendre ? » grogna Knockoff. Bumblebee rigola « bah oui on y va ! Je paye ma tournée hehe. » sourit le scout.

Drift ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Toute l'humeur avec changé en un claquement de doigts. Il était complètement perdu. « Mais… Euh… ça veut dire que je viens aussi ? » Demanda Drift. Les deux frères se regardèrent puis Knockoff soupira en levant les optiques. « Des fois je me demandes si il est pas un peu idiot sur les bords lui aussi. » Soupira knockoff. « Eh ! Je suis pas idiot !! J'ai tout entendu !! » s'écria Drift mécontent. Bée rigola « hahaha je sens que ça va être drôle ! Bah oui tu viens ! On va pas te laisser tout seul haha ! » rigola le scout. Drift regarda Knockoff puis vit qu'il avait un léger rictus. Drift fut surpris. « Mais… euh… on a pas le droit de sortir normalement... » dit Drift un peu paniqué de déçu. Knockoff soupira puis lui fit une grande tape dans le dos du samouraï qui sursauta et l'aida à se lever. « Aller fais pas ta mauviette et viens ! Et si ton boss t'engueule encore je l'éclate. » dit Knockoff en ricanant. Bumblebee sourit à Drift. « Ouep ! Et puis t'es avec les fils du prime hehe. Même si optimus est chiant la plupart du temps, sur les sorties et entrées de la base il nous laisse complètement libre ! Qu'on ait des gens avec nous ou non hehe. » rigola le scout. Drift cligna des optiques puis soupira. « Bon… et bien… je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserai alors. » Dit le bot blanc avant de sourire légèrement, encore brusqué par le changement radicale d'attitude.

« Parfait ! Alors on y va ! J'ai soif. » Dit Knockoff en commençant à sortir mais son frère l'attrapa dans le dos pour le retenir. « HEPEPEPEP !! Tu crois pas que tu oublies quelque chose, là, frangin ? » demanda Bumblebee en montrant la réserve où il avait tout saccagé. Knockoff regarda et poussa un long soupire. « T'es pas sérieux là… » Soupira le soldat. « Eh, t'as détruit, alors tu range après ! » Dit Bumblebee. « Mais ! » « pas de Mais ! Tu ranges un point c'est tout. Après on ira au bar. J'ai pas envie de me faire engueuler moi aussi alors que c'est toi qui a foutu ce bazar ! » Dit le scout. Knockoff leva les optiques avant de soupirer longuement. « Ok… ok je vais le faire... » soupira Knockoff. Drift ricana légèrement. « Rigole pas, toi. » grogna knockoff d'un ton d'avertissement. Drift lui sourit. « ça va, je vais te donner un coup de main parce que sinon on est pas rendu. Et puis moi aussi je dois avouer que j'ai soif ! » dit Drift. Bee rigola « hehe, si ça peut durer jusqu'à l'heure du Happy Hour ça m'arrange ! » sourit le bot jaune. Knockoff leva les optiques. « La ferme, Bee. » soupira le soldat. « Hehehe, moi aussi je t'aime frangin ! »

« Tu m'en dira tant... »

A suivre…


	18. Chapter 18

POV Normal

« Aller du nerfs la ! On a un cube à boire je te rappelle ! »

« Grrrr la ferme Bee ! T'imagines pas comment elles sont lourdes ces étagères ! »

Les trois bots s'occupaient de ranger la réserve que Knockoff avait détruite sous un excès de colère. Le soldat s'occupait de remettre les étagères en place tant dit que Drift rangeait le matériel. De son côté, Bumblebee s'occupait de regarder Knockoff travailler en rigolant et en mangeant des chips d'energon qu'il avait trouvé dans la réserve. Knockoff remit en place une étagère puis souffla pour reprendre son souffle perdu dû à l'effort. « Hahaha bah dit donc je croyais qu'ils étaient plus fort que ça les forces d'élites ! » ricana Bee. Knockoff grogna en serrant les poings. « Je vais t'étriper si tu continues ! » grogna Knockoff. « J'aimerai bien t'y voir toi ! » bumblebee ricana à nouveau. « Hehe c'est pas moi qui ait mit tout ce bazar donc tu te débrouille frangin ! ». Drift s'arrêta dans son ouvrage et regarda Knockoff surpris. « attends… tu es des forces d'élites ? » Demanda Drift. Knockoff souffla puis se tourna vers le samouraï. « J'étais. » corrige le soldat en ronchonnant. Drift s'approcha de Knockoff. « J'ai entendu parlé de cette unité il y a longtemps… à ce qu'il parait c'est grâce à vous qu'on a pu déjouer le dernier plan de megatron avant ce celui-ci ne disparaisse de la carte. C'est vrai ? » Demanda le samouraï.

Knockoff fronça les sourcils. « Grâce à nous, j'en sais rien. Mais en tout cas on s'est bougé pour que ça se finisse et ça m'a coûté beaucoup. » Dit le soldat d'un ton sombre. Drift hocha la tête. « Je vois… mais… qu'en est-il de cette unité ? Vous étiez considéré comme les combattants les plus forts des autobots. Mais du jour au lendemain… il n'y avait plus aucune informations sur vous. » Dit le bot blanc, curieux. Knockoff fronça les sourcils avant de se retourner pour s'occuper de l'autre étagère. « Il n'y a plus de forces d'élites. » grogna knockoff, amer. « Ah bon ? Mais… pourquoi ? » demanda drift, ne comprenant pas. Bumblebee soupira « tous les membres des forces d'élites sont morts lors du combat et on ne sait pas comment ni pourquoi... sauf que Knockoff est le seul qui s'en est sorti, bien qu'il a faillit y passer lui aussi. » répondit bumblebee tristement. Knockoff grogna avant de prendre l'étagère et de commencer à la soulever d'un cris de guerre. Celle-ci était plus lourde que les autres et il peinait à la remettre en place. Drift fut choqué des mots de bumblebee avant de voir que Knockoff avait besoin d'aide. Il se précipita sur l'étagère pour aider Knockoff à la soulever. Les deux réussirent à la redresser et une fois cela fait, drift souffla tant dit que Knockoff se dirigeait vers l'autre.

« Mais… pourtant on a eu aucune information sur tout ça ! Comment ça se fait ? » Dit drift à la fois choqué et perdu. Knockoff soupira, le ton sombre. « Personne n'a retrouver les corps et je n'ai rien pu voir car j'ai été le premier à terre. » Dit le soldat sombrement avant de souffler. « Donc maintenant, y a plus de forces d'élites qui tienne. » grogna le soldat avant de soulever la dernière étagère. Drift resta choqué. « Alors c'est pour ça... » Dit il pensivement avant de regarder knockoff. « Mais il faut les refonder ! C'était une équipe en or et… et quand megatron reviendra, ça sera un atout de taille pour les vaincre ! Sachant que je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de bots talentueux sur cybertron qui sauront être à la hauteur ! » s'exclama drift, la voix remplie de conviction. Knockoff le regarda en serrant les poings. « Justement. C'était une équipe en or et personne ne pourra en être à la hauteur. Tu m'entends ? Personne. » Dit le soldat sombrement avant de soupirer. « Et si c'est pour revivre la même chose qui s'est passé la bas, non merci. » Dit le soldat en grognant avant de remettre en place le matériel sur les étagères. Drift le regarda, ne comprenant pas. C'était insensé pour lui de refusé cela, lui qui les admirait tant auparavant. Il baissa les optiques puis soupira et aida Knockoff à ranger, cherchant toujours des solutions et des moyens pour convaincre Knockoff.

« Je reste convaincu qu'il y a des personnes qui sauront l'être knockoff… quoi que tu penses, s'en est même certain. » Dit le samouraï. Knockoff fronça les sourcils. « Au lieu de raconter des bêtises, aide moi à ranger. » Grogna le soldat. Bée demeura silencieux en regardant son frère. Il voyait que le fait de se remémorer ces souvenirs fait du mal à son frère. Il y eu un grand moment de silence pendant que Knockoff et drift rangeaient. Le samouraï regarda la boîte de munition qu'il avait ramassé et soupira. « Tu sais Knockoff, je dois avouer que j'admirais cette unité lors de la guerre. Pour moi… vous étiez les seuls en qui je reposait tout mes espoirs de vivre en paix. A mes optiques comme aux optiques de millions de cybertroniens sur cette planète, vous étiez comme nos héros… » Dit drift avec sincérité. Knockoff s'arrêta et grogna. « Ferme la. » Dit le soldat sévèrement. « Je te le jure, ferme la. Il n'y a plus de forces d'élites et il n'y en aura jamais de nouvelles. Est-ce bien clair ? Et je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler. T'as compris ? » grogna le soldat sévèrement en regardant drift d'un regard d'avertissement.

Drift regarda Knockoff surpris puis baissa les optiques sur la boîte de munitions qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il voyait lui aussi que cela fait du mal à Knockoff. Il y eut un silence de plomb dans la salle pendant quelques instants avant que le scout ne soupire. « Excuse-Moi frérot... » Dit bumblebee tristement, qui culpabilisais d'avoir évoqué à nouveau les forces d'élites. Knockoff ne répondit pas et soupira. Il se contenta de hocher la tête silencieusement. Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence jusqu'à ce que la salle fut rangée. « bon ! Ça y est. On peut aller boire maintenant ? » Demanda le soldat, changeant de ton et prenant soudainement un ton plus égaillé. Bumblebee lui sourit « Ouep ! Je crois bien que la réserve est encore mieux rangée qu'avant haha ! » rigola bée tant dit que drift regardait knockoff tristement, toujours aussi surpris. Il remarqua que le soldat cachait ses émotions et faisait paraître que tout allait bien alors qu'en vrai… il allait très mal. Knockoff se tourna vers lui, souriant légèrement. « Bon aller, tu viens ou quoi ? Tu vas pas rester planté là ! » Dit le soldat. Drift sursauta légèrement « Ah ! Euh… oui ! Oui, oui j'arrive ! » Dit le samouraï avant de rejoindre les deux autres à la sortie de la réserve.

Les trois bots se dirigent alors vers la sortie de la base pour aller au bar en discutant et en rigolant, Knockoff gardant toujours son attitude ronchonnante. Une fois à la sortie, les gardes de la porte laissèrent passer knockoff et bumblebee Mais les gardes arrêtèrent drift « hep ! Interdiction de sortir de la base. » Dit le garde sérieusement. Drift fut surpris. « Mais… Mais je suis avec eux ! » s'exclama le bot blanc. « Vous avez une dérogation ? » grogna l'autre garde drift leva un sourcils « pas de dérogation, pas de sortie. Retournez à l'entraînement. » reprimenda le garde. Bumblebee regarda Knockoff « à toi de jouer, frangin. » Dit il en souriant. « eh, il y a un problème ? Il est avec nous alors tu le laisse sortir. » grogna Knockoff sévèrement. Le garde le regarda. « T'as pas compris ce que j'ai dit ? Pas de dérogation, pas de sortie. » Dit sévèrement le garde. Knockoff serra les poings. « Et ta tête d'œuf sur le sol avec ta dérogation dans ton arrière train ça t'aiderait peut être ? » grogna Knockoff en regardant sévèrement le garde qui sursauta mais fronça les sourcils. « Knockoff... » commença le garde. « La ferme. Tu le laisse sortir ou je t'y force. Et c'est pas un petit nouveau de la garde d'élite qui va me faire peur. C'est clair ? T'as pas tes beignets à aller manger plutôt que nous emmerder ? » grogna le soldat sévèrement. Le garde regarda son collège qui soupira. « Laisse le passer… il vaut mieux pour toi. » soupira l'autre garde qui avait l'habitude de Knockoff. La recrue fronça les sourcils. « Non monsieur. Il n'a pas le droit de sortir. Qui que vous soyez, vous n'allez pas me forcer surtout si vous insultez la garde d'élite ! Knockoff grogna puis soupira en se redressant avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de la recrue qui ne se dégonfle pas. Knockoff lui fit un grand sourire avant de frapper le ventre du garde d'un coup de poing rapide et vif.

Le garde se plia en deux, élargissant les optiques et le souffle coupé. La recrue s'appuya sur Knockoff pour ne pas tomber sous la douleur tant dit que le soldat lui tapotait dans le dos doucement. « vooooilà ! c'est bien. Aller t'en fais pas, ça va passer. Bon… du coup je n'ai pas bien compris ta réponses, j'ai quelques problèmes de d'audition. Est-ce que tu peux le laisser passer maintenant ? Parce sinon mon ami serait très déçu tu sais ? Et je n'aime pas quand mes amis sont déçus. De plus, si mes amis sont déçus, mon poing risque d'être très en colère et de frapper à nouveau… toi comme moi on a pas envie que ça arrive n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda knockoff d'une douce mais exagérée.

La recrue toussa violemment mais ne répondit pas. « Excuse moi, je n'ai pas entendu ta réponse. Je t'ai posé une question. Tu sais que c'est très impolis ! » continua Knockoff en resserrant son emprise sur l'épaule de la recrue et en appuyant plus fort sur le ventre du garde, là où il l'avait frappé. La recrue grogna de douleur avant de hocher la tête nerveusement. « Oui… oui, oui… il… il peut passer monsieur… dé… désolé… » Dit le garde d'une voix faible. « aaaah ! Merci beaucoup ! J'en connais un qui va être content. » sourit grandement Knockoff. L'autre garde leva les optiques en soupirant. « c'est bon Knockoff, il a compris, lâche le maintenant. » Soupira l'autre garde d'un air lassé.

Knockoff leva les optiques en soupirant et lâcha le garde recrue qui s'écroula au sol. « Rhooo on peut même plus s'amuser maintenant ! Ça devenait drôle en plus. » Soupira knockoff avant de regarder drift. « Bon aller, viens, tu peux passer maintenant. » Dit le soldat avant de se tourner vers les gardes en faisant un signe de la main. « bonne journée messieurs ! » sourit le soldat avant de se mettre à marcher avec drift qui passa devant les gardes. « Dé… désolé, c'était pas voulu ! » Dit le samouraï encore surpris par la scène avant de rejoindre Knockoff et bumblebee. La recrue grogna. « Il… il est complètement malade lui ! » grogna le bot. L'autre garde soupira longuement. « Je t'avais prévenu pourtant… c'est un force d'élite, il faut pas rigoler avec eux. » soupira l'autre garde.

De leurs côté, knockoff, bumblebee et drift marchaient dans les rues de iacon, avec un grand soleil. « Knockoff, pourquoi tu l'as frappé ? Il t'a rien fait ! Il ne faisait que son travail ! » Dit drift encore légèrement paniqué. Knockoff leva les optiques « primo, C'est un garde d'élite et si c'en est un, il est forcément débile et ne sait pas se battre. Secondo, c'est une recrue et il faut qu'il apprenne à me connaître et tertio, j'aime pas qu'on interdise des choses à des amis. » Dit le soldat en soupirant. Drift le regarda surpris. « Un ami…? » demanda drift pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu. « Bah quoi ? Tu traîne avec nous maintenant alors t'es un ami. Mais c'est pas pour autant que je te fais pleinement confiance. Va pas te faire des histoires ! » rala knockoff. Drift était surpris. Décidément ce Knockoff était vraiment quelqu'un d'atypique… drift lui sourit, content d'entendre ces mots de Knockoff. Même si en soit ça n'avait rien de gratifiant, venant du soldat, c'était un véritable compliment. Drift lui sourit. « Aucun soucis knockoff. En tout cas… ça me fait très plaisir que tu me comptes dans tes amis. Merci. » sourit le samouraï. « Ouais, ouais… y a pas de quoi. » Soupira knockoff.

Bientôt, le petit groupe arriva dans un bar nommé la victoire. Les trois bots s'installèrent au bar « Aaaaah mais qui voilà ! C'est les deux pochtrons ! » rigola le barman en direction de Knockoff. « Eeeh ! Salut barman ! » sourit bumblebee. Knockoff lui fit un signe de la main pour le saluer avant que le barman ne leurs serre la main. « Ah ! Je vois que vous ramenez des nouveaux hehe ! Bienvenue au bar la victoire ! » sourit le barman à drift. Ce dernier sourit « hehe oui, bonjour. » sourit le samouraï. « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? » demanda le barman. « Trois HQ Comme d'habitude mon chef ! » sourit bumblebee. « Allez ça part ! Bougez pas, ça va vite arriver ! » sourit le barman en préparant le cube. Quelques instants passèrent puis servit les cubes. « Aller hop ! 3 HQ ! Ça fera 20 shanix Messieurs ! » Le scout sourit. « Ça marche, je paye la tournée ! » sourit-il avant de donner les shanix au barman. Les trois prirent leurs cubes puis s'installent à une table. Knockoff soupira, se détendant légèrement avant que les trois ne trinquent. Ils burent une gorgée puis soupirent tous ensemble. « Ahhh…ca fait du bien. » sourit bumblebee, satisfait. « Ouais, j'avais soif. » sourit le soldat. Drift hocha la tête avant de regarder Knockoff, ayant une idée. « Mais… knockoff, je voulais te poser une question. Je sais que tu ne veux plus en parler ni en entendre parler mais… qu'est-ce qui te retiens de refonder les forces d'élites ? » Demanda drift.

Knockoff fronça les sourcils mais soupira. « Je te l'ais dit. Je ne veux pas revivre la même chose qu'à l'attaque decepticon. Personne n'est à la hauteur de cette unité et puis aussi… ce n'étais pas moi le chef et je n'ai pas les épaules pour diriger un tel groupe. » soupira knockoff. bumblebee le regarda en haussant un sourcils. « Euh… alors là, j'suis pas d'accord. Vu le tempérament pourris que t'as, tu n'auras aucun mal. » soupira bumblebee. Knockoff grogna. « je t'emmerde. » « bah quoi ? C'est vrai ! Et puis tu dis tout le temps que tu hais la hiérarchie sauf quand c'est à ta manière ! »

Knockoff leva les optiques. « Bon sang mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous les deux à me bassiner avec les forces d'élites ? » drift haussa les épaules « je ne sais pas… mais je trouve que Bée marque un point. De ce que j'ai vu, tu n'aurais absolument aucun mal à gérer ça. » Bée soupira. « Bah moi je sais ! Les forces d'élites c'était génial ! Même si vous aviez des pratiques qui allait à l'encontre du code autobot classique, vous étiez admirés de tous ! Et puis honnêtement, je suis sur que le fait d'avoir à nouveau une unité de combat ça te rendrait plus aimable. » Dit bumblebee avant de boire une gorgée « et me dit pas que je suis un idiot parce que tu le sais toi même ! Et puis aussi, je suis sur et certain que dès lors que tu ouvrira les inscriptions, il y aura un monde fou ! » Dit le scout. Knockoff fronça les sourcils puis bu une gorgée. « Raconte pas de conneries bee. On était pas aimé car on était tous des grosses brutes. » Soupira knockoff. « Des grosses brutes, peut être, mais vous étiez surtout réfléchis ! Et c'est ça que les gens ont retenus. » Dit le scout. « Enfin je sais pas drift, dit moi si je me trompe ? » Demanda-t-il au bot blanc. Ce dernier secoua la tête. « Ah non, je suis complètement d'accord avec toi Bumblebee. Je me souviens avant que j'achetais le journal de cybertron tous les jours pour avoir des nouvelles des force d'élites et pour voir les opérations que vous faisiez. » dit le samouraï nostalgique. Knockoff Soupira. « Vous m'emmerdez... » ronchonna le soldat.

Bumblebee lui sourit. « Eh, franchement frérot, si tu refonde les forces d'élites, je suis même prêt à quitter mon poste actuelle d'éclaireur pour aller dans les forces d'élites ! Et même si t'as du mal à gérer les troupes, je pourrais toujours te prêter main forte. » Knockoff fronça les sourcils. « Arrête bee, je sais très bien que tu aimes ce poste plus que tout. » Dit le soldat. « Oui, mais pas plus que de faire des missions avec mon frangin et pas plus que les forces d'élites. » sourit le scout. Knockoff fronça les sourcils d'avantages. « Tu ne le penses pas... » Dit knockoff. « Quand je te racontais ce que je faisais là bas, tu étais horrifié. » bée leva les optiques.

« C'est vrai, mais ça c'était avant ! J'ai grandi depuis et maintenant ça ne me fais pas peur ! » drift regarda Knockoff puis sourit. « Héhé, j'avoue aussi que si tu relance cette unité, tu me verra en première ligne pour y rentrer. J'en rêve depuis je ne sais combien d'années ! Franchement knockoff, contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu as largement les capacités de relancer les forces d'élites et de les diriger. Ai confiance en toi ! Et puis… tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose qui t'a détruit avec l'ancienne unité qu'il se passera la même chose avec la nouvelle, loin de la ! » sourit drift. Knockoff demeura silencieux, commençant, malgré lui, à peser le pour et le contre. « Je veux pas me prendre la tête... » dit le soldat d'un ton sombre. « La n'est pas la question Knockoff, mais, je suis d'accord avec Bee sur le fait que te retrouver dans une unité que tu aimes, t'aidera à te sentir mieux dans ton corps, t'entrainera d'avantage et te soulagera. » sourit drift.

Knockoff Soupira. Il devait avouer que drift n'avait pas tord, mais il demeura silencieux. « Vous me faites chier. » soupira Knockoff avant de se frotter le visage avec ses mains n'aimant pas être partagé en deux. Bumblebee posa une main dans son dos. « Aller frérot ! Ait confiance en toi un peu ! Toi même tu le sais que ça te ferait beaucoup de bien. Et ne me dis pas le contraire. » sourit bumblebee. Knockoff secoua la tête en soupirant. « Vous le pensez vraiment…? » demanda le soldat assez timidement. Il savait que les deux bots avaient raisons, mais une partie de lui ne voulait pas les croire. Bumblebee lui sourit. « Biensur que oui frérot ! » drift sourit également. « Évidemment qu'on le pense Knockoff. » Dit le samouraï. Knockoff Soupira. « Bon sang, vous êtes vraiment chiants quand vous vous y mettez. » grogna knockoff avant de prendre son cube et de le boire cul sec avant de le claquer sur la table.

« Aller, un autre. »

A suivre…


	19. Chapter 19

POV Normal.

Les trois bots étaient toujours au bar La Victoire, buvant leurs cubes. Knockoff en était déjà à son deuxième tandis que bumblebee et drift en étaient qu'à leurs premier. Bumblebee rigola. « Hehehe toi tu vas être bourré frangin ! » sourit le scout. Knockoff leva les optiques. « ça va, bee. Il m'en faut bien plus pour être bourré. » Soupira Knockoff. Drift sourit à la scène avant de soupirer. « Alors ? Du coup j'en déduis qu'on t'a convaincu pour les forces d'élites ? » sourit le samouraï. Knockoff grogna. « Bon sang mais t'arrête jamais toi. » Soupira le soldat. « Bah en même temps tu ne nous a pas donné de réponse ! » sourit bumblebee. Knockoff soupira avant de boire une gorgée. « Je dois y réfléchir. » dit-il. Drift sourit puis regarda bumblebee avant de lui chuchoter dans l'audio « je crois qu'il va dire oui. » Dit le samouraï. « Eh la ferme ! Je vous ai entendu bande d'idiots ! » grogna knockoff. « Mais ! Comment t'as pu entendre ?! » s'exclama drift. Bumblebee ricana. « Hehe, on a l'audition fine dans la famille. » Bumblebee et drift continuaient de discuter de tout et de rien tant Dit que Knockoff continuait de réfléchir avec acharnement.

POV Knockoff

Les forces d'élites… qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Est-ce que je créer une nouvelle escouade ? C'est complètement idiot… ce serait inutile de recréer les forces d'élites alors qu'il n'y a plus que moi. C'est du passé maintenant. Et de mon expérience, je sais qu'il ne faut pas essayer de rattraper les erreurs trop lourdes. Mais d'un autre côté, qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour revoir mon équipe… j'aimerai tellement retourner dans une escouade comme les forces d'élites plutôt que de rester seul et sans escouades… et puis il n'y a rien d'autre qui m'intéresse … même les wreckers c'est trop ennuyant, Trop brutal. Il n'y a aucune stratégie la bas, c'est juste de la force brute… nous au moins on s'infiltrait, on agissait dans l'ombre et ça c'était génial. Bon sang… c'était vraiment le bon vieux temps. mais c'est vrai que je serais tenté de refaire les forces d'élites avec de nouveaux membres. Les deux autres idiots me disent que j'en ai la capacité mais franchement… j'en doute. Et puis les forces d'élites considérés comme les bots les plus forts des autobots… et puis quoi encore ? Il faut arrêter un peu. On était efficace, oui, mais pas à ce point là non plus. De toute façon, il n'y aurait personne qui serait là hauteur de cette unité. Même moi…

Bon sang je m'y sentait tellement bien là bas tout de même… on s'embêtait pas avec le code autobot classique, on avait notre propre code, on était complètement libre et surtout, on était pas rattaché directement à la base. Et aussi… je me souviens que papa était fier de moi à cette époque là… mais de toute façon il m'aime plus et je ne l'aime plus non plus. On ne fait que se disputer, il ne cherche même pas à me comprendre ! J'en ai assez de devoir toujours aller dans son sens. Moi je veux être libre et faire ce que je veux. Mais pour ça… il faut être chasseur de prime et primus sait que j'en ai horreur. Rien qu'à voir ce que j'en ai fait du dernier… bref… en tout cas, tout ça, ca me prends la tête. J'en ai marre de me lever de mauvaise humeur tous les matins, de m'ennuyer chaque jours à la base pour ensuite finir au bar. C'est vrai que ça me ferait un peu d'activités, ça ne serait pas plus mal…

rhaaaa ! C'est chiant ! J'en ai marre ! Marre ! Marre ! Ça me prends la tête ! Pourquoi est ce qu'ils insistent ces deux idiots ? Pourquoi ça me prends autant la tête ? Et puis comment je pourrais trouver des nouveaux membres qui soient à la hauteur ? Je serais obligé de les entraîner tous les jours, les aider à progresser… rho la barbe ! Mais bon, après ça ils peuvent se débrouiller. Mais la question c'est comment trouver du monde ? Déjà il y a les deux idiots là, mais il m'en faudrait 3 voir 4 nouveaux pour commencer. Ca ferait une équipe de 6 ou 7 soldats… ça va, je m'attendais à pire. Et puis aussi… je me souviens que mon ancien collègue Sunstreaker m'avait dit que les personnes qui ont une vie ordinaire ne seront pas exceptionnels, mais ceux qui ont connu la misère, sauront se surpasser pour toutes les épreuves de la vie. Je soupire longuement. Ça veut dire que c'est pas à iacon que je vais trouver du monde… c'est une ville de riches. Kaon, ca Craint beaucoup trop la bas et Praxus c'est clairement que des vieux qui y habitent. La seule ville qui me vient à l'esprit pour trouver des personnes comme ça, c'est Axiom Nexus…

Mais oui ! C'est ça ! Bon sang mais moi aussi je suis idiot ! Drift m'a dit qu'il se chargeait d'aider les personnes qui en était dans le besoin ! Rholala franchement des fois je suis vraiment bête… je regarde drift qui discute et je m'apprête à parler quand je repenses à quelques choses. Attends… pourquoi est-ce que je penses déjà que je dois recruter des personnes ? Ils vont encore se moquer parce que j'ai craqué. Mais en même temps c'était tellement bien… oh et puis merde ! J'en ai marre de me casser la tête ! Je regarde drift « eh drift ? T'as dit que vous aidiez des personnes avec Rodimus c'est ça ? » je vois drift le regarder et sourire. « Oui ! C'est exact. Pourquoi ? » « pour rien. » Soupirais-je. « C'est quoi comme type de personne ? » drift réfléchit puis soupira. « Em… ça va des vieilles personnes jusqu'au dealeurs qui sont dans la mouise. » sourit drift. Je demeure pensif et soupire en regardant mon cube. Je regarde ensuite bée. « Bon. On va à Axiom Nexus. » Dis-je en me levant. Drift et bée sursautent. « Quoi ? Maintenant ? » s'exclama bumblebee surpris. « Mais c'est à 6 heures de route d'ici ! » Knockoff fronça les sourcils. « Je m'en fiche. On y va. On a des personnes à recruter. » dis-je fermement. Bumblebee cligna des optiques. « Mais… qu'est ce que tu raconte frangin ? Pourquoi tu veux recruter du monde ? » bon sang qu'il est bête. « Vous me cassez les pieds tous les deux à recréer les forces d'élites, j'ai réfléchis, alors on y va ! Et puis drift t'as bien un endroit pour dormir ? » drift cligna des optiques, perdus. « Attends… tu… tu es vraiment sérieux là ? » « Biensur que oui je suis sérieux ! Vous êtes idiots ou quoi ? » m'écriais-je. Je vois bumblebee soupirer puis se lever. « Mais pourquoi tu veux aller à Axiom Nexus pour recruter ? On a tout iacon qui est là à disposition ! » Je soupire longuement. « A iacon il n'y a que des riches, Kaon c'est trop dangereux pour le moment et c'est même pas la peine que j'y aille, Praxus il n'y a que des vieux et... » « Axiom C'est que du trafic et de la prostitution. Je sais. Mais pourquoi axiom Nexus ? » me coupa bumblebee.

Je lève les optiques. « parce que les seules personnes qui sauront être à la hauteur des forces d'élites sont celles qui ont connus la misère. Car même si elles ne savent pas se battre, il n'y aura que eux qui sauront se surpasser pour n'importe quelle épreuve. C'est pas compliqué quand même ! Aller venez ! » insistais-je. Drift me regarde avec des optiques choqués. « Mais… Enfin… euh… knockoff, regarde, il fait nuit dehors. Tu veux pas qu'on parte demain matin ? Parce que la sinon je ne te dis pas à quelle heure on arrive… et puis il faudrait peut être que tu prévienne optimus et que moi je prévienne Rodimus, car sinon je ne te dis pas le pétrin dans lequel on est… » j'avoue qu'il n'a pas tord. Je regarde dehors et je soupire. « Bon… ok pour demain matin. Mais on part à 7 heure du matin ! Pas une minute de plus ! Vous me faites suer avec Le retours des forces, alors elles arrivent les forces d'élites ! » grognais-je, n'osant pas avouer que je souhaite aussi se retours.

POV Auteur

Drift et bumblebee regardaient knockoff toujours aussi choqué. « Alors là quand même frérot, je n'aurais jamais cru un instant que tu aurais accepté ! » Dit bumblebee ahuri. Knockoff leva les optiques. « Ouais mais tu m'énerve aussi ! Tu sais toujours trouver les mots pour me convaincre. » Soupira le soldat. « Oui je sais mais là… à ce point là je ne pensais pas ! Mais en tout cas je suis ravis que tu l'acceptes. Mais… tu penses vraiment que ça va le faire ? Car une fois lancé, tu ne peux plus faire machine arrière tu le sais ? » demanda bumblebee. knockoff leva les optiques. « Écoute frangin, j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête à me dire je le fais ou je le fais pas. Et puis de toute façon en ce moment je m'ennuie à en crever alors autant m'occuper plutôt que de passer mon temps au bar. » Soupira le soldat. Bumblebee lui sourit. « Héhé, ça marche alors ! Je te suis. Mais on part demain hein, j'ai envie de profiter de mon cube ! » sourit le scout. Drift était encore ébahi, la bouche ouverte suite au choc. « Mais… Mais… ça veut dire que… que les forces d'élites reviennent ?! » Knockoff leva les optiques. « Mais qu'il est bête lui… Bien Sûr que oui crétin ! Mais prends pas ça pour gagner hein, j'attends de voir les inscriptions et de quoi sont capables ces bots. » Soupira le soldat. Drift le regarda. « Mais… et ça veut dire que… que je pourrais… » « Ouais, t'es déjà compté dedans avec Bee, ça fait déjà deux idiots. Plus qu'à trouver trois ou quartes idiots de plus. » Soupira Knockoff. Bée lui sourit grandement. « Hehehe c'est géniaaaal ! Les affaires reprennent ! » rigola le scout, surexcité. Drift regarda les deux frères et sourit grandement. « Hehe c'est trop bien ! mais… la période de test est de combien de temps? » « Un semaine. » répondit le soldat.

Drift fit un grand sourire « YES ! » s'écria drift super content « JE POURRAIS Y PARTICIPER ! » tout le monde dans le bar se retourna vers drift surpris. Ce dernier s'en rendu compte et se sentit gêné. « Crie pas comme ça non plus. » Soupira le soldat. « Nan Mais attends ! C'est presque un rêve de gosse ça ! » sourit drift. « Eh, crie pas victoire trop vite. Déjà il faut trouver les bots partants et voir ce qu'ils valent donc t'affole pas. » Soupira Knockoff, laissant néanmoins un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage. Drift rigola. « Hahaha ça, t'en fais pas ! Je suis sur qu'on va les trouver ! » sourit drift. Knockoff Soupira « si tu le dis… » Bumblebee regarda ensuite drift. « Mais drift, comment tu vas faire avec Rodimus si ça se fait ? » Demanda le scout curieux. Drift se figea. « Ah… oui. J'avais oublié ce détail… » soupira le samouraï. « Et bien… je lui dirais que j'ai trouvé une offre plus intéressante je penses. Enfin bref, on verra ça la semaine prochaine à la fin de la période de test. En attendant, il faut fêter ça ! Et je paye ma tournée ! » sourit drift. Knockoff lui sourit. « Toi, tu sais me prendre par les sentiments. » Dit le soldat, content. Bée rigola. « Hehehe aller ! C'est partit ! » ricana le scout.

Drift partit chercher trois nouveaux cubes qu'il ramena rapidement à la table. « Aller ! Trinquons au retour des forces d'élites ! » sourit le samouraï. Knockoff ricana légèrement puis trinque avec Bumblebee et drift avant que les trois ne boivent leurs cubes. « Héhé je sens que cette soirée va mal finir ! » rigola bumblebee. Drift ricana également. « Oooh ca t'inquiete pas ! On va rester raisonnables. » sourit le samouraï. Bee rigola « hahaha ! Ça y a intérêt parce que franchement, j'en connais un qui ne s'arrêtera pas une fois lancé ! » rigola bumblebee. Knockoff pouffa. « eeeh c'est pas vrai ! Je sais être raisonnable ! » souris le soldat.

Drift le regarda en souriant. Cela lui faisait du bien de voir Knockoff détendu et souriant. Bumblebee regarda drift. « Eh drift, Mais du coup tu dors où si tu viens de Axiom Nexus ? » le samouraï soupira. « On dort a un hôtel, j'ai une chambre de réservé pour la semaine mais bon sang… ça coûte tellement Cher... » soupira drift. « En même temps il faut être malade pour prendre un hôtel à iacon, surtout à côté de la base ! Ça coûte une blinde. » Soupira knockoff. Bee hocha la tête. « Ah ça c'est clair… je te plains. » drift hocha la tête « Merci… en plus je ne croule pas sous l'argent, mais bon… on a pas vraiment le choix. On nous a dit que les chambres de la base n'étaient pas ouvertes car elles sont en réparation donc on a pas d'autre choix. » Knockoff hocha la tête « Ouais… je vois. C'est pas simple. » Bee fronça les sourcils. « Eh frérot, t'as une grande maison toi, tu pourrais pas le loger ? » Demanda bumblebee. Knockoff grogna « Nan mais et puis quoi encore ? Oui j'ai une grande maison mais c'est pas pour autant que je vais y laisser dormir des personnes ! » grogna le soldat. Bee fronça les sourcils. « Oh mais fait un effort quoi ! Tu vois pas qu'il est dans la mouise ? » Drift sourit « nan, nan mais pas de soucis les gars ! Moi l'hôtel ça me va ! » dit le samourai un peu gêné. « Nan Mais drift tu vas pas plaquer tout ton argent pour une semaine de visite quoi ! » dit il avant de se tourner vers Knockoff. « Aller frangin ! Laisse le dormir chez toi ! On peut au moins y loger trois personnes là-bas ! Moi il y a même pas la place pour deux. » Soupira bumblebee. Knockoff leva les sourcils. « Mais T'as bien vu frérot, il veut rester à l'hôtel ! » justifia knockoff. Drift ricana d'un air gêné « héhé oui ça me va, même si… je ne dirais pas non à une solution plus économique. » Dit le samouraï.

Bée claqua sa main sur la table « AH ! T'as vu ?! Il a dit qu'il voulait dormir chez toi ! Alors laisse bon sang ! » Dit le scout. Knockoff grogna. « T'es chiant bée. » « Oui je sais tu me le dis souvent. » sourit le scout. Le soldat poussa un long soupire. « Ouais bon aller c'est bon tu peux venir... » Soupira le soldat. Drift fut mal à l'aise. « Nan Mais t'embête pas knockoff... » « Mais ferme la bordel ! Accepte avant que je ne change d'avis sinon l'autre idiot il va encore me crier dessus ! » s'exclama Knockoff. Drift sursauta légèrement. « Euh… et bien dans ce cas j'accepte oui, merci Knockoff. » sourit le samouraï toujours aussi gêné. « Ouais… c'est ça. » Soupira Knockoff. « Ah bah tu vois quand tu veux frangin ! Hehehe » rigola bumblebee. Knockoff grogna. « Toi je te jure, ferme la sinon je t'éclate » grogna Knockoff. Bumblebee rigola, connaissant très bien son frère.

Les trois continuent leurs petite soirée improvisée jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent leurs cubes. « Bon aller, je penses qu'il est temps d'y aller. » Soupira Knockoff en se levant. « Oui ! Je vais chercher mes affaires à l'hôtel et comme ça je me fais rembourser en même temps. Je vous rejoins devant chez Knockoff. » sourit drift. Le soldat hocha la tête. « Ok ça marche, à toutes. » dit le soldat. Bée sourit à drift et hocha la tête avant que drift ne parte à l'hôtel. Les deux frères marchèrent en direction de la place où se trouve leurs logements. Knockoff était soudainement plus sombre et éteints. Sur le chemin, bumblebee était pensif. Il soupira. « Eh… Knockoff, tu es sur que ça va ? » demanda bumblebee plus sérieusement. « Maintenant qu'on est tous les deux… tu peux me le dire si ça va pas... » demanda bée, par rapport à la situation de son frère. Le soldat soupira. « Ouais… ça va. » dit-il. Bumblebee fronça les sourcils, voyant bien qu'il mentait. « Frérot… me mens pas s'il te plaît… je l'ai bien vu que tu n'allais pas bien en ce moment à cause de… de tout ce qui t'arrive. » Dit le scout inquiet. Knockoff soupira puis s'arrêta dans une ruelle. « C'est vrai... » Dit le soldat en baissant la tête, honteux. « J'ai connu des jours meilleurs... » Dit-il. Bee lui sourit tristement. « Dit moi frérot… je suis la pour ça tu sais ? »

Le soldat soupira longuement puis s'assied par terre contre un mur. « J'ai l'impression que… que tout part en vrille. Que tout ce que j'ai construit… éclate en mille morceaux et tout ça à cause de cette maladie... » Dit le soldat. « De cette agression tu veux dire... » corrigea tristement bumblebee en s'approchant du soldat avant de s'accroupir pour se mettre à son niveau. Le soldat ne répondit pas et baissa les optiques. « Pourquoi il… il a fallu que ce soit moi... » Dit le soldat tristement, son masque tombant petit à petit. Bumblebee sourit tristement. « On ne choisit pas ce genre de choses frérot… mais… c'est en domptant cette maladie que tu deviendra plus fort… » Dit le scout tristement avant d'attraper Knockoff doucement puis de l'étreindre chaleureusement. Ce dernier accepta l'étreinte et la lui rendit. Il est au bord de craquer à nouveau. « ça va aller frangin… ça va aller… je te le promets… je suis sur que… que pour le moment c'est quelque chose qui te ronge de l'intérieur… mais que plus tard, ce sera un atout de taille qui t'aidera tous les jours… » Dit le frère doucement. Knockoff commença à trembler dans les bras de bumblebee. « Je… je ne sais pas si… si je tiendrai le coup frangin… » Dit le soldat, la voix faible. Bee fronça les sourcils. « Dit pas ça frérot… tu vas y arriver… je te connais, tu y arrivera… je ne dis pas que ce sera facile… mais tu y arrivera. » Dit le scout tristement avant de regarder autours de lui.

« Aller… ne restons pas là. On va chez toi. Il nous reste que quelques mètres... » Dit doucement bee. Knockoff hocha tristement la tête avant de se détacher de son frère. Ce dernier l'aida à se relever puis ils marchèrent à nouveau, le moral de Knockoff descendant de plus en plus. Les deux entrent ensuite dans la maison du soldat, puis les deux s'installèrent sur le canapé. Bumblebee étreignit à nouveau son frère pour le réconforter. « Je le savais que ça n'allait pas… mais tu sais… si j'ai tant insisté pour les forces d'élites… c'est que je penses vraiment que ça te fera du bien... » Dit le scout doucement. Knockoff hocha la tête dans l'étreinte, tremblant de plus en plus. « Je sais… je sais que… que ça me fera du bien ! Mais… mais cette chose en moi ça… ça me terrifie bée… ça… ça me terrifie… » Dit Knockoff, sa voix se brisant sous les sanglots. Il craque complètement…

Bumblebee sourit tristement. « Moi aussi ça me fait peur frangin. mais s'il te plaît… ne perds jamais espoirs... » Dit le scout avec sincérité. « tu vas surmonter ça, comme toutes les épreuves que tu as traversé… tu as réussit à surmonter la perte de ton équipe, alors tu sauras surmonter ça. J'en suis sûr... » Knockoff tremblait davantage dans ses bras. « je… je sais pas Bee… tu… tu n'as pas idée… tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça fait de perdre le contrôle et… et de se réveiller dans une forêt où tu découvre que tu as mangé les entrailles d'un innocent ! Tu… tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de voir que tu as blessé ton père… que tu as envoyé un médic en soins intensifs… et tout ça, sans souvenirs ! J'ai… j'ai tellement peur Bee ! Imagine si… si je m'attaque à toi ? Imagine si… si je tue tout le monde sans même m'en rendre compte ? » dit le soldat, sombrant en sanglots. « J'ai tellement peur frérot… » Dit-il la voix tremblante. Bee soupira puis regarda Knockoff dans les optiques. « Eh, frangin. Ça n'arrivera pas. Tu m'entends ? Ça n'arrivera pas. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je serais toujours avec toi, à tes côté pour t'empêcher de faire ça. Je ne t'ai jamais vu en crise, mais je saurais quoi faire si ça arrive, fais moi confiance frérot. Je serais là. Quoi qu'il arrive... » Dit le scout avec sincérité avant d'étreindre à nouveau Knockoff fortement. Cela mit du baume au spark du soldat qui étreignit également son frère. « mer… merci frérot… merci... » Dit le soldat, tremblant toujours. Bumblebee soupira « c'est normal frangin… on est dans la même galère et entre frères, il faut se serrer les coudes. » Dit-il sincèrement. Knockoff hocha la tête avant d'enfouir son visage dans l'épaule de bée.

Les deux restèrent ainsi un long moment, le temps que les pleurs de Knockoff s'apaisent. Le scout soupira puis regarda le soldat. « Tu veux que je dorme avec toi ce soir ? Au cas où tu as une nouvelle crise ? » Demanda bumblebee doucement. Knockoff déglutit puis souffla. « Je… je n'osait pas te le demander… mais… mais je t'avoue que ca me rassurerait… » Dit le soldat tristement en séchant ses larmes. Bee lui sourit légèrement. « Il faut pas hésiter frérot, si tu as besoin de compagnie tu sais que ça ne me pose aucun soucis. » Dit bumblebee. Knockoff hocha la tête. « Je sais mais… mais comme on a chacun nos maisons je… je me disais que tu voulais être seul car… car tu me supporte tout le temps avec mon caractère de merde et… et que tu en avais peut être marre de moi... » dit Knockoff en attrapant un mouchoir pour sécher ses larmes. Bumblebee soupira en souriant. « Tu sais très bien que je te l'aurais dit si tu me saoulait et puis… c'est ton caractère de merde qui fait ton charme on va dire. » sourit-il. Knockoff sourit en retours, ricanant légèrement malgré les dernières larmes. « Hehe… Oui, on… on peut dire ça comme ça... » Dit le soldat avant de se moucher.

Quand soudain, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. « Entrez ! » s'écria bee. La porte s'ouvrit puis drift apparu dans le salon. « Me revoilà ! » sourit le samouraï avec ses affaires avant de remarquer l'ambiance triste qu'il y avait. « Oula… j'ai raté un épisode là. » Dit drift. Knockoff fronça les sourcils. « Rien… laisse tomber. » Soupira knockoff. Drift regarda Knockoff, voyant bien qu'il avait pleuré. Il soupira en hochant la tête, ne préférant pas demander de détails. « Bon… je vais te montrer ta chambre, il se fait tard » Dit Knockoff avant de monter à l'étage puis d'ouvrir une porte. Drift le suivit puis sourit. « Mais C'est parfait ça ! » sourit drift. « merci beaucoup Knockoff, c'est très gentil. » Knockoff soupira. « Y a pas de quoi... » Dit le soldat.

« Aller, il se fait tard. Il faut dormir. » Soupira knockoff. Drift sourit puis hocha la tête. « Pas de soucis ! » Dit le samouraï. Knockoff hocha la tête et allait partir quand il repensa à un détail, par précautions. « Ah oui et drift, tiens. Garde cette clef. C'est celle de la chambre. Quand tu dors dedans, verrouille la à double tours. D'accord ? » demanda Knockoff sérieusement. Drift fut surpris et cligna des optiques. « Euh… d'accord mais… pourquoi…? » demanda le samouraï. Knockoff fronça les sourcils. « Poses pas de questions. Tu la verrouille à double tours et tu ne sors pas tant que le jour ne s'est pas levé. » Dit le soldat avec le plus grand des sérieux en regardant drift dans les optiques. « si tu as besoin, tu as des toilettes dans ta chambre mais je ne veux pas que tu sortes de cette chambre jusqu'au lever du jour. C'est pour ta propre sécurité. » Dit Knockoff. Drift se sentait très vite mal à l'aise. « Em… d'accord. Je… je le ferais knockoff. » Dit drift en prenant la clef, devenant plus sérieux. Knockoff hocha la tête. « Je comptes sur toi... » Dit le soldat. Drift fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête avant de regarder la clef. Knockoff partit dans sa chambre tant Dit que bumblebee fermait toutes les portes à double tours. Drift ne comprenait pas. Il savait que c'était par rapport à ses crises, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il fallait autant de sécurité.

Knockoff Soupira. « Aller… bonne nuit. » Dit-il d'une voix éteinte avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Bee le rejoignit dans la chambre et s'installa dans le deuxième lit plus petit. Knockoff s'allongea. « Tu es vraiment sûr que tout ça est nécessaire ? » Demanda bumblebee. Knockoff soupira. « Oui… crois moi, c'est le minimum... » Dit le soldat la voix éteinte. Bee n'était pas rassuré, mais il devait aider son frère coûte que coûte. Il s'allongea dans son lit et knockoff dans le siens. « Bon… bonne nuit frérot. » Dit Knockoff doucement. Bumblebee lui sourit légèrement et hocha la tête. « Bonne nuit frangin. » sourit bee avant que Knockoff éteigne la lumière. Le soldat ne tarda pas à tomber en staze, épuisé. tandis que Bee prépara son gun, une lame et une dose de tranquillisant à porté de main non seulement pour se rassurer lui même, mais également pour se préparer en cas de problème.

« Primus… faites que tout ce passe bien... »

À suivre…


	20. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20

POV auteur.

Iacon ainsi que la maison de Knockoff est paisiblement calme. On est au beau milieu de la nuit, il est 3 heures du matin. Tout le monde dort à poings fermés, même bumblebee. Drift dort paisiblement dans sa chambre fermée à double tours comme Knockoff lui avait ordonné. Knockoff, lui, dort également, mais il a un sommeil agité. Il fait un cauchemar… il revoit l'époque où toute son équipe est morte.

-= flashback =-

« Aller knockoff ! Viens là, dépêche toi ! On s'est fait grillé ! » j'entends Sunstreaker me crier en me tirant pour me mettre à l'abri. Où suis-Je ? Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que je fais au sol ? Je descends mon regard sur mon corps et voit que trois balles m'ont transpercés. Deux dans le ventre et une dans le châssis. J'ai mal… primus j'ai tellement mal… je regarde autours de moi, le combat fait rage. On est dans la base decepticons… je grogne de douleur, primus… pourquoi je ne suis pas mort ? Ma vision est trouble et j'entends à peine les tirs. L'energon coule à flot de mon corps… je vais y passer cette fois… c'est sûr… je suis désolé les gars… « ALLER BOUGE KNOCKOFF ! AIDE MOI UN PEU GROS TAS ! » me crie Sunstreaker. Hehe… il est toujours aussi vulgaire lui… je regarde devant moi, je vois le reste de l'équipe qui me couvre.

« Les… les données… les données... » dis-je faiblement. Je ne peux presque plus parler, l'energon à atteint mon vocaliseur. « On les a mon vieux ! T'inquiète pas ! Elles sont dans ton châssis donc il faut que tu vive Knockoff ! » s'écria Sunstreaker avant d'éviter une balle de justesse. Ouf… la mission est presque accomplie. Je décide d'essayer de bouger, mais la douleur éclate dans mon corps et me paralyse. Je hurle de douleur. Ça me fait un mal de chien ! Je sens l'energon couler davantage quand je bouge mais je dois protéger les données ! Aller ! BOUGE !

Malgré la douleur, j'arrive à me hisser jusqu'à dans un couloir pour m'y réfugier. « T'en fais pas mon vieux ! J'appelle des renforts ! » s'écria Sunstreaker. Oui… enfin des renforts. Je vois sunstreaker essayer de contacter la base, mais les communications sont brouillés. Même les ondes courtes… on est coincés ici… je le vois frapper son poing sur le sol. « Merde ! Il va falloir s'en passer mon vieux, je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! »

Quand soudain, un énorme rugissement terrifiant retentit dans toute la salle. Tout le monde s'arrête sous le choc de ce bruit. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Bon sang qu'est-ce que c'est encore ça ?! Quand soudain, on entends tous les deux des tirs de nos coéquipiers ainsi qu'un mur qui se détruit. On entends la bêtes rugir et nos coéquipiers pousser des hurlements de terreur. « Bordel qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! » cria Sunstreaker. Mon spark bat à toute vitesse, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! On entends des bruits d'énergie qui gicle, on a l'impression que… que cette bête dévore nos coéquipiers ! NON ! Et d'un coup, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit. Un silence oppressant. Où sont nos coéquipiers ?! Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qui leurs ait arrivés ?! Primus c'est quoi ce délire ?! Je stresse énormément. Je perds totalement le contrôle de mon mental. Ils sont morts… non… non ! C'est impossible ! Ils ne peuvent pas être morts ! Je regarde Sunstreaker horrifié, lui aussi est terrifié par ce silence. On entends des pas lourds à en faire trembler le sol. On panique totalement. Des renforts… il faut des renforts ! Tout de suite !

Quand soudain, on voit enfin la bête. Elle est monstrueuse et gigantesque ! elle ne ressemble même pas à un cybertronien ! Elle est toute noire et… et on dirait que sa peau bouge ! « qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! » s'écria Sunstreaker avant que la bête ne rugisse à nouveau et ne se jette sur Sunstreaker. J'entends ce dernier hurler et se jeter sur le côté. « SUNNY ! ENFUIS TOI ! » hurlais-Je. « PRENDS LES DONNÉES ET FUIS ! » Hurlais-je. « NON ! JE NE T'ABANDONNERAI PAS ! » Hurla Sunstreaker en prenant ses armes, prêt à combattre. « BARRE TOI ! » Hurlais-je mais la bête se jeta à nouveau sur Sunstreaker qui tenta de parer le coup mais cette bête est beaucoup trop forte et frappa d'une rare violence mon ami. Je vois Sunstreaker voler plus loin dans le couloir et atterrir lourdement. Il se relève difficilement et crache de l'energon. Cette bête est monstrueuse… bordel… bordel ! BORDEL BOUGE KNOCKOFF ! ALLER !

Sunstreaker s'élance à nouveau sur la bête, prêt à en découdre « SUNNY NON ! » Hurlais-je, mais il ne m'entends pas. La bête se prépara et forma un crochet aiguisé avec la matière autours d'elle. D'un coup vif et sec, elle embrocha Sunstreaker en lui transperçant le ventre. Je sens mon spark éclater en mille morceau à cette vision d'horreur. Je vois Sunstreaker essayer de se débattre mais son energon coule beaucoup trop. Il y en a même qui coule de sa bouche ! Non ! Sunstreaker ! Je le vois poser sa main sur le crochet qui le transperce, mais soudain, tout son corps devint mou et sa main tomba dans le vide. Il est mort… sous mes optiques. « NON ! SUNNY ! » Hurlais-je. Je ne veux pas y croire ! Non ! C'est… c'est un cauchemar ! Je ne veux pas ! C'est impossible !

Je vois la bête balancer le corps de mon ami au sol. Non… Sunstreaker ! Je… je suis le seul… je suis tout seul maintenant… je… je suis fichu ! Je vois la bête se tourner brusquement vers moi, quand soudain, je vois le temps se figer puis j'entends une voix lugubre et sombre dans ma tête « veux-tu le venger ? » je sursaute, ne comprenant pas. « Qui… qui me parle ?! » criais-je, paniqué. Je crois… je crois que ça vient de ma tête. « est-ce que tu veux le venger ? » me redemanda la voix. « Je peux te donner toute la puissance que tu souhaite. À nous deux… on peut réduire en miettes cette chose. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu le veuille. » me dit la voix. Je panique… primus… que… que faire ? Mon meilleur ami est mort… toute mon équipe est morte à cause de cette chose ! Tout… tout cela est à cause de ces decepticons ! Je… je veux les tuer ! « Alors ? Désire-tu le venger ? » me redemanda la voix lugubre. Je grogne de douleur. J'entends les pas lourds de la bête s'approcher de moi au ralentit. Elle va me tuer… c'est sur et certain… je vais y rester. Je repense à mon père, à mon frère… à mes amis, Ratchet ainsi que tous mes proches. Je veux vivre. La douleur me lance à nouveau. « Oui… je veux vivre. » grognais-je d'un dernier espoirs. « Alors ainsi soit-il. » me réponds la voix.

Soudain, je suis pris d'un violent tournis, tout mon corps tremble violemment et la douleur s'accentue brusquement. Je me mets à hurler à la fois de douleur et de rage. Je veux vivre… je veux vivre ! JE VEUX VIVRE ! Bientôt la douleur disparaît, et je me sens abandonner mon corps, comme si quelqu'un d'autre en prenait la possession. Je tombe dans le néant.

-= fin du flashback =-

Knockoff se réveilla soudainement en sursaut et en criant. « JE VEUX VIVRE ! » Hurla Knockoff en panique totale, le souffle rapide. Bee se réveilla en sursaut également. « Knockoff ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » s'écria le scout. Knockoff est terrifié et soudain il est prit d'une vive douleur à la tête. Le soldat pris sa tête dans ses mains en grognant de douleur. « Knockoff qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! réponds moi ! » s'écria bee. Le soldat tremblait comme une feuille avant de pousser des cris de douleurs. Sa tête lui fait horriblement mal et petit à petit, il sent sa vision se troubler. Bumblebee sentait la panique monter, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'approcha de Knockoff d'un pas précipité et lui posa une main dans le dos. « Knockoff ! » s'écria bée quand soudain, d'un geste vif, le soldat repoussa son frère avec une force incroyable. Le scout fut projeté en arrière avant de frapper violemment le mur derrière lui. Le scout grogna en se relevant difficilement « Merde… qu'est-ce que… qu'est ce qu'il se passe bon sang ?! » s'écria bee, pris de panique. Il perds complètement ses moyens. Knockoff hurla de douleur. « Bee ! Barre… barre toi ! Ça… ça recommencAAAAAARHH ! » Hurla le soldat en se prenant la tête avant de la frapper violemment contre le mur. Bee était sous le choc, avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Il fait une nouvelle crise !

Bee sentit son corps trembler fortement. Il courut vers sa table de chevet pour récupérer le tranquillisant quand soudain, Knockoff se jeta sur lui d'un hurlement de rage avant que bee n'attrape son matériel. Le scout tomba lourdement au sol, avant de se tourner vers Knockoff. Ce qu'il vit le terrorisa. Knockoff a ses deux optiques rouges et de l'energon qui coule de sa cicatrice. Il pousse des grognements de rage, il a totalement perdu le contrôle ! Le soldat fou leva sa main et saisit la seringue de tranquillisant avant de l'éclater au sol. Bee élargit les optiques, la peur au spark. Il le lit clairement dans les optiques de son frère. Il veut le tuer…

bee parvint néanmoins à repousser Knockoff et se mit à courir pour attraper le gun mais le soldat saisit le scout et le balança à travers la porte qui s'ouvrit suite au choc d'une rare violence. Bee cria de douleur lors de la retombée et knockoff se jeta sur Bee, les griffes et les crocs en avant, prêt à le tuer, mais le scout grogna et frappa violemment le soldat au visage avant qu'il ne le touche. Knockoff tomba du balcon et s'écrasa au sol, dans le salon. Soudain, bumblebee entendit la porte de drift s'ouvrir. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! » s'écria drift. Le scout élargit les optiques. « Retourne dans ta chambre drift ! » cria bee, paniqué. Drift regarda en bas et voyait Knockoff se relever en poussant ses grognement de rage. « DÉPÊCHE TOI ! » Hurla be. Quand soudain, contre toutes attentes, le soldat sauta jusqu'au balcon et plaqua violemment drift contre le mur.

Ce dernier avait eu le réflexe de mettre les mains en avant pour garder une distance avec Knockoff qui voulait l'égorger avec ses dents. Drift cria et knockoff hurla de rage en se débattant comme une bête enragée alors qu'il griffait le châssis de drift avec ses mains. Bee élargit les optiques. « TIENS BON DRIFT ! » hurla le scout avant de courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait jusqu'à son gun et il revenu en courant. Le scout rechargea son arme et la braqua sur Knockoff, mais d'un coup, il vit son frère a la place de ce démon qui l'habite. Il élargit les optiques et se mit à trembler. Il n'arrivait pas à presser la détente. drift le tenait encore à distance et regarda bee. « BEE ! TIRE MAINTENANT ! » hurla le samouraï qui commençait à faiblir. Knockoff hurlait toujours de rage en se débattant. « BEE GROUILLE TOI ! » Hurla drift.

Bée secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Ce n'était plus son frère qui était là ! Le scout grogna puis saisit l'arme. Il visa la jambe puis il ferma les optiques avant de presser la détente. Il entendit Knockoff hurler de douleur avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol, son corps tremblant violemment avant que les tremblements se calment puis que son corps ne devienne tout mou, les optiques s'éteignant et devenant grises. Drift et bée étaient essoufflés, encore sous le choc de la scène qu'ils venaient de vivre. L'arme de bee commença à trembler également, il réalise ce qu'il a fait… il… il a tiré sur son frère !

Le scout paniqua et laissa tomber l'arme au sol avant de courir sur Knockoff. « KNOCKOFF ! » hurla bee, ses optiques devennant humides. Le scout arriva aux côtés de son frère inconscient et le pris dans ses bras. « Knockoff réponds moi ! Je t'en prie réponds moi ! » Hurla bumblebee mais le soldat ne répondait pas. « Knockoff ! Je… je suis désolé ! Je t'en prie réponds moi ! » cria bumblebee, cédant complètement à la panique. Drift resta figé, encore choqué par la scène. Il n'avait eu que des rayures sur son châssis, aucunes blessures grave. Soudain, Knockoff se réveilla dans les bras de bumblebee, ses optiques étaient bleues. Bee sursauta puis sourit de soulagement à Knockoff à travers les larmes. « KNOCKOFF ! » s'écria bee avant d'étreindre fortement son frère. Le soldat avait la vu totalement brouillée et sursauta au contact de bée.

Quelques instants suivirent puis la vue du soldat se mit au point. « bee…? Qu'est ce que… qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé…? » demanda faiblement le soldat. Son frère le regarda tristement en baissant les optiques. « Tu… tu as fait une nouvelle crise... » Dit le scout tristement. Knockoff fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête. « Bordel… encore... » Dit le soldat le ton sombre. « Je… je suis désolé… sincèrement… je… je n'ai pas pu garder le contrôle… je suis désolé... » Dit le soldat en baissant la tête, honteux. Bee secoua la tête. « Non… non tu… tu n'as pas à être désolé frérot… personne n'est… n'est blessé... » Dit le scout. « Je… j'ai juste eu tellement peur ! » Dit bee en étreignant fortement son frère, tremblant.

Drift regarda Knockoff mais il gardait tout de même ses distances. Il se méfiait toujours… knockoff le regarda et baissa les optiques. « excuses moi drift si… si je t'ai fais peur… je… je vous avais prévenus… » soupira Knockoff tristement. Drift soupira, reprenant ses esprits. « C'est… C'est rien Knockoff… ne… ne t'en fais pas… il me faut juste un peu de temps pour que m'en remettre... » soupira le samouraï. Knockoff baissa la tête. « Je comprends... » Dit le soldat. « vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi… pourquoi je ne veux pas que quelqu'un dorme chez moi... » Dit le soldat, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Bee sourit à travers ses larmes. « Hehe… ferme la idiot ! Sans… sans nous ça… ça aurait pu être pire... » Dit le scout en souriant légèrement, ses larmes se s'apaisant doucement. Le soldat hocha la tête. « Merci les gars… vraiment... » Dit-il.

Knockoff voulu se lever mais à peine debout, il sentit une vive douleur dans sa jambe et s'écroula au sol en grognant de douleur. Bee sursauta et se rappela de ce qu'il avait fait. « merde… c'est vrai ! C'est… c'est moi qui ai tiré… je… je suis désolé frangin… je n'avais pas le choix... » Dit le scout. Knockoff lui sourit légèrement. « Non bee… tu as très bien fait… sinon… qui sait ce que j'aurais pu vous faire… je m'en serais voulu énormément si… si je vous aurais blessés… » Dit le soldat tristement. Bee soupira. « je… je t'ai dit que ça n'arriverait pas frangin... » Dit le scout en souriant légèrement. Knockoff lui rendit son sourire et soupira, encaissant la douleur de sa jambes. Le scout regarda autours de lui puis laissa Knockoff avant de partir à l'armoire à pharmacie pour lui faire un bandage. « Il faut que tu ailles voir Ratchet Knockoff... » Dit le scout en retournant vers son frère.

Le soldat grogna. « Non… hors de question. J'ai pas envie d'y aller car sinon papa va encore se ramener et m'engueuler. Je vais attendre que ça se résorbe, de toute façon ce n'a pas touché mon armature et ça a transpercé ma jambe… ça va guérir vite. » soupira Knockoff, laissant bee lui appliquer les premiers soins. Drift soupira longuement. « Bon… je… je sais pas vous mais moi… je ne suis pas prêt de me rendormir après ça... » souffla drift. Bee baissa les optiques. « J'avoue que moi non plus... » Soupira bumblebee. « Il faut que tu te reposes frangin. » Dit bumblebee à son frère. « Je… j'ai besoin d'un petit temps pour récupérer… je me coucherai plus tard... » Dit Knockoff en fronçant les sourcils.

Bumblebee se dépêcha de finir le bandage qui s'imbibe de l'energon du soldat. Drift était partit dans le salon pour se poser le canapé, ne se remettant toujours pas de ce qui venait de se passer. Knockoff le regarda puis sourit tristement avant qu'il ne se lève. Il grogna à la douleur de sa jambe mais il se tient à la rambarde pour s'aider à marcher. Le soldat soupira et s'installa sur le canapé, à côté de drift. Ce dernier, par réflexe pris ses distances. Le soldat fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer à nouveau. « je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur drift… » Dit le soldat avec sincérité. Drift Soupira. « C'est… c'est pas grave. Je ne pouvais pas savoir comment c'était et… je ne m'y étais pas préparé. » Dit le samouraï. Knockoff secoua la tête. « Je comprends… mais c'est moi qui t'ai mit en danger. Alors je souhaites te présenter mes excuses… » soupira le soldat. « Mais autant te prévenir… si on est amené à travailler ensemble, tu en verras d'autres. » Soupira Knockoff. « Mon père en a l'habitude. Il a toujours assisté à mes crises. Et… honnêtement tu t'y feras mais voilà… je comprends que ça fasse peur quand on le voit la première fois. » Dit le soldat sérieusement.

Drift hocha la tête. « Je vois… je… j'accepte tes excuses, mais comprends que je ne peux pas dédramatiser comme ça, en un claquement de doigts. » Soupira drift. Knockoff hocha la tête. « Je sais… c'est pour ça que je souhaite te prévenir. » Dit il avant de pousser un long soupire. « Voilà… maintenant tu as vu ce que je vis en ce moment. Elles est belle la vie de forces d'élites. » Dit Knockoff avec ironie pour détendre l'atmosphère. Drift eu un léger sourire, comprenant l'ironie du soldat. « Hehe… ouais… » il marqua une pause. « Je t'avoue que je n'aurais jamais cru que tu avais de tels ennuis quand je t'ai vu... » Dit le samouraï. Knockoff Soupira. « Et bien si… mais bon… comme dit mon frère, c'est nos problèmes qui nous rendent plus fort. » Soupira le soldat. « Bon… tu veux un cube ? » Demanda-t-il en se levant. Drift soupira et hocha la tête. « Oui… s'il te plaît. » bumblebee arriva dans le salon, ses sanglots s'étant stoppés. « tu veux un cube aussi bee ? » demanda le soldat. Le scout lui sourit puis hocha la tête. « Oui, s'il te plaît. Ça me ferait du bien après tout ça héhé... » Dit le scout épuisé. Knockoff hocha la tête puis partit chercher trois cubes. Quelques minutes passèrent puis il revient avec les trois cube qu'il distribua. Tous burent dans le silence.

Bee fronça les sourcils. « tu me refais plus de frayeur comme ça frangin ! » Dit le scout en fronçant les sourcils. Knockoff soupira. « J'aimerai bien frérot… j'aimerais bien… mais tu vois, ça je ne le contrôle absolument pas. Et ça peut recommencer à tout moments... » soupira le soldat. Bee hocha la tête puis repensa à un moment. « mais… il y a quelque chose que je voudrais savoir… pourquoi ça se déclenche comme ça ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ou quoi ? Car… quand tu t'es réveillé, tu as hurlé « je veux vivre »… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda le scout. Knockoff fronça les sourcils puis soupira. « Ouais… j'ai fais un cauchemar… ou plutôt un flashback. » Soupira le soldat. « J'ai revu toute… toute la scène où… où j'ai perdu mon équipe. » Dit le soldat amèrement.

Bee fronça les sourcils. « tu y penses beaucoup en ce moment... » Soupira bumblebee inquiet. « Tu fais souvent ce rêve ? » demanda le scout. Knockoff soupira. « Non… mais avant je le faisais beaucoup... » soupira le soldat. Drift fronça les sourcils « mais… qu'est ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? » demanda le samouraï. Knockoff fronça les sourcils, il déglutit. Bee soupira. « On ne te force pas frérot… je sais que c'est très dur pour toi d'en parler… mais tu ne nous a jamais raconté ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas… optimus nous… nous a dit que lorsque qu'ils t'ont retrouvés, il a vu… Sunstreaker avec un gros trou dans le ventre et… aucun autre n'a été retrouvé… tandis que toi, ton corps était complètement mutilé… griffé de partout et… et le corps transpercé de balles, mais tu étais toujours vivant… » Dit le scout, ayant des frissons à cela. Knockoff déglutit, mais ne répondit pas. Rien que d'y repenser, ça le tétanisait…

Drift regarda la main du soldat qui portait le cube et la vit trembler. Drift fronça les sourcils. « Si tu ne veux pas nous en parler Knockoff… on comprends... » Dit le samouraï, comprenant que c'est un sujet sensible. « J'ai simplement… été mit à terre en premier avec trois balles dans le corps… c'est tout... » Dit le soldat pour finir le sujet rapidement. Bee fronça les sourcils. « Il n'y a pas que ça frérot… je le sais. Sinon tu ne tremblerai pas comme ça. » Knockoff sentait son spark s'emballer de nouveau suite au stresse. « je te connais par spark frangin… tu ne peux pas me mentir et tu le sais… et de plus, ton corps n'aurait pas été recouvert de griffures. Et tu n'aurais pas hurlé « je veux vivre » comme ça juste à cause de trois balles… car je te connais, c'est pas trois balles dans le corps qui t'arrête frérot. Tu as dû voir quelque chose qui t'as terrifié… je sais pas moi, une arme redoutable ou… ou une bête monstrueuse qui sait. » à ce dernier mot, Knockoff eu un grand frisson dans tout le corps. drift et bee virent la réaction et froncent les sourcils. Knockoff secoua la tête nerveusement. « Dé… désolé… je ne peux pas... » Dit le soldat, stressé. Bumblebee Soupira. « C'est pas grave frérot… tu nous en parlera quand tu pourras. » Soupira le scout, ayant de la peine pour son frère.

Drift baissa les optiques et vit bee qui lui fit signe de ne pas insister. Knockoff tremblait trop. Il soupira. « Il… il me faudrait des tranquillisants… s'il… s'il vous plaît... » Dit le soldat, la voix tremblante de stresse. Bee soupira puis fronça les sourcils. « Je suis désolé frérot mais… il n'y en a plus. » Dit le scout inquiet. « Il… il me faut des tranquillisants… des tranquillisants s'il vous plaît... » Dit le soldat sous pression. Drift fronça les sourcils et se leva. « J'en ai dans mes affaires, ne bouge pas, j'arrive. » Dit le samouraï avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre puis il revenu avec des pilules. « Tiens, avale ça avec un peu d'energon. » Dit le samouraï. Knockoff prit les pilules dans ses mains. « Mer… merci... » Dit le soldat, la main tremblante. Bee ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Drift le regarda et soupira. « Il fait une crise de panique… ce n'est rien de grave. Avec ces pilules ça va passer. » Dit il doucement. Bée hocha la tête et soupira. « Je vois… respire bien frangin. » Dit le scout. Knockoff avala les pilules puis soupira.

Quelques minutes passèrent puis ses tremblements s'apaisait doucement. Knockoff souffla, sentant le stresse retomber. « Merci drift... » soupira le soldat. Le samouraï hocha la tête. « C'est normal. T'en fais pas. » Dit-il. Le silence tomba dans le salon, le temps que tous boivent leurs cubes. Bée soupira longuement. « Bon… il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps pour se reposer. Il est 4 heures du matin, alors autant profiter des 3h de sommeil qui nous reste pour se reposer. Surtout après tout ça. » Knockoff hocha la tête. « Oui… tu as raison. Il vaut mieux dormir. » Dit le soldat doucement. Drift Soupira. « je vais essayer de me reposer aussi… » Dit le samouraï. Tous partirent dans leurs chambres. « Normalement, ça ne devrait pas recommencer… vous pouvez dormir tranquillement. » Dit le soldat. Drift eu un léger sourire et hocha la tête. « On va essayer oui… » répondit le samouraï. Tous s'allongent dans leurs lit. Avant de replonger dans la staze avant le départ pour Axiom Nexus.

A suivre…


	21. Chapter 21

**OOC : bonjour à tous ! J'ai vu que certains d'entre vous avaient postés des reviews donc je souhaite vous remercier vraiment pour l'intérêt que vous portez à ma fiction, ça me fait plaisir ! :) malheureusement j'ai quelques soucis avec Le sites internet et je n'arrive pas à vous répondre… donc du coup, ne vous inquiétez pas, Sunbright va revenir ! C'est juste que comme j'ai fais une longue pause, il faut que je me remette toutes mes idée en place haha. Et puis après leurs dispute, il fallait bien un peu de distance. :) aller, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture à tous ! Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

Chapitre 21

POV Normal.

Le soleil se lève sur iacon. Drift et bumblebee dormaient encore à poings fermés tandis que Knockoff fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil qui traversait les rideaux. Cette dernière partie de la nuit a été étonnamment reposante pour lui. Le soldat soupira puis bailla en s'étirant à cause de ses membres encore engourdis par le sommeil. Il regarda l'heure du réveil, il est 7 heures du matin. Knockoff soupira, c'est reparti pour une nouvelle journée… le soldat se leva doucement et fit attention de ne pas réveiller son frère qui dormait sur un autre lit dans sa chambre. Knockoff sortit de cette dernière puis partit dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Au menu, œuf, bacon, pain et café. Le soldat soupira puis se mit à l'ouvrage. Il décida d'ouvrir les fenêtres de la cuisine pour entendre la nature cybertronienne du matin ainsi que l'air frai de iacon. C'est tellement reposant… il apprécie le silence le matin.

Knockoff était dans ses pensées, et pour une fois, il ne pensait pas à son passé sombre, mais plutôt aux bons souvenirs. Le soldat continuait de cuisiner quand soudain une voix s'éleva derrière lui. « Et Beh… tu es plutôt matinal à ce que je vois. » Dit drift qui était à la porte de la cuisine. Knockoff sursauta en sortant de ses pensées. « Ah ! C'est toi drift. Bonjour... » Dit le soldat. Drift ricana légèrement. « Hehe oui, bonjour Knockoff. Je t'ai fais peur ? » demanda le samouraï. Knockoff sourit légèrement. « Non, non… j'étais simplement dans mes pensées. » expliqua le soldat en continuant de cuisiner. Drift hocha la tête. « Je vois… ça fait depuis longtemps que t'es levé ? » le soldat soupira. « Bof… non pas vraiment. Mais il faut préparer à manger alors autant le faire rapidement sinon l'autre idiot va râler encore. » dit knockoff d'un air amusé. Drift ricana. « Hehe, oui j'imagine. Tu as besoin d'aide ? » Demanda le samouraï. Knockoff haussa les épaules. « Nan t'en fais pas. Ça va aller. » Dit-il.

« Qu'est ce que tu prépares ? » Demanda drift. « Bof… un classique, œuf, bacon, pain et café. » Dit le soldat. Drift hocha la tête. « Parfait ça ! Ça a l'air délicieux hehe. » rigola drift. « Mais… Tu n'aurais pas du thé à la place du café par hasard ? » Demanda le bot blanc. Knockoff fut un peu surpris. « Tu bois du thé toi ? » Demanda le soldat. Drift se frotta l'arrière du casque, un peu gêné. « Héhé… oui. Je ne digère pas trop le café, désolé. » dit-il. Knockoff soupira puis regarda dans les placards. « Attends, j'en ai peu être mais il doit dater un peu, j'en bois jamais d'habitude... » Dit-il avant de trouver un sachet. « Ah ! Voilà. J'ai que ça pour le moment… désolé. Je ne sais même pas quel goût c'est. » Dit le soldat en lui tendant le sachet. Drift sourit. « Ca feras l'affaire, t'en fais pas. » Dit-il avant de prendre le sachet avec un cube pour préparer son thé. Une fois cela fait, drift partit dans le salon « tu m'appelles si t'as besoin d'aide, je vais dans le salon. » sourit drift avant de s'installer. « t'inquiète pas ça va aller. Merci quand même. » sourit le soldat.

Quelques instants plus tard, c'était au tour de bumblebee de descendre dans le salon. « OUAAAAAAH ! Bon sang ça fait du bien de dormir. » bailla bumblebee. Drift sourit. « Oui, j'avoue que même si ce n'était que trois heures de sommeil, ça m'a bien reposé. » répondit le samourai avant que knockoff ne sorte de la cuisine avec les assiettes. « Voilà, c'est prêt. Faites attention c'est encore chaud. » Dit le soldat. Bumblebee sourit à knockoff. « Salut frangin ! » Dit le scout. Knockoff sourit légèrement. « Hehe salut, bee. » avant que les trois ne s'installe. « Si tu veux du café, tu en as de chaud dans la cuisine si tu veux. » Dit le soldat à son frère. Son frère bailla puis soupira. « Ouais… je crois que ça va être nécessaire. » Soupira le scout avant de se lever et partir prendre son cube. Il revient dans le salon puis s'installe dans le fauteuil. Les trois mangèrent leurs petit déjeuner dans le silence, appréciant l'air frais du matin ainsi que le chant de la nature cybertronienne.

« Eh Beh… il fait vachement beau aujourd'hui. » sourit drift. Knockoff hocha la tête en mangeant. « Oui… ça fait du bien. » Soupira le soldat, ne pensant même plus à sa jambe blessée ni à ce qui s'est passé pendant la nuit. Il appréciait le moment présent comme les deux autres bots. « Un temps parfait pour faire de la route hehe. » ricana bumblebee. Drift sourit et hocha la tête. « Exactement ! ». Les trois bots terminaient leurs petit déjeuner ainsi que leurs café. Drift Soupira. « bon… il va falloir que j'aille prévenir rodimus, moi. Sinon je vais me prendre une soufflante si il me voit absent pendant plusieurs jours. » Dit le samouraï en se levant. Bumblebee soupira. « Ouep… et nous, il faut qu'on prévienne papa. » Soupira le scout. Knockoff leva les optiques. « M'en parles pas... » Soupira le soldat en se levant aussi avec bee avant de débarrasser. « bon… je range, vous préparez vos affaires et on y va. » Dit le soldat. Les deux autres hochent la tête en souriant puis se dirigent vers la porte de sortie. Knockoff termina de ranger pendant que les deux autres faisaient leurs bagages. Quelques instants plus tard, tout le monde se regroupa devant la porte d'entrée. « Tiens frérot ! J'ai fais ta valise. » Dit le scout. Knockoff fronça les sourcils. « T'as bien pris mes armes, armures de rechanges et produit douche ? » Demanda le soldat. « Ouep ! Tiens d'ailleurs voilà tes armes. » sourit bumblebee. Knockoff sourit puis s'équipe. « Merci frangin. » dit le soldat avant penser à prendre des shanix. « Ah oui, et ça ca peut être utile. » Dit le soldat en prenant une bourse pleine de shanix qu'il mit dans sa valise. Tout le monde sortit et Knockoff ferma la porte derrière lui.

Les trois de mirent en marche vers la base autobot. Une fois arrivés, Knockoff soupira « Bon… nous on va voir optimus pendant que tu vas voir ton boss. » Dit le soldat à drift. Ce dernier sourit et hocha la tête. « Pas de soucis. On se rejoint à l'entrée. À toute ! » sourit le samouraï qui était néanmoins un peu anxieux. Knockoff soupira puis monta les étages pour arriver au bureau de son père avec bee . Le soldat entra dans le bureau et vit optimus qui travaillait sur ses dossiers. Le prime releva le regard et sourit. « Ah, bonjour mes fils. Comment aller vous ? Allez y, venez vous asseoir. » sourit le prime, ne faisant pas attention au bandage du soldat sur la jambe. Knockoff et Bee s'installèrent en soupirant « salut papa ! » sourit le scout. « Salut... » soupira le soldat. Optimus sourit « que me vaut votre venue ? » demanda le prime, content de voir ses fils. Bumblebee soupira. « On voulait juste venir te prévenir car on va à Axiom Nexus aujourd'hui. Optimus leva un sourcils. « Axiom Nexus ? Mais c'est à 6 heures de routes de iacon. Pourquoi vous y allez ? » Demanda le prime, ne comprenant pas.

Bumblebee regarda Knockoff et soupira. « Et bien… c'est un peu compliqué a expliqué en fait... » Dit le scout gêné tandis que Knockoff leva les optiques en soupirant. « Parce que je vais reprendre les forces d'élites. Et on va à Axiom Nexus pour recruter du monde. » Dit le soldat en toute franchise. Optimus se figea, clignant des optiques. « Pardon…? » demanda le prime, voulant être sûr de bien comprendre. Knockoff soupira. « Oui papa, je recréer une nouvelle unité des forces d'élites et je suis motivé à le faire. Ça m'occupera au moins car en ce moment je n'arrête pas de m'ennuyer et peu importe ce que tu pense, ça ne m'empêchera pas de le faire. » dit le soldat sèchement. Optimus soupira puis secoua la tête. « Non knockoff, ce… ce n'était pas dans ce sens la, désolé. Au contraire, c'est même… une superbe nouvelle! » sourit optimus.

Knockoff fut surpris et s'arrêta quelques instants, cherchant le piège dans cette réaction. « La dessus fiston, tu as totalement raison. Je penses que le faite de t'entourer d'une unité puissante et soudée t'aidera à aller mieux. Et même, je ferais en sortes que vos droits et votre code des forces d'élites soit remis en place lors du grand conseil. » sourit optimus. Knockoff était complètement perturbé. « Mais… Euh… tu… tu n'es pas en colère ? » demanda le soldat, méfiant et ne comprenant pas. Optimus lui sourit. « Pourquoi je le serais ? » demanda le prime. Knockoff cligna des optiques. « et bien… euh… je sais pas, t'es tout le temps en colère après moi... » Dit le soldat, méfiant. Optimus Soupira. « Je sais fiston, on a une relation compliquée tous les deux. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne vais pas être content pour toi lorsque tu prends de bonnes initiatives. » sourit le prime. « Et puis comme ça, nous serons davantage armé pour combattre le retour des decepticons. » Dit-il avant de le regarder un peu plus inquiet. « Mais… tu es sur que ça va aller fiston ? » Demanda le prime. « Comment ça ? Biensur que oui. » Dit le soldat en fronçant les sourcils. Optimus Soupira « et bien… pour supporter tout ça. Porter à nouveau le symbole des forces d'élites après… tu sais quoi. » Dit le prime, faisant attention à ne pas braquer son fils. Knockoff compris et soupira. « Je sais que c'est bizarre papa, mais… je ne me vois nul part ailleurs que dans les forces d'élites. Même les wreckers ne m'intéressent pas. Et d'une certaine façon… je penses que c'est ce que Sunstreaker aurait voulu... » répondit Knockoff en baissant la tête. Optimus hocha la tête pensivement. « Bien… je comprends et c'est tout à ton honneur. Mais du coup, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous allez à Axiom Nexus… » Dit le prime.

Bumblebee soupira. « Et bien… d'après Knockoff, c'est le seul endroit où l'on pourra trouver des personnes suffisamment motivées et impliqués pour surpasser les épreuves. » Dit le scout. Knockoff hocha la tête. « Ce ne sera pas simple… mais il n'y a que ça qui fonctionne pour redorer le blason des forces d'élites. » Dit le soldat en fronçant les sourcils. Optimus hocha la tête. « D'accord. Mais pourtant on a des soldats puissants ici, à iacon. » dit prime plus sérieusement. Knockoff soupira. « Oui. Mais ils ne passeront pas en priorités car ils resteront sur leurs acquis et ne chercherons pas à progresser. » Soupira le soldat. Optimus demeura pensif en hochant la tête. « Bien… je te fais confiance. Mais je veux être tenu au courant de la situation d'accord ? Je veux un rapport écrit de chaque jours passés à Axiom Nexus. » Dit le prime plus sérieusement.

Bumblebee sourit. « t'en fais pas, on gère. Tu nous connais. » sourit le scout. Optimus hocha la tête. « Oui… justement mes fils… justement. » Soupira le prime. « Mais ca veut dire que tu intègre aussi cette unité bumblebee ? » demanda le prime. Le scout sourit grandement et hocha la tête « Ouep papa ! Je quitte mon poste d'éclaireur et je deviens membre des forces d'élites ! » sourit le scout. Optimus Soupira. « Bon… et bien soit. Je vais essayer de trouver un nouvel éclaireur. » Dit le prime en le notant sur son pad. « Et il y a drift qui souhaite également intégrer l'unité. C'est pour ça qu'il vient avec nous. » compléta knockoff. Optimus cligna des optiques. « Drift ? Le bot blanc que j'ai rencontré hier avec vous ? Mais il est avec rodimus, les garçons. » Dit le prime. Knockoff soupira. « Ça… C'est à lui de voir, mais en tout cas, il dit que c'est un rêve de gosse pour lui et il est vraiment motivé. On verra bien. » Soupira le soldat. Optimus soupira puis hocha la tête. « Bon… et bien d'accord. Et vous revenez quand ? » demanda le prime. Knockoff soupira. « Et bien… demain soir je penses qu'on sera là. Les chambres seront prêtes tu penses ? » Demanda Knockoff. Optimus Soupira. « Je vais voir si elles le pourront. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. » répondit le prime. Knockoff hocha la tête puis se leva avec bumblebee. « Bon et bien voilà… merci papa pour… pour ton soutient. » Dit Knockoff encore un peu perturbé. Bumblebee sourit et optimus hocha la tête.

Knockoff commença à partir avant que optimus ne voit le bandage de Knockoff qui était imbibé d'energon. Optimus fronça les sourcils. « Knockoff ? » demanda le prime plus sérieusement. « qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la jambe ? ». Bumblebee se figea et devint blanc tandis que Knockoff fronça les sourcils. « C'est rien... » Dit le soldat. Optimus se leva. « Non Knockoff, ce n'est pas rien. Vu comment ton bandage est imbibé ça m'as l'air même grave. » dit le prime en marchant vers son fils. « Je refuse que vous partiez à Axiom Nexus en étant blessés donc je t'emmène voir Ratchet immédiatement. » Dit le prime à la fois inquiet et sérieux. Knockoff grogna. « Mais papa je te dis que c'est rien ! J'ai pas besoin d'aller voir Ratchet car je n'ai pas mal ! Je te l'assure ! » grogna knockoff tandis que optimus prit knockoff par Le Bras et tira Knockoff vers la sortie pour aller à l'infirmerie. « Je m'en fiche fiston, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ! » Dit le prime d'une façon autoritaire puis traîna le soldat jusqu'à l'infirmerie, bumblebee les suivant de prêt. « Papa je t'assure qu'il va bien laisse le ! » Dit le scout sentant la panique monter. Optimus grogna, traînant toujours Knockoff jusqu'à l'infirmerie. « Ah oui ? Dans ce cas là pourquoi il a un bandage imbibé d'energon bumblebee ?! » s'exclama optimus avant que les trois n'arrivent dans l'infirmerie. Ils virent Sunbright et Ratchet entrain de faire leurs rapport. « Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe optimus ? » demanda Ratchet un peu surpris. Le prime lâcha Knockoff qui se redressa en grognant. « Knockoff s'est blessé. Il faut que tu le soigne. » Dit le prime sérieusement. Ratchet soupira en levant les optiques. « Pour changer... » Dit il en se levant. Knockoff grogna. « Ca va, J'ai rien ratchet. » dit le soldat d'un air ronchon.

Ratchet soupira. « Knockoff, je ne te demande pas ton avis. Si tu es blessé, et ça se voit, je dois te soigner. » Dit le médic calmement. « Mais J'ai pas mal ratchet... » soupira Knockoff. « Bon… tais toi et assied toi. » Soupira le médic. Sunbright s'approcha du soldat, inquiète. « Oula… ça a l'air sérieux. Qu'est-ce qui t'as blessé comme ça ? » demanda la fembot. Knockoff grogna. « une balle dans la jambe. Ça va, c'est pas la mort... » soupira Knockoff. « Un balle ?! » s'exclama Sunbright choquée. Optimus fronça les sourcils. « Comment ça une balle ? » dit le prime en s'approchant de son fils. Knockoff détourna le regard. « je sais pas... » Soupira le soldat. Bumblebee s'avança. « C'est… C'est moi qui ai tiré... » Dit le scout d'un air honteux en baissant la tête tristement. Optimus élargit les optiques en regardant son fils qui soupira. « On a dormis chez Knockoff car… il n'allait pas bien… on voulait lui porter compagnie mais… il a fait une nouvelle crise en pleine nuit. J'avais prévu du tranquillisant mais… la seringue a été détruite donc je… je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix... » avoua bumblebee tristement. Optimus fronça les sourcils puis regarda knockoff pour voir si le scout disait vrai. « Je sais pas… je ne me rappelle toujours pas... » Soupira le soldat. Sunbright fut choqué de ces nouvelles et regarda knockoff inquiet.

Optimus Soupira. « Et il y a eu des blessés ? A part Knockoff ? » demanda le prime sévèrement. Bumblebee secoua la tête. « non papa… il y a juste drift qui a eu le châssis rayé mais ce n'était que de la peinture. On a essayé d'agir le plus vite possible. » dit le scout honteusement. Knockoff baissa la tête. « Je n'ai rien pu faire papa... » Dit le soldat. Optimus soupira longuement, relativisant la situation. « Bon… tant qu'il n'y a pas eu de blessés… c'est le principal. » Soupira le prime. Ratchet fronça les sourcils. « Il va vraiment falloir que je regarde ça de plus près Knockoff. » Dit le médecin avant de prendre la jambe du soldat et d'appuyer. « Est ce que ça te fais mal si j'appuie ici ? » Knockoff soupira et haussa les épaules « non… ça ne me fais rien. » Soupira le soldat, perturbé par le fait de ne sentir aucune douleur. Ratchet fronça les sourcils. « Bon… tant mieux alors. Je vais te réparer ça, ce sera rapide. » Soupira le médic avant de prendre le bandage et de l'enlever.

A ce moment la Ratchet se figea en élargissant les optiques. Optimus fronça les sourcils en regardant Ratchet. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ratchet ? C'est grave ? » demanda optimus inquiet mais en gardant son sérieux. Ratchet fronça les sourcils et regarda le soldat. « Knockoff, si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle. » grogna le médecin. Optimus fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de Knockoff pour regarder l'état de sa plaie, mais il n'y avait rien. Son corps était intacte. Optimus grogna. « Knockoff, tu sais très bien que jouer avec les sentiments des autres est très mal ! » s'exclama optimus mécontent. Knockoff dévisagea optimus. « Mais Quoi ? Papa ! Je te jure que je me suis pris une balle ! » s'exclama Knockoff avant de regarder sa jambe, mais il ne voyait rien non plus. Il fut surpris et il se pencha sur sa jambe en la touchant et en appuyant pour voir mais aucune douleur ni séquelles… Knockoff élargit les optiques. « Mais… mais… comment… » balbutia Knockoff. « Il… il y avait un trou ici ! » s'exclama Knockoff. Optimus serra les poings. « Knockoff ça suffit ! » s'écria optimus. « Mais papa je te le jure ! Je… quand je me suis réveillé de ma crise j'étais par terre dans les bras de bee ! Il m'a même fait le bandage ! » s'écria le soldat, perdu.

Sunbright ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. « Mais… knockoff, C'est impossible que tu ais guéri une telle blessure en quelques heures... » Dit la fembot, dépourvue de ses moyens. Optimus grogna puis regarda bée qui était choqué lui aussi « Bee ? » grogna le prime. Le scout regarda son père, choqué. « Mais… Papa… je… je te jure que j'ai tiré, j'ai vu Knockoff par terre, la jambe couverte d'energon ! Je… je ne comprends pas… ce n'étais pas un rêve ! Je me vois encore avec l'arme dans la main ! Drift en est témoins lui aussi ! » s'exclama bumblebee. Optimus vit bien que ses fils étaient perdus et qu'ils disaient la vérité. Ratchet fronça les sourcils et passa un scan sur la jambe du soldat. Il regarda les résultats sur son ordinateur de bord. Rien n'était atteints, ni troué. Tout était intacte. Ratchet fronça les sourcils. « Mais C'est impossible ! Même dans ta jambe il n'y a rien. Tu ne peux pas guérir aussi vite Knockoff. » Dit le médecin, ne voulant pas y croire. Sunbright fronça les sourcils. « Ratchet ? Et… et si tu regardais les molécules ? Ça peut paraître fou mais… peut être que son corps a sût trouver un système de régénération rapide ? » Demanda l'infirmière.

Ratchet fronça les sourcils. « C'est strictement impossible que en un claquement de doigts, son corps ait acquis cette compétence. Mais bon… si tu veux. » dit le médecin. « C'était quelle arme ? » demanda Sunbright. Bumblebee soupira. « Mon gun perso, donc un 9mm. » Soupira le scout, ne s'en remettant toujours pas. Ratchet regarda les molécules, et vit qu'il y avait bien les traces moléculaires de cette balles qui avait traversé la jambe du soldat. Le médic élargit les optiques. « Incroyable... » Dit le médic. « Et ça s'est passé quand ? » demanda Ratchet. Knockoff regarda bumblebee avant de soupirer. « Bah… hier soir, il était… 3h30 du matin. » Dit le soldat. Ratchet n'en revenait pas. « Primus… c'est impossible ! » s'exclama Ratchet, n'osant pas y croire. Ça dépassait toutes ses connaissances en médecine. « En… en à peine 5 heures, tu… tu t'es complètement guéris, sans aucune intervention médicale... » Dit le médecin avant de se relever, cherchant une raison à tout ça, mais il n'en trouvait aucune. Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?knockoff regarda Ratchet. « Mais… ça… ça veut dire que c'est une très bonne chose non ? »

Demanda le soldat, perplexe.

Ratchet fronça les sourcils. « Évidemment ! Oui bien sûr que c'est quelque chose de très positif ! C'est même historique dans la médecine cybertronienne ! Primus… je n'ai jamais vu ça… il… il y a une balle qui a bel et bien traversé ta jambe à cet endroit et… et tout s'est guéris en 5 heures… nom d'une clef de 22... » Dit Ratchet encore choqué. Knockoff et bumblebee s'entre regardèrent. « Euh… et bien… j'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi dire... » Dit le scout. Knockoff regarda optimus. « Papa…? Ça veut dire que… qu'on peut y aller à Axiom Nexus ? » demanda Knockoff.

Sunbright regarda knockoff et Bumblebee. « vous allez à Axiom Nexus ? » demanda l'infirmière. Le scout hocha la tête. « Oui… on y reste une ou deux nuits. » Dit le scout. Optimus ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Il était dépourvu de tous ses moyens. « Euh… et bien… je… je ne sais pas... » Dit le prime. « A priori… Tu semble être en parfaite santé, donc… oui, oui vous pouvez... » Dit le prime complètement perdu. Bumblebee sourit légèrement en rigolant. « Hehe… bah c'est super alors ! » sourit bée au soldat. Knockoff soupira. « Et bien… ouais, c'est cool ! » sourit le soldat en se levant. Ratchet fronça les sourcils. « Knockoff, la prochaine fois que tu te blesse tu viens immédiatement me voir. C'est clair ? Il faut que je comprenne comment tu as pu guérir aussi vite. Peu importe l'heure ! Je veux que tu vienne et que je te garde en observations. » Dit le médic. Knockoff Soupira. « Bah… j'avoue que moi non plus j'y comprends rien mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est un très bon point. » sourit le soldat avant de regarder optimus. « Bon et bien… à demain ou après demain papa. » sourit le soldat, content. Optimus hocha la tête. « Euh… oui… oui oui à demain mes fils. » Dit le prime avant que bumblebee et son frère de quittent l'infirmerie, laissant Sunbright, ratchet et optimus sur l'arrière train. C'était la première fois de leurs vie qu'ils voyaient ça. « Bon sang… 5 heures... » répéta Ratchet.

-= hall de la base =-

Drift attendait knockoff et bumblebee à l'entree. Bientôt, il vit les deux bots arriver et leurs sourit. « Alors ? Verdict ? » demanda le samouraï. Le scout et knockoff étaient encore perturbés par la guérison rapide. Le soldat soupira. « Euh… et bien, optimus nous laisse quartier libre, il est content de mon choix. » Dit le soldat. Pour lui, il avait l'impression que cette journée était irréaliste. Drift sourit. « C'est super ça ! C'est une bonne nouvelle. » sourit drift avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant quelqu'un courire vers eux mais derrière knockoff. « C'est qui elle ? » demanda le samouraï en fronçant les sourcils. Knockoff ne compris pas et se retourna pour voir Sunbright qui courait vers eux « eh ! Attendez moi ! » s'écria Sunbright. Knockoff fronça les sourcils. « Sunbright ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Knockoff, ne comprenant pas. Sunbright arriva à leurs niveau et s'arrêta en reprenant son souffle. Elle est complètement essoufflée. « Je… je voudrais venir avec vous à… à Axiom Nexus... » Dit Sunbright essoufflée. Knockoff fronça les sourcils. « Mais sunbright, tu as des obligations avec Ratchet. Tu ne peux pas venir... » soupira knockoff. La fembot secoua la tête. « Non, plus… plus maintenant ! Mon travail était de simplement remplacer first aid qui… qui a été blessé. Mais maintenant il est debout ! Donc… donc je n'ai plus aucune obligation, c'est ce que m'a dit Ratchet. Et puis… imaginez si vous vous blessez ! Ou… ou si il vous arrive quelque chose ! Vous auriez besoin de moi pour vous soigner ! Je suis infirmière, et de plus je pourrais observer ton processus de guérison Knockoff, ça c'est Ratchet qui me l'a demandé… s'il vous plaît laissez moi venir… »Dit Sunbright en faisant des yeux de cocker.

Knockoff resta de marbre, même si le regard de Sunbright ne le laissait pas indifférent. « ...s'il vous plaît... » répéta Sunbright. Knockoff grogna et tenta de résister au regard de cocker qu'avait Sunbright. Knockoff grogna puis se mit à râler. Il ne peux pas résister à ça. « Rhaaaa ! Tu m'emmerde Sunbright ! Oui tu peux venir bordel ! » s'écria Knockoff en ronchonnant tant dit que Sunbright sautilla, contente. Drift ricana. « Hehe, c'est vrai que d'avoir un médic à nos côtés pour aller à Axiom Nexus, c'est un atout de taille. » sourit le samouraï. Bée rigola, se moquant de son frère qui avait craqué. « POUAHAHAHA ! T'as craqué frérot ! T'as craqué ! » rigola bumblebee. Knockoff grogna et saisit par le col bumblebee qui rigolait toujours. « LA FERME BEE J'AI PAS CRAQUÉ ! » s'écria Knockoff, n'osant pas l'avouer. « Hehehe t'as craqué frangin ! » « NON C'EST PAS VRAI ! » Drift soupira longuement en secouant la tête. « Halala… ne fais pas attention à eux, ils sont parfois bruyants. Enchanté, je m'appelles drift. » sourit le samouraï en s'inclinant vers Sunbright. La fembot sourit « hehe, enchanté drift, moi c'est Sunbright hihi... » sourit la fembot. Drift hocha la tête. « Em, dit moi Sunbright. Est-ce que tu as un T-cog ? Car nous trois en avons un donc on ira la bas dans notre mode alternatif. » Dit le samouraï.

Sunbright fut surprise puis fut gênée tandis que les deux frères continuaient de se chamailler. « Em… et bien en fait, j'ai un T-Cog mais… je n'ai aucun modèle à scanner hehe... » Dit l'infirmière. Les deux frères s'arrêtèrent soudainement de chamailler et regardèrent Sunbright surpris. « donc tu n'as pas de transformation ? » demanda bee. Sunbright baissa la tête en la secouant négativement. Knockoff fronça les sourcils. « C'est bête, tu vas devoir faire le trajet en bus. T'en as pour 12h comme ça. » Dit le soldat bourru. Drift Soupira. « Mais non les gars, attendez. Elle a un T-Cog mais il n'est simplement pas encore activé, il lui faut scanner juste un véhicule. » Dit le samouraï calmement. Knockoff soupira en levant les optiques. « Rhooo on a pas le temps pour ça ! » Soupira le soldat. Bumblebee sourit. « Ah bah si c'est que ça tu n'as qu'à chercher une image de véhicule sur ton pad et tu le scan ! » sourit le scout. Sunbright fronça les sourcils. « sérieux ? C'est tout ? » Demanda la fembot. Knockoff leva les optiques. « Rholala tu parles d'une infirmière… » soupira le soldat. « Eh ! C'est moi qui t'ai soigné la dernière fois alors un peu de respect je te prie ! » s'écria Sunbright. Knockoff resta indifférent et soupira. « Mouais… » Sunbright prit ensuite son pad puis chercha. Une image en trois dimensions pour la scanner.

Quelques minutes passèrent puis Sunbright trouva ensuite son véhicule. « Prends quelque chose de rapide hein... » soupira Knockoff. « ça va frangin, on sait que c'est toi qui a la plus rapide entre nous deux. par contre… avec drift je sais pas. » sourit le scout. « Bah… de ce que j'ai vu personnellement c'est un model que les habitants de la planète Terre utilisent… » Dit l'infirmière. Knockoff Soupira. « Oui, comme nous trois. » Sunbright lui sourit. « J'ai choisis ça ! » sourit-elle en tendant le pad toute fière à Knockoff qui regarda en se penchant. « Une… Toyota Prius…? » Dit Knockoff puis il fronça les sourcils. « Mais c'est quoi cette merde ? C'est moche et en plus ça avance à rien ! » s'exclama Knockoff en grognant. « Ah non tu prends pas ça ! » Dit le soldat.

Bée regarda et grimaça légèrement tandis que drift fut un peu gêné. « Em… j'avoue que je suis du même avis que les deux autres... » Dit le samouraï. Sunbright fit la moue puis soupira. « Bon… ok… je vais chercher autre chose. » soupira la fembot avant de trouver un nouveau modèle. « Et ça ? » Demanda Sunbright en souriant. Les trois regardèrent. « C'est une… Porsche 911 GT3 RS… Mouais, c'est déjà mieux que ta Prius ridicule. » Dit le soldat. « tu seras dans le même niveau que bee comme ça. » dit-il. « Yes ! Je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser ! » sourit le scout. Sunbright sourit puis agrandit le modèle avant de scanner l'image.

Immédiatement, la fembot se transforma dans le modèle qu'elle avait choisis, le moteur rugissant. « Wow ! C'est génial ! » s'exclama Sunbright en souriant. Knockoff sourit. « Bon aller, maintenant que c'est fait, on peut y aller. » Soupira le soldat en se transformant à son tour en son mode respectif, une McLaren P1 GTR. Bumblebee se transforme ensuite en Chevrolet Camaro, puis ce fut au tours de drift qui se transforma lui aussi en son mode, une Porsche 918 spyder. Knockoff sourit à drift. « Hohoooo ! Je vois qu'on joue dans la même classe monsieur le samouraï ! » souris Knockoff à drift. Ce dernier rigola « haha, il faut croire oui. À voir qui est le plus rapide ? » Demanda le samouraï. Knockoff rigola. « Hahahaha ! Je vais te bouffer. » Dit le soldat en sadiquement. « C'est ce qu'on verra. » répondit le samouraï, aimant le défis. Les deux se mirent à faire déraper leurs roues arrières en créant un nuage de fumée puis ils partirent à pleine vitesse laissant Sunbright et Bumblebee derrière. « Allez… ça commence. » Soupira le scout déjà lassé.

« En route pour Axiom Nexus ! »

A suivre...


End file.
